True Jinchuuriki
by Kamen Rider Dimension
Summary: Jinchuuriki stood for 'power of human sacrifice', so how will those views change when one is granted the powers of over 200 sacrifices? "I'm going to be Hokage, so let's make it showy!" GOOOKAIGER!
1. Chapter 1 - a deadly history

_**HELLO! This is the gokaiger-Naruto cross over that I was talking about. Forgive me if the start is a little weird. Okay maybe a lot weird, but it'll become the typical affair soon enough (JUST WITH ADDED COLOUR!) I don't think this will have priority over MightyDimension though, so don't worry about that. Right now, I'm currently experimenting with different mixes, as well as plot points, so that will happen. Anyway, enjoy!**_

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Please welcome the new hero, Naruto! It looks like you have some trouble over there... let's hope you can escape._

 _Naruto: Kamen rider Ex-aid! A new challenger has appeared! Neptune, Compa, Egi, what will you do?_

 _Ex-aid: Whatever it is, Let's clear this with no continues!_

 _Naruto: Right! Believe it 'ttebayo!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! ShowTime!_

* * *

The Earth was a planet filled with diverse creatures, a rich history and some of the greatest evolutions in the entire galaxy. From the brutal strength of the dinosaurs to the intelligence of the dolphins and the unique capability for unending determination in humans, many different planets looked upon the earth as a symbol of longevity and success. No matter who attacked, believing them to be a simple backwater place, they would always fight back and end up victorious, sending a message across the stars that the earth will never to fall to evil.

Which is why they ended up falling to themselves.

People were quick to notice how they were fast becoming lax. They spent more of their time in the pursuit of pleasure and trivialities rather than further enhancing their technologies and understanding. Despite the belief that earth would soon reach a similar standard as the rest of the universe, they ended up in a dire state. A lack of suitable food and fuel resources paired with an overwhelming population meant that the people of earth became desperate… and paranoid.

Once resources were depleting faster than they anticipated, the governments were quick to point fingers at each other and very soon the countries were embroiled in a third world war. Unlike the previous two however, their supposed great advances meant that it would not take a gruelling amount of time to come to a resolution. After all, that's what nuclear weaponry is for, right?

Miraculously avoiding each other in flight, humans would never forget the day where the sky was blanketed in missiles, despite how short their lives would be afterwards. Through the irradiation of the earth, humanity had managed to single handedly reset their own species to a time far before the population boom. Even the earth couldn't handle such inorganic changes and set about remodelling itself into an image of what it was before, a supercontinent rather than multiple ones. Others were soon turning their backs upon the earth as now, until all the radiation had disappeared, there was little that they could do.

Fortunately, as all of the pre-existing buildings faded into the earth and nature reclaimed much of the land, parts of humanity did manage to survive and eventually form their own little hamlets which would eventually grow into larger and larger villages. Before that though, while they were still in the stages of perhaps groups of 50, there were some visitors from another planet, hopeful about the earth's survival.  
"I mean, damn. Why did you want to see this place again Marvellous? It's been over a million years."

Those visitors had come to the earth before, participating in the grand history of its defence. All originally coming from different planets, they eventually banded together and became the most notorious pirate crew that would ever sail. Not known for their villainous deeds, they were instead famous for fighting any form of evil under the guise of getting the treasure hidden there.

It was only convenient that treasure attracted bad guys as well.

Captain Marvellous, also known under the alias of Gokai-Red, was getting on in his days, no less a danger, but now there was no danger left to fight, ever since they ended up making the mistake of touching that cursed thing… the eye of medusa from the planet Aquitar. It was fierce battle to retrieve the artefact, with many of the residents wanting to keep their immortality to themselves. They even had a group similar to the protectors of earth, more specifically the group known as the ninja sentai Kakuranger, but having had the same powers themselves, the pirates were quick to overwhelm them.

Contrary to popular belief, the eye of medusa did not turn anyone who looked at it to stone but instead, it would cause the people who touched it to be frozen in time for a long period.

Perhaps a million years.

From what they had heard, there were still some people who had touched it a young age and were wandering the galaxy since the 1800's, so it wasn't that hard to believe that after touching it during the time of 2019, the crew would still be kicking. Unfortunately, it wouldn't last long though; they were reaching the point where their bodies would once more continue to age and they had no one else to carry on their legacy. No children were born and they certainly weren't going to give the power to the greedy people of the planet they had set up long ago, so they decided to make the journey to a recovering earth one last time. Despite Joe Gibden, Gokai-blue, questioning the decision, he made no active effort to stop them and went along to, meaning all the group was there.

Ahim de Famille, a princess of a now eternally memorialised planet, was a soft spoken, kind woman, always holding herself to a very high standard. She was what had kept the group stable in those turbulent starting years and that role of emotional support never left her. Despite appearances, she was Gokai-pink, a fierce sharpshooter.

Luka Millfy, a once money obsessed, vain girl whom mellowed out after achieving her goal of owning her own planet for orphans. With a sharp tongue and even sharper blades, she was renowned as Gokai-yellow, the sword dancer. She was originally harsh on one of the other members, but suddenly stopped being so mean once her dream became true.

Don Dogoier, a man so average you would be surprised to learn he wasn't from earth. He has amazing technical skills, but with his similarly amazing cooking skills, he appears to be more of a caretaker than a fellow warrior. While donning the form of Gokai-green, he will often take up the pistols and do the ancient technique of 'spray and pray'.

Joe Gibden, a brooding man with a soft side that is now more frequently popping up, is a master of the twin sword fighting style, even once using 5 swords at the same time as Gokai-blue. Dedicated to the training routine he set up all those years ago, he often laments the fact that there are no more chances for a good fight.

Gai Ikari, a cheerful human who will never lose his compassion even in the heat of battle. Known as Gokai-silver, he is the only one capable of fusing ranger keys, which he used over the years to give himself an unorthodox fighting style by fusing the forms of retired fighters.

The captain Marvellous, a snarky but passionate leader. He kept the team moving and fighting once they learned of their longer lives. A master of none, he was trained by the mightiest red warrior to be the absolute best captain and fighter, even if he gave marvellous some very strange habits. These 6 heroes are the Kaizoku sentai Gokaiger, the greatest pirates in the galaxy, and defenders of earth.

"Come on now Joe," Marvellous said, a teasing smirk coming onto his face. "You know how sentimental these people are. It's for the best that we give them back."

"But are you certain that we will not need them in future battles?" Ahim questioned from her place near Luka on the sofa. The two were practically sisters and the bond had only grown stronger over time. Marvellous just pulled out his own key and stared at it, remembering all the battles it had got him through.

"Yeah," He said. "I'm sure someone will eventually find them. Besides, who said we were leaving them on their own?" The question was shocking, especially coming from Marvellous. After all the time spent exploring, never once did he even remotely mention settling down, even in a joking manner.

Both Don and Gai shouted, "What! You're really saying that!?" With Marvellous responding with a grunt.

"Come on Gai, You came from here didn't you? It's just like how it used to be."

"But I came from the city! This isn't anything like I remember it…" Gai lamented, falling onto a chair. When they were gathered like this in the main living area of their ship, the GokaiGalleon, he usually had to drag a chair in specifically to make sure he had a seat. "Although, it does make sense to leave the ranger keys here…"

The ranger keys. Keys to the greatest treasure in the universe that were born from the ultimate sacrifice of power. When the heroes of earth, collectively known as super sentai, had learnt of the imminent missiles, they had banded together in order to stop the threat by sacrificing their powers once more and save the planet from destruction. However, it was too little too late. They had more missiles in stock and with no more powers to protect them, the same rangers fell to the fate of the rest of the world. Unlike when they first sacrificed their powers though, the ranger keys immediately went to the Gokaigers, illuminating the GokaiGalleon with a soft orange glow as they opened up and placed themselves in the treasure box they left out as a decoration. They had decided that as earth clearly didn't need them anymore, they would continue fighting with them and ensure that their name lived on. There were times where they had to learn about new sentai powers together, times where they had to use all the powers they had, but now it was time to settle down and return the keys to the rightful planet. Don, having seen a suitable are for them to land in, signalled to the rest of the group.

"I guess this is it then? Our final act as pirates." Luka commented, making sure they had all the keys in the chest. While she liked the idea of continuing to travel, she supposed that a little downtime was earned. Perhaps they had managed to get the jewellery business back up and running.  
"Yeah, but the Kaizoku sentai- no, super sentai will live on. The sentai will never be forgotten!" Gai exclaimed, posing in the strange way he usually did. Ahim could only laugh as she began preparing some tea. A rest should always be relaxing after all.

Marvellous instead went behind the wheel of the ship, ready to manoeuvre it when the time came. As Don gave the call, he turned it and fired the cannons in a certain pattern, forming a large hole to form in the ground. The place they were looking for was a cavern big enough to house the galleon while they went and found a different place to live. It was the biggest sign that they were leaving their old lives behind and it was hard to let it go, but they had the furniture they needed ready to move.

When the galleon was in the hole, they gave it one last longing look.  
"Goodbye old pal!" Gai cried, dramatically wiping tears of his face until he felt Ahim leaning upon him, also crying. Then he started to comfortingly rub her back, never letting his own tears stop. Don was only slightly better, releasing a few tears but also smiling. The other three just looked at the ship with a sad smile.

"We've had some good adventures with this haven't we? Especially you Marvellous." Luka commented offhandedly, drawing the attention of the Captain. "Are you really willing to let this one go?"

"It's time that I let it rest." He replied with one final gaze before he turned around. "Eventually someone will find it and get more use out of it. I know it." His mind flashed back to the treasure chest, where they had left their mobirates and Gai left his cellular with the team's keys, alongside the letter they had jointly written. He then yelled to Don, who nodded. Pulling out his Gokai-green key and mobirate while posed, saying,

"Gokai change!" turning the key so that it formed two crossed swords and a folded ranger key, releasing symbols that fell on him and formed the Gokai green Ranger suit.

 _ **GOOOKAIGER!**_

Acting quickly, he pressed the button on his belt, causing it to spin and reveal the Magi-Green key. Using that, he flipped up the arms and folded the legs to reveal the key, he did the same actions.

 _ **MAAAGIRANGER!**_

And with a cry of "Magi, magi! Magiro!" Don made the earth reform over the galleon and new plants grow. Changing back, he turned to the rest of the crew, pulled out a remote and pressed the button on the front, causing the mobirate to disappear.

"There. They're all in there now." He said and the team began to leave for new pastures, eagerly hoping for a time when the ranger powers would be used again.

Thanks to the power of the green magi ranger, people wouldn't notice that it wasn't natural and were perfectly happy to leave it as is. Soon they started building next to it, first forming a simple group which grew and grew until it became a full blown village, then known as the village hidden in leaves, Konohagakure. Clans were formed and wars were fought, but the most devastating event that would happen was the attack by the Kyuubi no kitsune.

During the early days of humanity's restoration, the world was besieged by an incredible monster known as the ten tails that had to be subdued by the sage of six paths, a human who had gained the incredible ability to manipulate the very elements through the mutation caused by the radiation. Using this ability, he managed to defeat the beast, but was then convinced by his son Asura to split it up into multiple creatures, nine in total. After the creation of the villages, these beasts would then be used as a bargaining chip by the shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju in order to end the power struggle between the villages. While each village was filled with people who had also mutated the ability to manipulate the elements, using energy they named chakra, it was only now that each village also had a 'tailed beast' to make them even. Even then, conflicts were common and the tailed beast were simply sealed into human containers in order to be used as weapons of war.  
Unluckily, when One container, Kushina Uzumaki, was giving birth, the seal used to hold back the Kyuubi was undone, allowing the creature to go on a murderous rampage until the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, was able to reseal him into his child at the cost of his life with the shiki fuuin, leaving the aftermath to his predecessor, the sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, telling him that his son was named Naruto and was a hero for holding the Kyuubi. When Hiruzen told the people however, they all called for his death, believing him to be a demon and the Kyuubi itself, so in a questionable act, the third decreed that they could not discuss the kyuubi unless he or the child himself chose to do so. He also used the mother's surname for Naruto in order to hide the truth of his heritage, which worked much better than his first decree.

People did not let go their anger and would still insult, beat and abuse the child throughout his life, feeding him substandard portions, giving him very few possessions and eventually kicking him out of the orphanage, stating that 'demons can take care of themselves. Even the ninja weren't to happy, allowing the beatings to occur and occasionally participating as well. This forced the third to give Naruto his own place, but that too was soon sabotaged. It is now when we find Naruto Uzumaki running for his life as he tries to escape the mob on his birthday, October 10th- the same day of the Kyuubi attack.

'Why won't they leave me alone? I never did anything to them!' he thought as he pushed his legs as far as they could go. Naruto couldn't afford to turn back towards the sounds of rampaging feet and the shouts of demon or monster. He had already tried changing directions, but the weird men in masks would always tell them where he was so he couldn't get his breath back.

'I've tried everywhere in the village… But I haven't tried outside!' It was a genius idea, or so he thought. They only rarely ever went outside so unless the masked men actively hunted him down, there was no chance of them finding him! Making a sharp turn, he ran straight forward, knowing that there was a small hole that leads to outside of the walls. Once he got there, he dived and pushed his 6 year old body through as fast as he could. On the other side, he checked behind him to see that no one had followed him and seemed to have given up if the feet walking in the opposite direction were anything to go by. With a sigh of relief, he fell back onto his back, taking in the trees and sun that he wasn't able to enjoy from the inside of his house. He was often chased out of the park too, so that wasn't an option.

"Why do they chase me out of shops? Why do they mess with my home!? Why? WHY!?" he screamed until his throat grew hoarse, unable to do it anymore and the he just cried until no more tears fell. He had gotten away this time, but if he returned, what would he do then? They now knew about the hole, so they would probably end up patching it up so he couldn't escape. What was he meant to do then? He was pondering this when by not looking, he ended up falling down a strange pitfall to what appeared to be his doom.

"No I can't die yet!" He yelled, waving his hands beneath him as if it would stop his fall. "I'm not Hokage yet!"

*Boom!*

Hitting the floor of whatever he had just fallen into, it took a moment for Naruto to regain his bearings. Looking around, all he could see was either earth or strange crystals that bio-illuminated the area.

"Wow, so pretty." He said, gazing into one, before he remembered what he had actually done. "Agh! Where am I?!" he saw a pathway, and immediately ran straight down it, eager for an exit, but instead, he found himself in an even bigger area.

"Where am I now?" he asked, looking around until he grabbed some of the crystals from the path and ran back, only to fall back in surprise.

"This was under Konoha the whole time!?" before him lay a bright red ship. Before him lay the GokaiGalleon.

* * *

 _ **And that is it for now! Leave your thoughts; I really want to make this work, but even I was a little hesitant with that beginning. At least this time I'm doing two things that are finished, instead of two that are either ongoing or barely even started. please speak to me, it really helps ;)**_

 _ **Bye.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - a red discovery

**hello everybody! it's nice to see that people don't care that I essentially insulted the government by saying their too trigger happy and that I killed off almost every. single. sentai. ranger. Oh well. For your information, I will also be adding sentai from the 'future' AKA, that I made up, but they will be explained later.**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: So, you're predecessors talked about how they didn't care about pirating? That's bad you know._

 _Naruto: Don't worry, This is 100 percent fine and not illegal!_

 _Ex-aid: Let's change our fate then!_

 _Naruto: Yeah, believe it!_

 _N+E-a: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"This place is awesome! I could practically live here!" Naruto exclaimed, having broken into the magnificent underground ship. With sheer luck, he had managed to find his way to a lone rope that was dangling from the side and with the disrespect for self-preservation only young children could have, he immediately began to climb to the ship's deck. However, there was no light up there; the crystal's glow wouldn't reach that high, but after a brief and awkward look around in the dark, he had managed to hit a handle on the wall, which he presumed was a door in. His hand went to open it straight away but his instincts were urging him to wait, a rare occurrence.

'Is it actually safe going in there? If it's underground, in a weird cave and still this pretty, will someone come back for it?' He quashed the thoughts ruthlessly, adventure never happened when people doubted themselves!

With a fierce push, he managed to get the door open and I that brief instant, Naruto began to regret his very actions. Surrounding him was pure darkness, far worse than the outer deck – at least there still had the small remnants of the crystal lights. Too focused on the darkness and dangers ahead, he never took notice of the door he bumped into until it slammed shut behind him, shrouding him completely in the uninviting black.

He would never admit to anyone that he screamed at that moment.

Fortunately for him, it was then when the lights decided to turn on, activated by the incredibly loud and high pitched noise. Naruto seized in his screaming, taking in the now illuminated area. Straight ahead was a corridor leading to what appeared to be another area so he gathered up his courage and made his way forward, eagerly anticipating what lay ahead now that he could actually see what lay ahead. That is where we find him, lounging about in the centre chair of the main living room of the ship.

"I guess the people who lived here were pretty happy. I would, just sailing the sea." He mused, before he thought a bit more into the situation. "Hang on, why is there a ship in a forest? Did Konoha use to be a sea? No, Jiji would've told me about that, even if I didn't want him too. But then why is it here, underground? Maybe they were pirates, defeated in combat and buried their ship here… yeah! And they must've had a whole load of treasure! Maybe it's still on the ship!" Bolting out of the chair, he set out to look in every part of the room, checking behind tables and under sofas for any sort of sign or hint as to where the treasure could be.

"Oh, come on!" He sighed. "There's not even an X or a map? That sucks." Naruto decided to give up on his fruitless search and collapsed back on to the chair. "Well at least there's still this place. I wonder, if the kitchen's stocked. I could actually use this as a second bolt hole for when they mess with the apartment." His eyes lazily scanned the room, taking a note of every door but they eventually fell on a strange chest with a note on it, done in several different hands. Naruto was actually kind of disappointed as he walked over to check what was actually in it.

"They must have been terrible if this is all they have." He commented as he raised the lid of the box. "Huh, already unlocked. That's lousy safekeeping if you ask me." He looked in, hoping that whatever was in there was actually of worth or something really cool. What he wasn't expecting was a huge amount of little figures and 6 weird folding things.

"What kind of sailor has an open treasure chest that they then fill with toys!?" he asked to himself in confusion. Hoping that the note would explain what the heck they were, Naruto began to read.

 _To anyone who manages to find this letter,_

 _Well done you. You're the result of a species who managed to get themselves blown up. Proud ain't ya? Earth used to be such an advanced little place, but the people couldn't keep themselves going, so nature took everything they took back, leading to the nice place you're now living in. Unless you're living in a wasteland. Then shame on you for ruining a planet twice._

 _Anyway, I'm rambling. So, to give it to you simply, we are the Gokaigers, the legendary pirates known for saving the earth and becoming heroes of the galaxy for defeating an empire and still managing to find the number one treasure in the universe and much more. This ship you're sitting in now was our spaceship and home, the GokaiGalleon. Those keys in the box? Ranger keys holding the power of over two hundred and thirty different warriors and defenders of earth along with the necessary devices needed to utilise them. Use them to fight for justice, be the greatest representative of the earth, blah, blah, blah. I don't care what you do with them. But just follow these two rules and you'll be perfectly fine. Don't use them for evil and don't mess up the Gokaiger name. That's all I want and can be bothered to say, so let my teammates tell you about us and stuff._

 _I'm Joe Gibden and the blue Gokaiger. As I can see from before, Marvellous has decided not to tell you what you actually need to do to use this power. For all we know, you haven't even invented the phone yet so I guess it falls to me. The keys need to have their arms turned upwards and then their legs can be folded to reveal the key. In the mobirates, the devices also in the box, there is a whole where you can put the key in and turn it to the left when you hold it to transform you. You'll instinctively know how to utilise the form as they are the powers and knowledge of previous fighters. Keep your swordplay nice and you have my blessing._

 _My names Luka, Luka Millfy and Gokai-yellow! I was the one who would do anything for money, mostly at the expense of someone else. I regret those times, but it was for the orphans so I will not try and excuse my actions. With these powers, I hope that you can defend the innocent who have no place on the battlefield, even if we denied it when we did. There are some people who need that sort of beacon and that is the symbol your new powers represent. Besides, I also have this cool trick with two swords, just wait until you see it in action, its amazing!_

 _Hi! I'm Don, Gokai-green, but people usually just call me doc. I'm the general carer and scientist for the group and let me tell you, it's a weird combination. There was one time when I had to work on a huge cannon and still prepare lunch, it was stressful! But it is those times which you learn to cherish and I sincerely hope that you have similar experiences. Despite the tough exterior, the group, especially Luka, Joe and Marvellous, were a super fun bunch and just because you have the power of all these people doesn't mean that you should act like the stereotypical one. Have fun and help people and you will earn my blessing._

 _It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Princess Ahim de Famille of planet Famille. I understand that it may sound very strange for a princess to be a pirate but I assure you, it was for the most pure of intentions. My planet was razed by the Zangyack Empire and I joined as a symbol that the planet would never die and that someone was still fighting. When all hope is lost, you should never give up, as that is what will allow you to earn your dream. I could never have believed that I would assist in the destruction of a dictatorship and yet I persevered and helped the rest of the crew stick together. We were all there when we stuck the cannon in the emperor's gut and fired and I will never regret finding joy in his demise. You already have my blessing, just never lose hope._

 _HEYA! My name is Gai Ikari, the great Gokai-silver! The single silver phone is mine and it will grant you with the abilities of the great super sentai sixth rangers! Well, I suppose that I should explain what they are first. The super sentai were a group of heroes who would defend the earth from any evil force who dared to invade with a wide array of skills and weapons. They would be a shining beacon of light in the dark for all to have hope in and it succeeded for a very long time. Teams would appear every year to take over from their predecessors; we managed to fight when there were exactly 200 of us, that's amazing right!? But they ended up sacrificing their powers in vain and we ended up holding them until you ended up with them. So, all I ask of you is to keep the super sentai legacy alive, no matter what! Be the colourful star that pierces the heavens!_

 _Well, that's it from us. Use those powers wisely and become a great pirate. Always keep it showy!_

 _Captain Marvellous, Gokai-red (There, I said it!)_

"Well, they were certainly a weird bunch." Naruto said as he put the letter down and instead picked up the silver 'phone', one of the black and red ones and looked down at the box.

"So, which of you should I try this with first?" He wondered, moving his eyes between the two until he finally settled for the mobirate. From what he understood, the silver one was for sixth rangers and that didn't sound as cool. He opened it up and started to inspect the thin. It had a typical number pad in white, but there was also a round area with a hole above it, which he presumed was for the keys. What should have been the screen was instead a pair of swords, with strange symbols beneath them and in the centre was a single light. The unusual part was that the top part seemed to be segment for some reason. Reaching into the box, he took the first key he laid his hands on, which happened to be the Gokai-red. Following the instructions, he moved the hands upwards, flicked the legs up and put the key into the mobirate.  
"Well, what's the worst that could happen?" He asked to himself and turned t, causing the swords to come apart and turn into a cross swords with a folded ranger key.  
 _ **GOOOOKAIGER!**_

Symbols came out of the phone and returned towards him, splashing over his body to replace the typical orange jumpsuit he had with a black under-suit, a red jacket with matching boots, white gloves and a shining helmet designed after a pirate hat. After the mere seconds it took to transform, he looked down on himself, noticing how it barely felt like he was even wearing anything.

"So this is the power of the Gokaiger Pirates… No, Kaizoku sentai Gokaiger…" He said, looking at himself in awe. Somehow, he had managed to grow to an adult size and managed to get two new weapons at his side. In his right hand was a sword, curved blade leading to a glossy handle that had a button and an extra tube at the back, which he learnt was for the final attack as he inserted a key and ended up almost slashing the screen in front of him in half. The gun was a musket done in a similar red apart from a detailing on the side done in silver and a black barrel. There was also a mechanism for final attacks too.

"This is great!" He exclaimed, taking a few swings with his sabre. "I can become a great Hokage with all this! SO I can also become, like, 200 other people as well!?" Naruto could've broken brick with how hard he slammed his hand on the belt he was wearing, causing the face to spin around and reveal a black figure in a costume inspired by a ninja. He looked at it tentatively before folding up and grabbing His mobirate again.

 _ **KAAAAKURANGER!**_

The pirate suit was replaced by a suit entirely of black, only occasionally broken by a golden belt and white rings where his legs and arms where, as well as a v on his chest.

"So, Ninja-black, eh?" Naruto questioned, taking a little less time inspecting this one. It wasn't as impressive as his pirate suit and only had a ninjato as a weapon. "Well I hope you could do what I wanted you to." He slightly warned his…suit, before he became a black blur, picking up the mobirates and cellular along with the box of keys and darted out of the GokaiGalleon, finding the way he fell into the cave and jumping back out into the forest, taking care to recover the entrance way, before doing what he never would've dreamed of and running straight up the wall of the village.

When the Jounin were placed on wall patrol, it was often seen as a punishment as there was rarely any skirmishes as no one would ever dare try to attack one of the strongest hidden villages there was. That's why they were extremely surprised when out of nowhere, this black blur zoomed straight past them in speed even the sharingan would be hard pressed to keep up with. However, as they were taught to do, they immediately signalled their comrades to sound the alarm; a potential danger was running through the village. That meant all inactive ANBU the elite of the ninja forces had to scour the entirety of Konoha in order to find whoever had just breached security.

Naruto didn't care though. He was getting the rush of his life going at the speed he was and managed to make it to his apartment without anyone seeing, despite the huge black blur he was. Entering the door that was rarely locked and incredibly defaced with various scrawls of death threats and names, he looked for the odd loose floorboard he had found that led to a large space underneath. Previously, he had been using it to store emergency supplies of ramen, but that could go in another cupboard or a different loose floorboard- heaven knows there were more than one. Instead, he paced the box and mobirates into the gap beneath and stomped the floorboard back on as well as he could. It would be better to have them close, but he couldn't risk someone else finding them. Taking off the transformation, he sighed in relief and fell onto his ratty sofa, but groaned when there was a knock on the door. When he opened it, he was greeted to an ANBU wearing a cat mask.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a black figure running around here?" They asked, their tone monotone but slightly feminine. Naruto pretended to ponder, quickly replying,

"NO I haven't seen him. Is he nearby? Am I in danger?"

"No, but keep an eye out, we have no certain leads as to where this intruder is." They responded, before disappearing in a tornado of leaves recognisable as the shunshin, letting Naruto calm down his erratic heartbeat. HE wasn't exactly lying to them; you couldn't properly see yourself without a mirror, but it was still nerve racking to even give a white lie. None the less, he looked at his clock to see that he had actually spent a fair amount of time out in the ship for it was now dinner time, meaning Naruto got started on the next three cups of the instant noodles, eagerly sitting next to the microwave waiting for his delicious treat.

* * *

The next day, there was a serious cause for concern amongst the two councils of Konoha. Yesterday there had been a report of a mysterious shadowy figure that had easily shot straight past the on guard forces and had still been left unfound. Both sides, the civilian and shinobi, were in a fuss, as they knew that they could be in great danger.

"We must have all forces put towards this issue. We cannot risk the lives of our people by remaining at the current amount of patrols." Koharu stated, but was given a harsh stare down by Sarutobi.

"Do you believe that I'm not putting all the available resources I have to finding this spy Koharu?" He slowly stated, not requiring killing intent in order to get the advisor to cower slightly. "I have put every available ninja towards the protection of my people and I will continue to do so at any other time if there even is another occurrence. It appears to me that we need to have a tighter patrol Hiashi," All heads turned to the stoic head of the Hyuuga clan. "I remember that we had a Hyuuga on patrol at the stated time, correct?"

"That is correct Hokage." He responded, not showing a single form of emotion.

"Then you can imagine my surprise that a spy was able to breach the walls. Tell me, was he unable to utilise the Byakugan properly?" the questioning tone was also laced with a certain mockery. Sarutobi knew clearly that the Hyuuga clan was very egotistical and to remind them of their failures was a simple revenge.

"No, he was able it utilise it fully at the time. I will make sure that his lax attitude towards his duties is appropriately rectified." Many caught the meaning behind those words. The Hyuuga in question was a branch member, so would be subjected to a rigorous torture session courtesy of the branch seal.

"Then Let the hunt for this black figure continue. I assume that you know what you must do. Civilian council, I will notify you immediately once this person is caught. Council adjourned."

Naruto never knew the amount of trouble he had created on that day.

* * *

 **Introducing Naruto's super sentai 'SAIKO!' pedia! (Saiko = the greatest; the best pedia :)**

 _Ninja sentai kakuranger - 忍者戦隊カクレンジャー_

 _a team composed of the descendants of legendary ninja, who fought 400 years ago against the Yokai and sealed them, who combated the released demons from the shadows with the assistance of the three god generals. they held special coins for use in doron changers that allowed them to disguise themselves, as much as bright colours could anyway. Armed with typical ninja skills and a wide variety of jutsu, these were the team that established the idea of ninjas in colourful garb that would live on in both 2 more ninja sentai and the resultant ninja system that came about._

 **you can tell how this is going to go, right? Heh, a little village wide chaos never hurt anyone. hopefully I can start to bleed in some characters, but I'm debating who really. Leave a review if you wish to have your say and I'll take them into consideration if they are explained well, like:**

 **'I want Ino as yellow because she seems like a good fit with the general concept of Luka and could have that flirty yet controlling side of her that comes out as a pirate'**

 **But NOT:**

 **'Sasuke as blue cause he wears blue'**

 **So please help me out! Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope to keep your attention.**


	3. Chapter 3 - a pink recovery

**Hey there! I'm back and this time with a new team to show off and a pirate joins the crew, which I expect people already know who it is. I say people because if I said all of you it would mean 6? maybe 10? Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Naruto: Swapman, Let's make this showy!_

 _Ex-aid: Second player, select your character!_

 _Naruto: I can do anything with the help of a few friends, believe it!_

 _Ex-aid: Then let's change someone's fate!_

 _E-a+N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

After the first discovery, Naruto would constantly practice with his new powers, relishing the feeling of strength and authority they held. From the mystical capabilities of the Magirangers to the primal ferocity of the Zyuohgers, he would carefully go through each and every warrior to test their skills and discover the myriads of different combinations.

 _ **SWAAAAPMAN!**_

"Alright then, let's see what you can do!"

He went through various techniques, rough and sloppy, but commendable considering that he was simply going off of memories that were years old. Feeling the flames that lightly licked his feet, Naruto unleashed a devastating round house kick, scorching the dummy and leaving a deep scar, cauterised by the fires, in its chest. Despite the achievement, he looked down upon himself, sighing with more than a little depression.

"That's pretty much all I can do by myself now, isn't it?" He asked himself as he made his way towards a log, sat scorched on the floor. Swapman was able to change the lower and upper halves of their suits in order to create different combinations, but that required at least two people. He lamented the fact that there were so many different tricks that he couldn't do by himself, yet with the terrible attitude that the adults and children had when it came to facing him, it made any chance of making friends incredibly slim. He never understood why, but constant withering glares and mutterings of names he was loathe to repeat were enough to wear away even at his hardened smile. It was during this sad moment, when he perked up as he heard a slight rustle in the leaves, paired with an 'eep' so silent that without his special hearing he would've ignored it for the wind. Without remark, he sped over towards the offending noise, yet stopped in surprise when e saw the maker of the sound.

Dark blue hair framed a face that held a rosy blush that contrasted with the paleness of her skin. The young girl had curled up on herself and could only stare up at him with the blank eyes that held only fear and embarrassment.

"Hyuuga Hinata." He stated, glad that it wasn't one of the many people who would try to steal his new power. She was a quiet, shy girl, never standing out too much except for her natural skill with her eyes – the Byakugan that were capable of near 360 vision. She never made any hostile acts towards him and he would often find her simply watching him, as if he were the most interesting thing in the world.

"N-Naruto?" The startled girl stuttered out, her typical way of speaking. She had managed to find this strange ninja who was capable of changing suits and wielding a wide array of different attacks that left her watching in awe, but to hear the voice of Naruto speaking from the blank face of the helmet was rather strange. Naruto began to inwardly freak out, worrying about how he was going to contain this and prevent her from revealing his secrets, but his mind flashed back to the letter and the previous conundrum.

 _A group of heroes…_

 _Defend the earth…_

 _200 of us…_

'I suppose I need my own crew now if I want to be like the others…' he thought to himself, trying to measure the pros and cons of such an action. She was a skilled fighter, capable of striking directly at the chakra points. It was hampered by her introverted nature and she never wished to hurt any of her schoolmates, leading to her being seen as weak by many people, including her own father. Her shy personality didn't befit a pirate, but neither did a princess and Ahim was there as they defeated an intergalactic emperor. The idea truly wasn't that bad; he knew of her strength and depending on how long she was there, Hinata was given a clear demonstration of his own. It was for the best.

"Um, Naruto? Are you okay?" she hesitantly asked, both curious and worried about the figure that had been standing still and seemingly looking down on her. She shifted hesitantly on her feet; perhaps she had just mistaken this man? Possibly even offending him, making him prepare to finish her.

"Hinata, have you ever wanted to be stronger?" The man asked in Naruto's voice again. It only made her even more hesitant as she slowly nodded, having never heard Naruto act so seriously.

"Then join me!" It took only a moment for the serious tone to be lost as Naruto shed the Swapman suit, first to the Gokai-red and then his typical jumpsuit. Hinata nearly jumped in surprise but she had become desensitised by the constant surprises that he kept coming up with. She was happy to watch him intensely as she knew that he had a hidden potential behind the pranks and general tomfoolery, yet nothing prepared her for the skill that was shown there." Become a part of my crew and we can share these cool powers!"  
"How though?" She asked, no longer hesitant and curiosity burning in her iris-less eyes.

"Simple, meet with me at dark and I'll take you there. I promise you will love this!" She accepted the order quickly, knowing that he had never led anyone astray unless it was specifically geared towards a prank and she was lucky to never have been caught in one, with the same unable to be said about her fellow clansmen. They separated and went their ways, one to the formidable estate that housed the Hyuuga while one went to his private base, hidden beneath the dense forest…

* * *

Sarutobi was cursing the cruel day where he had accepted the job of Hokage from Tobirama, with promises of power and respect echoing in his ears. It never mentioned the copious amounts of paper work left by an ignorant and power-hungry civilian council that he had instated. All this paired with what appeared to be Naruto's disappearance was frighteningly good at making him appear his age.  
"Where has he even gone? I only occasionally see him at Ichiraku's and the academy instead of bouncing around the place." He said to himself, ignoring the fact that it made him look even more senile. "I wonder what has gotten his attention." Perhaps he was simply overthinking things, after all, Naruto had shown no signs of actually changing from his typical two sided self. The idea made him frown, but he understood why he needed to do as such. Naruto needed his own way of dealing with the pain and if that involved him hiding his true self that what was Hiruzen to do? A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and sent his mind into overdrive. It wasn't the sharp raps of the secretary and none of clans would ever be so disrespectful that they would ignore the proper process, which meant one of two things. It was his almost mutinous 'advisors' or it was-

"Hokage! We need to speak!" the civilian council, left confident and arrogant when granted power with little to stop them apart from himself. With the majority of the actual civilians on their side, pushing certain measures that didn't suit their ideals was hard and he could only depend on the clans to assist him.

"What is it that you wish to talk about that meant you couldn't follow the usual protocol?" He questioned then, a trickle of his irritation dripping into his voice. Their spokesperson, Haruno Mebuki, stood forward.

"Another store has had its goods stolen this week and we all are certain that the brat was the cause of it! He simply is unhappy with having taken our families but he still taunts us with his juvenile actions!" She spoke with a shrill tone, attributed with damaging many listeners' ears. Despite the knowledge that Naruto had been unable to steal anything due to his frequent disappearances, he decided to humour them further.

"What leads you to believe that it is him? There are many orphans that will do what they can to survive."  
"The difference is their mind sets. Naruto has been seen to have a vicious and troublemaking personality and is perfectly fine with stealing just to spite us!" Hiruzen prized himself on his memory but he couldn't remember the man who had just spoken for the life of him. It proved how disconnected he was to the civilian council and with their numerous baseless accusations against Naruto paired with the endless corruption rumours that had more evidence than their own claims, it made sense to him to just simply cut them off.

"Well I'm afraid that I know where he has been this last week and he was nowhere near the store during the past week. I'm afraid that you will have to increase your security and hope that your thief will be smart enough to not appear again." Despite the small lie, they easily accepted the words and slowly left, muttering about how he would lead them into the ground and worshipping demons. The Hokage sunk into his chair, praying that Naruto would return and his people would accept him, yet in the depths of his mind, he knew which would occur first.

* * *

When night fell, one Hyuuga was waiting at the door of the compound, utilising her Byakugan to ensure that none were following. The guards were lax, forgoing their most useful skills in order to catch up on their rest, a laziness born of peace due to everyone wanting to focus on their own protection after the attack by the feared Kyuubi. In the silence of the night and in her own innocence, she took a single step forward before releasing a scream that was soon muffled by cloth. Feeling the winds blow her hair into a mess, there was little she could as they zoomed past the similarly drowsy night guards stationed at the gate. She tried to take a breath when they had briefly stopped only to regret it as she was slapped and stuffed into the large bag that her kidnapper had with him, at least se believed it was him, while being told to stay quiet or risk death. With hearing now a hard task, Hinata could only just hear the self-mutterings of how Kumo was going to have the Byakugan and how he had waited for so long. Tears streaming down her cheeks, a desperate cry was released in the hopes that possibly some passing traveller would hear her plea, inaudible as it was.

Naruto stopped, having just exited the cave that had led to the GokaiGalleon, as he heard a faint cry that sounded awfully like Hinata that was paired with loud rustling, the natural warning system of the forest. Whipping out the gun he had taken to show the blue haired girl, he gazed at the ominous surroundings until he caught a glimpse of a moving figure. Noting the pulsing bag, he assumed the worst and unleashed a barrage of shots towards the running shadow. It paused as it registered the pain, dropping the bag to reveal Hinata, slightly worse for wear and dishevelled. Dashing up to her, he continued to release shots, making what turned out to be a man fall to his knees with multiple wounds.  
"Hinata, are you alright?" He gently asked, the barrel of his weapon aimed directly at the man and his finger never straying too far from the trigger. Hesitantly nodding, Hinata rose to her feet and glared menacingly at her kidnapper. Now faced with the chance to attack someone without repercussions except for killing, she could go all out and truly test her abilities. Before she could attack though, she was stopped as a hand held out a mobirate as well as the Gokai-Pink key. Looking into Naruto's face, she was met with the same steely determination that she assumed that she had.

"Use this power and become part of my crew. Prove to everyone that you are not as weak as you show yourself to be!" emboldened by the statement, she took hold of the key and phone resolutely as she turned to her attacker, left quaking in fear by the pistol aimed at his head. The academy had taught him how to handle himself in a fist fight, how people could bend the elements to their will and most importantly, the ways of the ninja, so when faced by the unrivalled speed of a musket ball, he was left confused and hurt. Managing to regain some strength as the two talked, he reached for his holster and drew out a kunai, the dark metal almost blending seamlessly into the night.

"I don't know who you kids think you are," He growled out, hopefully still appearing intimidating despite the immense pain that he was in. "But you can e damn sure that I'm going back home with the Byakugan, alive or dead!" Lunging forward, he grazed Naruto's arm, forcing him to let out a hiss in pain before responding with another bullet to the attacker's stomach. Hinata was not idle either, taking a few chakra points out with precise Jyuuken strikes to the chest, making him breathe heavier than he was doing so previously. While he was distracted, the two regrouped and flipped up their keys, revealing the silver part beneath.

"You remember how to do this from your time spent stalking me in the bushes?" Naruto teased, eliciting a blush from Hinata along with her nod. "Good. Then as an old captain once said, let's make this showy!" Striking to the side, the phone opened up and he inserted the key, Hinata flowing not too far behind, as he said,

"Gokai change!" before turning.

 _ **GOOOKAIGER!**_

Naruto had donned the red suit of Captain Marvellous while Hinata now wore the pink suit belonging to Ahim de Famille, princess of pirates. The black visor was designed a little differently and also had the addition of a skirt, yet the bright colour never took away from the intimidating figure they had in the darkness brandishing their guns and sabres, they charged forward and in his shock, they managed to get a few solid strikes in. before they could attack any further though, he regained his bearings and blocked one sword with his kunai, before jumping back from the bullets.

"Your little tricks won't fool me anymore! You've still got a lot to learn compared to a Kumo chunin!" He declared, his hands blazing through numerous positions before pausing, where he said **Raiton Jutsu: Mugen Hikari! (Infinity lightning).** Thrusting his hands forward, hundreds of small lightning bolts came out and struck the pair, who were left panting after the vicious attack. "Just be glad that I have to keep you alive, though the same won't be said about your red friend here."

"You talk too much, you know?" Naruto taunted, secretly hoping that some assistance would soon come, but that would involve the patrol being awake and that was far too unlikely. The Hyuugas however were a different story. There heir had been kidnapped and once they notice that, they should come as fast as possible to any sign of combat, they just had to stall until then. At that moment he had a genius idea, and whispered to Hinata his plan. She nodded and in synchronised movement, they hit the button on their gleaming gold belt buckles, making them spin and reveal two new keys. Flipping them open and grabbing the mobirates, they posed and now intoned once more,

"Gokai change!"

 _ **SWAAAPMAN!**_

Holograms of armour appeared at their upper and lower halves, rapidly flickering between multiple colours before landing on their respective colours and forming. Separated by a golden belt, the two halves were placed upon a black under-suit and the helmets had a face moulded into it. Naruto stuck out his right arm to the side while Hinata stuck her left out as Naruto stated,

"Change sentai!"

"Swapman!" they both yelled together. The kidnapper, confused by the sudden transformation, suddenly grew angry,

"Are you kidding me!? Don't try to make a mockery of me!" he threw the kunai forward, but both spun around it. Hinata took the front, punching as a pink wind surrounded her fist.

"Turbulent wind!" Not expecting it, he took the hit directly and was blown back into the range of Naruto, who cupped his hands at his side and pushed them forward, flames bursting out.

"Yokai breath!" left disoriented and burned, the two stood before the attacker and pressed their wrist mounted suit swappers. Sliding out the lower plates, they exchanged them and slid them back into their swappers. Holding them upward, a monotone voice announced,

 _ **RED! AND! PINK!**_

 _ **PINK! AND! RED!**_

Their lower halves began to flicker through colours once more and Hinata's ended on red, leaving Naruto with pink. Charging energy to their legs, they jumped in the air and headed down straight towards the disabled man.

"Fire tornado!"

"Breeze flame!" their attacks struck true and the kidnapper was left unconscious with the two letting out a triumphant cry.

"Yes! We managed to succeed! We'll make the greatest pirate crew in the whole world, no in all of space!" While a little confused by his statement, Hinata went along and cheered with him. She proved not to anyone else but herself that she was strong and that was the greatest, most euphoric feeling to her.

"Yeah we will." She agreed. "But are we going to keep this secret? We can't just leave the man here, he could go home and tell Kumo about our power." Naruto's cheer dimmed a little, but he never lost his smile.

"Eh, it'll be alright. We could just say that e was seen running around and then these two people came and fought him off! He seems broken enough to not require a mind sweep." They looked down on the man, left curled in a foetal position on the scorched earth, leaves scattered by the winds that they had made. He was quietly sobbing to himself and seemed to accept his fate. "It'll be fine. No one will know."

"No one will know what Naruto? " they slowly turned to look not only into the eyes of a concerned Sarutobi, but also the harsh unshaking glare of Hiashi Hyuuga, father of Hinata.

* * *

 **Naruto's super sentai 'SAIKO!' pedia!**

 _Change sentai Swapman_ _- チェンジ戦隊スワップマン_

 _a team composed of 5 teens caught up in an incident with the morphoids, aliens with the ability to interchange with each other for different abilities. With the help of the great doctor Torikae, these chosen few are granted the suit swappers, made with the technology of the morphoids, that allow them to combine their strength in multiple ways and combat the threat. this was the first time that the combination powers would be used as a focal point outside of the giant robos and would be the basis for the fusion jutsu used today, where multiple elements are used in a single attack._

 **Dear god was that hard. I had to cross reference dynaman and changeman to get the suitable Japanese parts for 'sentai' and 'man' before finding the part that stood for 'change' in changeman and then find the kanji for'swap' in engrish and then put it all together in a way that would make it come out as 'change sentai swapman' rather than 'sentai change kokanman' or something. in other news, If this works, then I can implement new teams and you've already heard of how the newer teams are available (like zyuohger.)**

 **Bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4 - a black uncovery

**What's up? I'm back and it's time to get into a real fight! I really was lazy adding in two more teams and regretting it, but I won't let my laziness hold you back from some morphin action! Can I say that about super sentai? Anyway, let's go.**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: You've been caught! are you really going to fight him!?_

 _Naruto: Police? Spies? ...martial artists? This is a super show!_

 _Ex-aid: this is dangerous, but let's clear this with no continues!_

 _Naruto: danger won't stop me 'ttebayo! Believe it!_

 _E-a+N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that you were the black figure that managed to breach the village walls and increase village wide security by forcing me to place a large amount of ANBU on patrol for a non-existent figure that had actually been hiding in plain sight?" the aged Hokage was sat above the two pirates, looking down on the two children. One was shaking in distress, near tears at having been caught out of the compound, while the other held strong against the killing intent, determined not to let his friend take any of the fall.

"Yeah! I found this cool ship and it had all these keys in it that let me become all these different heroes; I think they called it super sentai or something…" Naruto informed Sarutobi, who slowly nodded and took a blow of his pipe. He was sceptical, but he saw how they had transformed and fought off the kidnapper, so there was little reason not to believe him.

"Is there any way you could prove this to me right now?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto smiled at the challenge.

"Of course! Hey Hinata, we've got to put on a show." Naruto said as he lightly nudged Hinata. The pale eyed girl, brought out of her reverie, blushed at having been caught but agreed to join the demonstration. They brought out the mobirates and ranger keys, the Hokage leaning forward in intrigue. There had never been tales of someone who fought with keys and the folding tools were a completely new thing for him. To be honest, it was kind of humbling when someone came to the 'professor' with new discoveries.

"Gokai change!" they turned the keys and the crossed swords formed, pink and red symbols coming out. Hiruzen dodged out of the way, but the glowing letters didn't reach him, turning back to cover the two children.

 _ **GOOOKAIGER!**_

"Gokai-red!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Kaizoku sentai Gokaiger!" while Hiruzen was astounded by the main transformation, it was a bit strange to see the two announce themselves like that.

"Well, if you do it right, I'm sure that it could be somewhat intimidating." The hokage said and Naruto fell to the ground.

"Come on Jiji, you can't mock that! It's an important part of it!" The young boy whined, though Sarutobi laughed it off. The other figure, silent until now, had a more derisive comment.

""It's absolutely ridiculous. I will not have my daughter stoop to such low levels as this." Hiashi Hyuuga, father of Hinata, spat out. "It's a mockery of everything I've taught her." She wilted under the fierce gaze of her father. Noticing Hinata's distress, Naruto raised up his blade at the man, earning a single raised brow.

"Oh? So the weak do defend each other. I suppose that makes sense, seeing as you needed to of you to beat a single measly man."

"Hey, knock it off! She hasn't even joined the academy yet, how can you expect her to beat a fully grown ninja!?" Naruto yelled at the man, despite the weak protests of Hinata. Hiashi merely harrumphed, turning away from the pirate and roughly grabbing the girl's hand.

"Come. We'll deal with your punishment at home. Maybe next time you'll be competent enough to not get kidnapped."

"Now Hiashi, you cannot for a moment believe that anyone of their age could've fought off a jonin level Kumo nin?" Hiruzen questioned, already having a sneaking suspicion of what the man's answer would be. True to his thoughts the man turned and looked hi straight in the eye.

"What occurs from this moment is now clan business Hokage. You have no right to intercede at this point." A tired sigh escaped the hokage's lips. This was a clause that was often abused so that any crimes that a clan committed could be classed as clan business and there would be no official way for the hokage to intervene, which allowed people to get away scot clean if their clan agreed to it.

"That's fine. I hope that you will show some leniency in your training Hiashi." He said and Naruto looked at him with betrayal.

"Wait, you're just going to let him do this!? Hinata didn't do anything wrong!" he protested though could only stare in contempt as they started to walk away. Blank eyes met black glass and in the spur of the moment, he let something no one expected out.

"I challenge you for Hinata's freedom!"

* * *

"You've made a foolish choice child." Hiashi said from his place on the training grounds. Despite all of the Hokage's protests, he was unable to stop either ego from taking the battle seriously. Naruto simply ran a hand down his saber, flicking it at the ground.

"Heh, if he wants to punish innocent people then he'll have to go through me!" Naruto declared, his blade pointing directly at his opponent. Hiashi simply took up the traditional gentle fist stance and prepared for the call.

"There will be no killing or permanent harm. The first to concede defeat or first blood wins." Hiruzen knew the flaw in his ruleset. There was ways for the Jyuuken to render someone unconscious or seal away the chakra without needing to harm the enemy in any significant way. He could only hope that Hiashi would honour this single rule, if not for him, then for the wishes of the fourth…

"Hajime!"

Two combatants ran at each other, chakra coated fingers meeting metal. It was the pinnacle of taijutsu, needing no more than a gentle touch to incapacitate the recipient. Hiashi gave a few cautionary stabs, two to Naruto's chest and one to his arm. Caught off guard, the red pirate took the strike to the arm and fled back.

"That hurts! I guess that something else would work here!" He pulled out his mobirate, a simple move that shocked his viewers.

"That should be impossible! To move after being hit in such an area!" Hiashi turned on his Byakugan and was astounded by what he saw. Despite his forced closure, the tenketsu were still open, chakra flowing freely within it. Had the gaudy suit really protected him from the piercing touch?  
"Gokai change!"

 _ **DEEEKARANGER!**_

Pirate was replaced by police as the helmet became more rounded, police lights and sirens on the side. The jacket disappeared and the bodysuit itself became red, with a one on the chest in black taking the left side of the torso.

"Tokusou sentai! Dekaranger!" he yelled, taking two pistols out of their holsters. Aiming them at Hiashi, he told him with conviction,

"There is no way that I'm letting you hurt Hinata for something she didn't do! You can't hit me if you can't reach me!" a barrage of laser beams crossed the training ground, sending Hiashi into a dance of dodging, weaving his way around the projectiles. Underneath his hard exterior, he was actually impressed. Never before had someone as young as Naruto faced him and not been defeated at this stage, let alone unaffected. He was also slightly concerned; these devices had no chakra, but still could produce rays of light that could damage someone, if the marks on the trees meant anything. That meant that the boy could potentially keep this up infinitely while he was bound to tire at one point. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his abdomen and Hiashi looked down to see a scorch mark clear upon his white shirt. The momentary distraction was all Naruto needed to land several more shots, pushing Hiashi back with each one.

"But wait! There's more!" the police/pirate announced as he drew out another key. "Gokai change!"

 _ **GEEEKIRANGER!**_

"Let me show you my JUUken! Beast fist!" Naruto, now a tiger, dashed forward, meeting Hiashi's fist with his own. They clashed in a fast deadlock, every strike meeting another but with Naruto's increased strength compared to Hiashi, who had never really bothered to train his physical strength, the tide was slowly turning to Naruto's side.

'Perhaps these suits are worth more than just decoration…' Hiashi thought, ducking to the side as a gloved fist filled the space where he once was. 'I believe that I need to use it.'

"Kaiten!" If he even slightly believed that the move was unnecessary, he would never use it, but seeing how all the typical moves were ineffective then there was only few choices left to pick. Releasing chakra from every possible point in his body, Hiashi began to spin rapidly, an expanding dome of pure energy pushing Naruto off of him and changing him back to normal Gokai-red.

"With this, you won't be able to land a single hit with either of your previous tricks. How do you plan to beat me now?" Hiashi taunted, pointedly ignoring his own daughter's cries. Naruto pushed himself up off of the dirt, thinking of the many different possibilities. Right now, it was less of making a spectacle and simply ending the fight. He wasn't an idiot; he could easily tell that the battle was one that was highly against him, but if losing meant Hinata got punished then he only had one choice.

"He got out two keys, one, his Gokai-red key and the other, akaranger. Pressing the button on both gun and sword, he placed the keys in the hole and turned, pushing the cylinder back down.

 _ **FINAL WAAVE!**_

The weapons began to glow, cycling through numerous colours as Naruto held them up. Hiashi, unsure of what was too happen next, prepared to begin his rotation once more. As the dome reappeared, Naruto looked at the spinning Hyuuga, a firm smirk on his covered face.

"You'll love this. This better work!" he brought down the sword, making a vertical arc of red energy came rushing forward. This was followed up by a glowing bullet hitting it mid-flight, increasing the heat emanating off the attack. "Gokai slash and shoot!"

The two techniques collided, sparks coming out from the fierce struggle for dominance. Neither had a clear advantage, moving back and forward constantly. The bystanders could only watch in awe as two energies battled, though the Kaiten was winning due to the fact that it had a constant force behind it while the shot and slash were fighting independently. However, noticing the potential downfall of his attack, Naruto recklessly jumped forward, a new key in hand.

"Gokai change!"

 _ **GOOO-BUSTERS!**_

"let's morphin'!"

 _ **IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!**_

Green 0's and 1's appeared to coat his leg as Naruto, now Red buster, kicked his own attack, forcing it further into the solid blue wall. With the strength of two attacks combined, it broke through the barrier, the full effect of both attacks ramming straight into Hiashi. Standing confidently over the injured body of the proud Hyuuga, he pressed a button on the left of his suit, sword appearing in his hand.

 _ **TRANSPORT!**_

"Do you forfeit?" he asked Hiashi and with little leeway, he was forced to go against his pride and reluctantly say,

"I forfeit this match. I was unprepared to face someone with this skill." Hiruzen quickly raised his left hand.

"The winner of this match is Naruto Uzumaki!" as all of his suits disappeared leaving Naruto as normal, he lost his seriousness fast, jumping in the air and dragging Hinata to him.

"Yeah, I did it! We're free!" spinning the girl around, he never did notice that she had passed out, a combination of tiredness and embarrassment taking its toll on her. When he did see, he began to furiously shake the girl, an attempt to wake her up.

"Jiji! She's down! What do I do!?" Hiruzen just looked happily down at the two young children, pleased that they had made so much progress, each in their own ways. He had feared for Naruto's life many times throughout his early days, but seeing him defeat a full jonin, and a clan head at that, was a most awe inspiring thing to see.

"She'll be fine. I'm certain that Hiashi will care for her as was his side of the challenge. How about we go home now? You must be tired."

Naruto was dead weight the moment he was in Hiruzen's hands.

* * *

It had been a year since then and the two were preparing to go to their first day at the academy. True to his word, Hiashi had not punished her that day and with the knowledge of a guardian for his daughter, he was much happier with sending her to the establishment.

"Do you think this coat suits me Hinata?" Naruto asked, turning and posing for the girl as they wandered down the streets, ignoring the not so silent ridicule and insults. He had taken on the look of the previous captain, red coat and shirt with black trousers and boots, all lined with gold. It was a stark difference to the ratty orange and blue jumpsuit that he had before and gave a more intimidating appearance.

"Of course Naruto. You look wonderful." Hinata herself had gone through a few minor changes, replacing the dull brown jacket with a lighter pink version, as well as purple trousers. They had managed to find younger outfits for each of the Gokaigers and while Naruto had attached himself to the more stylish dressings, a lavish pink dress wasn't too befitting a ninja.

The academy was a towering building, the white walls reaching high into the sky and occasionally broken by wooden panels. Children of all ages were waiting outside, playing or chatting while the bell had not yet been rung.

"I suppose we're meant to talk to people now, right?" Naruto asked and Hinata agreed, so heading to the nearest play area, they attempted to talk to some of the people closest to their age. At first, it was going wonderfully, managing to make friends with the likes of an incredibly lazy boy by the name Shikamaru Nara, a pleasantly rotund boy with a satchel of snacks called Choji Akimichi and a well meant, if a little bossy, girl named Ino Yamanaka, who was admiring the flowers. They had even managed to break the age barrier by meeting some of the people in the year above: Tenten, Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee.

Tenten was a nice girl, polite in her greetings but still casual enough to easily talk to. The girl was very adamant on not giving a surname however for reasons unknown. She was a little weapon crazy, apparently thanks to her father and was eager to see their gear when they had mentioned it, though took the denial with grace.

Rock Lee was… an eccentric person. He was eager to restart the year and had been training intensely throughout the school break. Many were not too ready to talk to him, but through the quirky exterior was a genuinely interesting boy, with many of the same likes and dislikes of the rest of his year.

On the contrary, Neji was a very introverted person. Every word was spoken calmly and well thought out beforehand. He had made his contempt for the main house clear from the beginning and would constantly look down upon Hinata for her nature which contrasted with the majority of Hyuuga. He also hated the fact that she was using techniques not of the Jyuuken and weapons, spouting off about how she was weak for needing to lean on such tools. Needless to say, they had not spoken for much longer.

"This could actually be quite nice." Hinata happily noted, Naruto agreeing completely. Their jovial mood however, was ruined by the arrival of one Sakura Haruno. There was nothing wrong with her appearance; a red qipao dress, green eyes and somehow natural pink hair. It was the fact that she, like many others, had been influenced by her parents, much like any child would in their developing years. Tales were spun of the blond haired demon, a giant brought down to human size to be easily rid of, so when her eyes fell upon the happily chatting couple, she had to act.

"Hey! You're the demon!" Sakura yelled at them, knocking them out of their talk. Naruto had heard all the same drivel before from the adults, so heeded it no mind, yet Hinata, in all of her kindness, stood to face the pink haired girl.

"HE's no demon! He's my friend." She told her, but Sakura didn't care. As it always had been, the louder voice was obviously the truth and Sakura had no competition in that part.

"Yeah he is!" She claimed. "My mummy said so! My mummy's always right!" then began the chanting. As more and more people were attracted to the conflict, hearing the yells that Sakura gave agree with their own parents, they too joined in the jeering. Echoes of "Demon!" and "monster!" rang around the playground drew more like minded children to the taunting and Naruto, for all the strength that he had, began to waver in his courage. Tears were brimming in his eyes and he fled into the Academy to the cheers of all the other children. The worst part was when he looked around and saw one of the friends he already made, Ino, joining in and the idea of one of his friends, no matter how new, turning on him was painful.

"What on earth do you think you're doing!?" It appeared that they would find no reprieve inside of the walls ever, as the head of the academy ran up to them.

"Naruto was being bullied sir. They were all calling him names and some were ready to throw things." Hinata explained, but the disgusted look on his face did not waver, to her dismay.

"It's merely them trying to be friendly in a different way. Don't worry, it will be fine for you." He tried saying gently, but Hinata threw off the arm he tried to place around her.

"But they were calling him monster! Freak!" she complained, but the two were pushed out of the doors to a suddenly quiet group.

"See, it was only your imagination. These lot are fine, so don't lie or else you'll be the ones in trouble." The pair looked anxiously at each other. Perhaps the year wouldn't be so nice after all.

 **Naruto's super sentai 'SAIKO!'pedia!**

 _Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger -_ _特捜戦隊デカレンジャー_

 _A team of police_ _a_ , _a team of police men and women that fight intergalactic crime assisted by Agent Abrera, an alien arms dealer, under the watchful guidance of Doggy Cruger, who evtually joins them in combat. They are part of the special police Dekaranger (S.P.D) and reinvented how the super sentai combat justice. they, as part of an official police force, are able to access the highest tier of weaponry and technology, even using the base as a mech in battle._

 _Juken Sentai Gekiranger - 獣拳戦隊ゲキレンジャー_ _,_

 _a group of martial artists versed in Juuken, the beast fist. The students of the orginal practitioner had a falling out over whether positive or negative emotions are the best source of power and the resulting conflict resulted in the side of hatred losing their powers and the side of good losing their huma forms. the combat carried on to this day, with the team fighting against someone who wished to resurrect the evil. The team utilise common martial arts weapons and are the most recent team to have a focus on martial arts._

 _Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters - 特命戦隊ゴーバスターズ_

 _a group of secret agents dedicated to the protection of enetron, the greatest ffuel to replace fossil fuels and dominate the market. they fought against vaglass, a group dedicated to retrieving enough enetron to resurrect their master messiah, a being created from a enetron virus. thanks to the government backing, they have access to a vast amount of transforming weaponry designed to blend in; a sword that acts as a pair of binoculars or a camera gun. They set the latest example of colourful spies alongside numerous other version, though none were as successful._

 **Goddamn that was hard! Well, nothing really to say other than enjoy what comes next!**


	5. Chapter 5 - a school duplicity

**Hey, it's me! I'm back again and the christmas special is going along quite nicely, with the first introduction out of the way. I would say more but, well, there's a story to be read here isn't there? Anyway, let's go**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: School days? it's like a life simulator._

 _Naruto: It's time for a raid! You better not die out there!_

 _Ex-aid: Do you have any keys for helping with homework?_

 _Naruto: I can't use Megaranger, Liveman, Fiveman and Turboranger like that!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"Naruto, You've been a constant annoyance since the first day you arrived at this fine establishment and have tormented many of your peers without due cause. I am well within my right to have you expelled immediately and make it so you can never return!"

Naruto had received this speech so often he was practically able to copy it verbatim. The 'charges' against him were often frivolous and baseless, yet with an entire school apart from a few against him, there was little he could do.

'I swear I got a detention for breathing too loudly.' The pirate mentally commented to himself. He had removed his coat in the early months and resorted to a dulled down version of his original jumpsuit, for there was far too great a risk of damage occurring to it; after all, they had already attacked his clothes before. Fortunately, the risk of alienating the Hyuugas meant that Hinata bore little of the brunt, yet she was still berated by her family (Though less so since her father's defeat.) Of course, this also meant that Naruto had to take the rest of the blame, because it was obvious that he was 'corrupting respectable heirs with his manipulative and rude mannerisms.' That was a quote.

"So what do you have to say for yourself then!?" the headmaster had leaned forward, emphasising his ragged features and allowing spittle to fly through the air.

"I don't see the need to answer you seeing as you have blatantly disregarded my truths and claims for the past 3 years," Naruto reminded the man, much to his displeasure. "But I suppose I can tell you."

"There had been a group of students, all in the year above, that had been antagonising my friend, Rock Lee. They were specifically targeting his lack of chakra, which I also remind you, is something that he has surpassed the need for. Obviously, I was not going to let them get away with such things, so I interceded." He was surprised that the man had managed to remain quiet. Typically, he would already be raving about how he lied and how his students all have model behaviour – how it was his friend's fault and most likely was simply trying to act like him. Continuing on, Naruto recounted,

"They had made multiple threatening remarks, so I thought it best to try and politely ask them to leave." Okay, perhaps that was a little off the mark.

" _Yo, would it be possible for you to not bully my friend? He's kinda close to me."_

" _Ha, a runt like you sticking up for the dead-last? I don't know who's more pathetic!"_

" _Perhaps you three need to focus on your own work before criticising others."_

" _You think you can beat all of us on your own!? You really are an idiot!"_

" _No, that was wrong… I'll tie my hands behind my back to make it equal, okay?"_

" _You idiot! We're taking this to the training grounds!"_

The headmaster smirked, much like a cat that had played with its prey far too long.

"And I suppose that you ended up mobbing them to make it an uneven fight did you? It's the only way that could explain how these upstanding boys ended up brutally beaten." The smile was victorious, even as Naruto placed his face within his palms.

"Nope. I did it all by myself. I really couldn't care if you didn't believe me." Naruto drawled, preparing for the incoming spit storm.

"Well, whether or not you did use a gang, you still left three boys beaten and didn't even care to tell anyone! You shall stay behind after school, where we shall… talk about your misbehaviour." Attempted beatings. It was the typical stuff he had become used to by now.

"Yes. I look forward to it this time." With not a by-your-leave, Naruto abruptly stood up and turned to the door, making his way out. He didn't mind. It was all simply part of the plot.

If there was nothing else that he had learnt in the academy, it was that deception was a ninja's best friend (which was ironic considering that most ninja battles had been straight up brawls with brightly coloured clothing and not a single sense of subterfuge or stealth.) thus, he had planned with Hinata to hide their true potential, his by acting as the dead-last with just a fancy way of speaking and Hinata's, by acting the princess: shy, well-mannered and delicate. The secret was withheld from all but them and one other, for everyone had taken it at face value; it was easier to believe when it was exactly how they expected them to be. The only one who they had admitted it too was Rock Lee, soon after his bout with the bullies.

He had not even dreamed of being able to use chakra, so when he had been approached by the pair and told that he could use it alongside many other things if he joined them, he was understandably doubtful. It had taken but a simple demonstration, with budding flowers, scorched trees and crumbled rocks to sway his mind, the chance being far too great to pass on. He was sworn into the crew and had been secretly scouting his year for any potential members. So far, there were few candidates, the mostly likely being Tenten, whom he was close friends with.

It was this quiet search and secret that meant that many of their own peers looked down on them, while their teachers, who were supposed to be responsible for their protection at least, had free reign to ask questions they wouldn't learn at all in the academy syllabus, forge test results so that they would be unable to rise too high (For Naruto, preventing him from ever rising at all) and providing faulty materials and blaming them for the failures that had resulted. What really irked the red pirate so much however was that there was a certain someone who had received much of the opposite during their time at the academy and he was sat with a pompous smirk at the back of the class, waiting for the next lesson to start.

'Sasuke Uchiha…' He was a brat in blue that was the dream boy of almost the entirety of the female population, including the adults. After the unfortunate murder of his entire clan at the hands of Itachi Uchiha, the civilians and council had been whispering poisoned words into his ears, slowly causing an oversized ego to form and continue to grow from that day onward. He lorded his supposed superiority over the rest of his class, making enemies of the male portion but with the way that the staff had been pandering to him by fixing fights and placing magnets in targets, people couldn't question it without ending up on the bad side of numerous 'powerful' entities.

"So today we'll be going over the henge, seeing as we have someone who likes pretending to be other people!" Groans echoed across the room as angered stares focused upon the newly seated Naruto.

"Ah yes, that was particularly fun, wasn't it Hinata?" He commented, the mentioned girl lightly giggling. He had pretended to be Sasuke for a single day, taking in all of the discounts, random praise and unnecessary gifts, but had been eventually found by Iruka when Sasuke had been revealed to have not even left his home. The students were called down and each performed the technique, some with slight errors and some with massive mistakes. As you would expect, these were ironed out by the teachers. Hinata had performed hers flawlessly, earning a stiff applause and a 'well done' from Iruka but once it had become time for Naruto to be put to the test, the entire atmosphere changed.

With each step down the stairs, curious looks turned to judgements. Hidden whispers became more apparent, spreading rumours and malicious lies. Iruka's look, paired with his assistant Mizuki sent a shiver down his spine, but he wouldn't let that occur.

"Right then Naruto. Just a single transformation into a different person. Surely you would be able to do that?" Iruka said, as if knowing he would fail, to the laughter of his classmates.

"5 Ryo that he fails completely!" Came from Kiba, the child from the Inuzuka clan. He was fond of yelling out remarks, desiring the satisfaction that came with being the alpha of the class, but until he could beat Sasuke, he would whittle away at Naruto.

"I don't take sucker bets!" Another random person yelled back and the room filled with mocking laughter once more. Sure, he had fairly good temper control, but when faced with scorn like this, Naruto could only do what he knew best.

Making a show of things.

"Okay then, let me show you what I can do!" In a puff of smoke, the young child's form was replaced by the withered visage of the third Hokage, a small orange book in hand and giggles unbefitting of a wise leader. It took a couple of seconds for the change of scenario to register, but the confused gazes of the class and staff soon knocked him out of his happy time.

"What on earth am I doing here?" He asked to Iruka, who was slowly growing in anger until he bursting, saying,

"Naruto! How dare you take the form of the hokage and mock it by giving him porn! You didn't even get the pose right! He stands tall and proud, not slouched and giggling like a fangirl. Fur-" The rest of his rant was stopped when copious amounts of killing intent was placed upon his shoulders, pushing him and Mizuki to his knees and causing the majority of the class to faint under the pressure.

"Iruka, Mizuki, You better have a good explanation for why I am here just for you to insult me. Otherwise, I shall be forced to punish you harshly." The terror was briefly paused when a voice, familiar only to the adults came from outside the door.

"Yes. I would be very interested in your explanations." The figure that strode through the door struck fear and confusion into the hearts of everyone. The children had only heard of them in history, whereas the adults had been certain that he had fallen during battle. Blonde hair was draped over a muscled face, a body prepared for battle covered by a robe that had been made famous by its wearer.

"Minato? That's impossible. I witnessed your passing with my very eyes…" Hiruzen was frozen to his place, eyes stuck on the seemingly resurrected Minato before him. It was clearly an imposter, for a dead man would not be able to come back to life without the help of a certain banned jutsu, yet he couldn't deny the skill of henge usage.

"The fourth Hokage!?" On the other hand, Iruka was mentally freaking out. This incredible war hero, renowned for slaughtering an entire army in mere minutes, had walked into his classroom and believed that there was something wrong with his form of teaching.

"I hear that you've been handling this class entirely wrong Mr Umino. Blatant favouritism and discrimination among your pupils is something that should be banned in the classroom, let alone actively encouraged." The fourth's harsh words had their desired effect; Iruka began to feel guiltier and guiltier with each coming word. Mizuki however, was much braver with his vocalisation of his beliefs.

"Well, we've simply been trying to finish what you've started. Thanks to your efforts in putting the-" A raised hand silenced him and He continued on.

"This is not how I imagined the people I trust with children to be. No matter the circumstances or what they are, I expect you to be giving this your all, without favouring one over the other, do you understand!?" Two quick nods came in succession. "Good, good. Now then, who here is Sasuke Uchiha?" the questioned boy quickly stood and Minato walked straight towards the boy.

SLAP!

"I have never seen such a gross display of ego and prejudice. Know this boy, you will not be able to get away with what you've done so far. Magnets in targets? Fixing fights so you face the weakest instead of next strongest? You'll die in the first mission if this is what you think it will be like out there. News flash: life won't give you a free shot." He berated, noticing that the young emo began shivering in anger. Before any retort could be given, a puff of smoke was caused, encasing the fourth and replacing him with Naruto, smirking victoriously.

You could've heard a pin fall in the ensuing silence. It was such an unexpected occurrence that there was no response in the first minutes. Soon though…

"Naruto! I will have you expelled for this! Desecrating the memory of an honoured hokage!" Iruka was building up to another of his Rants, but the clapping, slow but steady, coming from the hokage made him stop.

"Why, I think it was far less than desecrating a memory. Why, I do believe that he has exposed some secrets at the academy that had to come to light eventually, wouldn't you say?" His posture became the tall, proud warrior that the teacher had mentioned before, hardened gaze drilling into weakened and frightened ones.

"The way you speak suggests that you have been advocating discrimination and favouritism and with the reactions of both child and adult, I'm fairly certain that I know what is happening." His footsteps echoed and his speech enraptured despite how it was essentially a scolding. "When I first heard the claim, I had shrugged it off as simple jealousy, so imagine my surprise when a shadow clone I had created chanced upon this." The mentioned clone appeared in a tornado of leaves, holding within its hands several sizeable magnets.

"I know how you came across these." Hiruzen stated firmly, pulled out a piece of paper. "Several high intensity magnets required for use in training to go against resistance. I see now that it was really meant for cheating. I'm disappointed in the both of you." Unrelenting in his verbal beating, the attention turned to Sasuke, still left standing where he sat.

"So, the Uchiha. Special treatment I see. How do you feel knowing that your achievements were entirely superficial?" The question was smug and the answer was forced.

"I have earned everything I have been given. It is not my fault that the dead-last lied to get me in trouble." Sasuke practically growled out between gritted teeth.  
"I advise that you do not take such a tone with me boy. You speak above your station. However, to disprove you of that belief, I have some reading from the staff room." Reaching into his robes for another piece of paper, the third Hokage began to read.

"To all who are employed at this academy. You are to ensure that Sasuke Uchiha is to receive the highest marks as to ensure the safety of the Uchiha name and to downgrade Naruto Uzumaki due to certain reasons which I won't read out. All of Sasuke's tests are to automatically be placed within the 9o percentage range and preferable the 20's for the Uzumaki. That is all I'm willing to read now for the rest is entirely too corrupt for me to stomach right now." He made for the door, but not without a final warning to the adults.

"This will not go unpunished and the rest of the conspirators will also face similar punishments. You have been warned; take this no further." The room, sans Naruto and Hinata, shared a sigh of relief as the door slammed shut.

"Well, wasn't that a jolly discovery, learning that you have all purposely discriminated against me and hyped up the teme over there." Naruto joyfully remarked, takin his seat casually as if nothing had happened. Secretly, Hinata sighed. When she expected Naruto to go all out, never in her life would she have expected this. Exposing a conspiracy and practically ushering in a period of peace so that they could have a proper education rather than having to deal with boatloads of bias? Never, but she would take what she was given. After all, one should never look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Right… After that experience, I think we all deserve an early end. We'll see you after the weekend." Iruka wearily said, ushering the class of subdued students out of the door before slumping down at his desk, tired. Mizuki cautiously walked up to him before making an attempt at small talk.

"You know, this doesn't have to change anything if we don't want it to." The assistant remarked, peaking Iruka's interest. "With the civilian council, all it takes is a few magic words and there would be no issue eft. We could continue as we were and ensure that the right people get what they deserve."

"But what… what if we didn't choose the right people? What if we made a mistake?" He thought back on the torment that he had put on the young boy through his time there. 3 years' worth of frivolous excuses for detention, purposely failed tests and actual research into what he couldn't do to ensure that there was constant sources of humiliation was becoming increasingly harsh and unnecessary in his mind. Perhaps it was time for a change… Although his college didn't follow the same thought pattern.

"Don't worry. The Hokage will eventually come to his right mind and we can forget that this entire thing ever happened. Things Will be okay Iruka; I'm sure it will all turn out fine." The teacher watched as his assistant walked out of the door, leaving him all alone in the white room, faced with an imagined audience of disapproving faces, judging him for his actions. He took a deep breath and laid his head upon the hard oak.

"Perhaps," He pondered. "This may not turn out the way you think Mizuki."

 **Let's stop here. No sentai battles yet, but you all know where this all goes, right? I've got something simple to show you that came from how I originally planned to do this story and it involves something... forbidden. Plus, Lee has joined the crew, but as What colour? I'll leave you to find out.**


	6. Chapter 6 - a traitor's trickery

**I'm back again and this time with fighting! Yay! We're returning to canon for a short stop, so please make any transfers quickly.**

 **He, he. Train joke. But anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Let's game! Metccha game! Muucha game! What's your name? You're a Pirate ninja!_

 _Naruto: Come on Mega- I mean Ex-aid! There's a game to be beaten!_

 _Ex-aid: I guess you could call this test a game too!_

 _Naruto: Then it must be stuck on hard mode!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"You fail!"

"What!? So I can't make a clone; that doesn't mean that I'm bad at stealth or espionage! How many bloody times do you even see someone using stealth? No, wait, that's wrong – Using sneaky tactics?"

It was the most obvious form of dislike they could show with what little power they had over the village. They had managed to whittle down the defences surrounding the academy system, meaning they were able to 'suitable adjust the curriculum to allow the greatest potential to be seen' – a statement which pretty much meant 'we choose who graduates and who fails and you can do nothing about it.' So when it came to the tests of Naruto's year, it was a simple feat to change the requirements in order to be against him. That mean that there was a higher emphasise on the clone requirement, which he was incapable of doing due to his unnaturally high chakra level.

"You were told of the requirements and you were unable to fulfil them. That is a solid fact and you cannot change that." Iruka said, albeit with a little reluctance. During his time with the child, he had somewhat warmed up to him, even if he had remained distant, so seeing Naruto fail was a little saddening, but no more that it would be for any other child failing.

"Welp, that sucks. I guess I've got to go then." He said as he threw up his arms. He knew there was no real way of winning when arguing, but there was always the chance that he could just go to Jiji and get him to promote him, but that would also lead to scorn from people who thought he only got the chance because he was friends with the hokage.

"Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry that you didn't become a ninja!" Hinata said as she walked up to his place. The red pirate was a little surprised to find that he had managed to make his way towards the swing that he would always end up at when he was left a little down after a particularly rough day.

"Eh, you know it'll be fine." He reassured the heiress, though her face lost none of its concern. "Now, are we still up for the trip to the galleon tonight? Perhaps we could see what else there is in the storage room." Within the GokaiGalleon, they had been able to find a multitude of different machines in the bowels, such as a four wheeled cart, a ship of sorts and what appeared to be a vehicle designed for flight from its design, though they clearly couldn't test the functionality.

"Oh, okay then… I'll be waiting." The girl gave one final glance to Naruto before slowly and reluctantly walking away to the retainer that was left waiting impatiently for her. They had previously talked about the very high chance that he would fail, but she was still upset at the thought.

"Look at him, sitting there all alone. It's where he deserves to be."

"I hear he managed to act like the fourth. The nerve of him – desecrated such an honoured ninja's name!"

"He's a troublemaker and a scoundrel, just what you'd expect from a de-"

"Shush! We aren't meant to talk about that in public!" the harsh and mocking whispers surrounded him on all sides, but he had made it this far; it would only bring down the public opinion if he were to snap now. He was so enraptured in listening to the parents and children talk about him that he was completely oblivious to Mizuki, who had snuck up behind him.

"Hey, you're looking a little dejected there. Is everything alright?"

'A: you wouldn't say that to anyone who has just been told they can't continue on in the line of work they had been pursuing for four years. B: I'm pretty sure you're one of the ones that had it set up so I would fail.' Naruto thought to himself as he planned out what he was going to do. After all, there had to be a reason as to why he would decide to talk to him now considering that he had made no real effort to even get to know him as a student.

"Um, well, I could be better I guess."

"Well don't worry, you know that Iruka can be a bit too harsh on people." The teaching assistant comforted, yet the plastic condolence really didn't have much of an effect. "For people like you, who just fail in a single area, we have something special for you to do and it's quite simple. All I need is…" Several rapid instructions were whispered to him, of which all were leading to an increasingly stupid plan.

'Dear lord, does he really expect me to follow that?' Naruto mentally asked himself with a stoic face. Seeing the smug grin on Mizuki's though showed that the guy truly believed him to be that idiotic.

"I'll… see what I can do."

"I trust you can you do it." The man left with a pat on his shoulder, a little too hard to be for good luck. Naruto dashed off towards the main tower; there was something important he had to tell Jiji now.

* * *

"What!? He believes you to be that stupid!?" the wizened old man bellowed towards his younger charge.

"Yep-yep. I don't know why he would choose the most protected scroll if he desired it for himself as I wouldn't even be able to get close to it under normal circumstances." Naruto agreed from his place leaning on the wall. Hiruzen just slumped down against his own and took a large drag from his pipe, the searing smoke soothing him. The men and women of the academy were a bit on the less informed side, but surely they understood that the forbidden scroll was incredibly tightly locked up and even the son of the Hokage was unable to view it unless he became one too.

"We will have to dispatch a group of ANBU under henge, for he shouldn't be expecting someone like you to have access to the higher levels." The hokage sighed with a hand to his forehead, though he was a bit confused when Naruto suddenly yelled,

"Wait! I've got an idea! What about I meet him and beat him myself? I could use my special abilities which he won't be able to prepare for?"

"So why on earth did you come to me if you could simply deal with him yourself? I could have learnt about it afterward and it would've been more convincing if you didn't immediately come to me?" Hiruzen questioned straight away, but the boy had his answer already prepared.

"If I did it this way, then he will be even more cautious, yes, but as soon as he realises that there is no one nearby and I am not under an illusion, then he'll be further lead into the trap by believing that any help I could've got is not coming or that I wasn't able to get any help!" He reasoned and with each passing second, Sarutobi knew that there would be no denying him the chance to execute a plan of his own.

"Fine." He eventually relented after a couple more questions. "Will you take Hinata along at least as backup? I know you can communicate with her over large distances and it would be better to have an easily notified second." Naruto agreed to the suggestion easily. It would have to replace their little adventure, but it was a potentially profitable venture that they couldn't afford to miss. Wonderful. I trust that you are able to succeed without the need for such gifts, but allow me to grant you this." Reaching into the ruffles of his robes, he pulled out a single scroll that he passed on to the young pirate, who eagerly opened it up.

"Cool, Kage Bunshin? I can totally rock this!" Naruto cheered as he looked over the instructions that were really non-existent. All he had to was provide the chakra while he held a single had sign; not too hard on any level.

"Well, it would better compliment you higher chakra and is actually a technique found within the scroll in order to add to the illusion." Sarutobi explained and Naruto threw him a salute as he dashed out of the door. "That boy will either go far, or he will bring the world down around him with what I do for him."

"Hey Hinata, We're going to have to change that meeting we were going to have!" Naruto cheerfully declared down the phone to Hinata, who was more than upset at the thought. Had she done something wrong in order to make him not want to meet up?  
"But why Naruto? I was so looking forward to it…" Quickly realising his mistake, he backpedalled.

"Oh no, no, no! That's not what I meant! We can still meet up, but I've got this super cool mission to do and I could use your help that way instead! "

"Oh, that's okay then. Should I call Lee too? I'm sure he would be happy to help."

"Nah, We'll be fine. I'm pretty sure he has stuff to do with his team at this point anyway, so it would be best not to bother him." He was also on a training period with Might Guy, a unique fighter who excelled in the martial arts and was known across the elemental nation for his highly demanding training system and what it could cause.

"Right then. I'll be waiting at my compound room and can signal my family if you need any help; my room is close enough to the area you should be in." Hinata confirmed with Naruto, who nodded despite the fact that there were none to see him, much less Hinata.

"That's great! I'll see you tomorrow with the good news – hopefully!" He signed off, closing the phone. Taking a small walk to the wooden floorboard he had hidden his greatest treasure under, he pried the loose piece of wood off and began to rummage through the different keys to see which would be most appropriate.

"Well, there's Ninja-black; bring back the black for a little scare fest, but beating him as a ninja just seems like it would be too boring… Magiranger? I could use them and say it was part of the forbidden scroll's repertoire… But then there's Gingaman, the original Gorangers, Mamorugers, Battle fever; I just don't know which ones to pick!" He fell back onto the hard floor, letting the stray keys simply scatter around him, but when his eyes lay upon a certain set of keys, he immediately scuffled over and took them into his hands.

"Yes! This'll be perfect!"

* * *

At the dead of night, Naruto snuck through the dense forestry, something he mused was becoming a real past time for him. According to the instructions he had been given by Mizuki, there was a large clearing that had possibly been made by someone training in several different elemental ninjutsu types; he hadn't been wrong, it was just that it was Naruto training with his different sentai keys.

"Right, log disguised as Scroll? Check. Right key collection? Check. This is going to be amazing! I wonder if Jiji managed to play his part right?" With the last question, a loud siren rang out across the village, a signal that there had been a high scale robbery. Luckily for him, it had been sent to the ANBU forces that it was simply a test and there was no need to worry, but by not telling the general populace, they would be able to simulate it and reduce the chance of any stray ANBU popping up. "Huh, I really shouldn't doubt that man. He's still got it in him I guess!" It was at that moment when a body came bursting out of the bushes towards him.

"Naruto, what on earth are you doing with the forbidden scroll!?" Iruka, only a slight bit work out, asked his student, who stood there with a smile.

"Oh, didn't expect you to already be here! I only had the chance to master a single jutsu, but that's enough for the test right?" Naruto returned with a slight chuckle to Iruka's disappointment.

"A test? You really believe that someone would put out a test that would require stealing an important treasure!?" The teacher questioned, but Naruto merely waved it off.

"It wasn't that hard and I'm pretty sure that the stuff in here is easier than it should be, so it's all fine Iruka-sensei!" Iruka was about to respond, either with further chiding or the large head jutsu, when an eerily calm voice and slow clap came from the same direction as Iruka had originally come from.

"So you did manage to succeed? I'm fairly surprised. I wouldn't think a drop-out such as you would be able to do such a dangerous thing." The comment was filled with malice that would be hard not to pick up on.

"Wait, Mizuki? You set him up to do this and called it a test?" Iruka said, mightily confused. He had seen the man throughout the entirety of the school year and he had shown no signs of potentially stealing one of the most important pieces of Konoha history.

"But of course! There was no way that I would be able to do it normally, but with the demon failing and being close to the Hokage, he would be the ultimate guinea pig!" The assistant taunted before he disappeared in a burst of light and reappeared next to the pirate, taking the scroll he had beside him. "Perfect, with this, Orochimaru will be invincible and he'll reward me with ultimate power! Who knew that it would be this easy to break through Konoha's defences!?" His cheerful declarations slowly descended further and further into lunacy, Iruka watching as any remnants of the jovial classroom aid that loved to pass on knowledge was kicked away with minimal concern.

"Ah yes, about that…" With a click of Naruto's fingers, the scroll in Mizuki's hands became a log as it originally was, causing both teachers to take a second look.

'He was able to disguise it without leaving a visible chakra print at a genin stage?' Iruka thought in amazement as he looked at the log before it was splintered in Mizuki's grip.

"Damn you! Where is the real thing!?" The man angrily growled towards he who was once his student, but in response, Naruto merely held his fingers in a cross sign before intoning,

"Kage Bunshin!"

In a poof of smoke, several copies of the young boy had appeared in the clearing, each holding a differently coloured key.

"I'm so sorry Mizuki, but your scroll is in another castle!" The original heckled before each Naruto followed the exact same movements, holding the phone to themselves and holding the key straight out.

"Gokai change!" Neither of the two teachers were prepared for when the boy(s) inserted their keys and turned, resulting in a series of Kanji coming out and enveloping them, turning into suits that had different versions of those kanji upon their helmets in dark black.

 _ **SHIIINKENGER!**_

"Shinken-red!"

"Onajiki Blue!"

"Onajiki green!"

"Onajiki pink!"

"Onajiki Yellow!"

"Ha, are those colourful monstrosities meant to scare me? What are they even meant to do?" Mizuki got out between stifled laughter.

"You should not underestimate the force of a samurai sentai!" Naruto as Shinken-red intoned, though the declaration was met with even more deranged laughter.

"Samurai!? Out of all the things you could've chosen, you picked a samurai to fight a ninja!? They're barely even close!" With the final claim, the assistant rushed forward to take a kunai through Naruto's body, but was met by a much larger blade.

"Really Mizuki? You mock the samurai and then decided to go into close quarters combat with one?" Naruto mocked as he parried the attack, making Mizuki stumble back a bit. "I think you aren't making a good example for the ninja!" He and his team made several slashes, the vast majority of which managed to hit. Iruka was at a loss of words, unable to comprehend that Naruto, thought only good in illusions and even that was only bloody once, was able to fight Mizuki to a standstill, all while claiming himself as a samurai.

"Were you ever told about why you are hated so much Naruto?" Mizuki seeming asked randomly, even allowing himself to be hit in order to get off the question.

"What? Why would that matter at this point?" Naruto asked, unaware of the growing despair arising in Iruka.

"You mustn't tell him Mizuki! It is against the law to do so!" HE cried, but his pleas went unheard.

"It is because you contain the Kyuubi! You are the demon who has slaughtered millions! You are the reason that your own parents are either dead or abandoned you!" The statement left silence in its path for a minute, the Samurais all taking in the news. Mizuki looked on victoriously until he felt a wet bolt strike at his back. "Wha?"

"Your words do not harm me." Shinken-blue said, lowering his bow as a gust of wind blew the aid into the nearby trees.

"I have come to terms with the way people treat me and if that is how they view me, then I shall change their ideas." Pink stated with conviction and fan in hand. Mizuki attempted to retort, an attempt that was stopped by a large rock impacting his back.

"I am not the Kyuubi and the actions I take show that." Yellow reminded him while the branches of the trees shot out razor sharp leaves that bit into Mizuki's skin.

"You know that sort of thing won't bring me down right?" Green patronisingly asked, while Red spun the Shinkenmaru upon his sword, causing the blade to be sheathed in fire.

"And I shall never let it do so while I draw breath!" The flames sent Mizuki to unconsciousness and Iruka was left gaping at the spectacle in front of him.

"Iruka-sensei? I might need help with this body."

* * *

 _Naruto's super sentai 'Saiko!' pedia!_

 _Samurai Sentai Shinkenger - 侍戦隊シンケンジャー_

 _A team of samurai, one lord and his retainers, who fought off the Gedoushu, strange malevolent beings that entered our world through gaps of any size. they planned to flood the Sanzu river, which would allow them to rise above humanity while they drowned in the tainted waters that would flood both the realms of living and dead. They utilised the power of Mojikara and were the first of the samurai teams, followed by the Bushido sentai Samuraigers._

 **Yep, made up a team there. What I had originally planned to do was have Naruto act as all six members through Kage bunshin until he got so overwhelmed and into solo work hat he was forced to get a crew and would slowly bond. This was replaced when people immediately asked who they wanted and I thought it would be easier this way.**


	7. Chapter 7 - a cherry animosity

**It's christmas and that means stories to read around a fire. If you still have one, otherwise it's read a story in bed while on your phone. i'm not going to judge. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Game clear! you're onto the next stage!_

 _Naruto: Yvoire seems a little antsy. I wonder what he wants..._

 _Ex-aid: Isn't that sort of thing too extreme for a schoolyard!?_

 _Naruto: Don't wory, she'll be up in the morning just fine._

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"So everything went alright last night then?" Hinata asked as she alongside Naruto walked towards their final academy session. Naruto cheerfully nodded as he strolled alongside her, hands on the back of his head.

"Absolutely perfectly! Not a single hitch and I still ended up getting promoted for it!" He was rather proud of that because on his files, it would be recorded that the only reason he failed was due to tampering and he was promoted from on field mission results.

" _After all, we can't have someone as promising as you fail out of the academy for something as trivial as not having the right clones learnt when you have a far better replacement. I'm sure that it will irk the council as well and I always could do with a little bit of entertainment, watching them flounder as I show them who's really boss."_

" _Wow, that's so cool Jiji! I bet I'm going to look awesome now! Do I get to use the red pirate as an alias now?"_

" _Well we could put that down, but typically titles are given by the other countries."_

" _Just jot it down now, because soon the whole world's either going to fear it or respect it, believe it!"_

" _Ha-ha, of course Naruto."_

"Yo! Naruto, Hinata, did you do it? Are you proper genin now!?" A loud and energetic voice yelled from down the road, causing the two to look on in surprise until they saw who it was that was calling.

"Yo, Lee! We just need to sit through one final day and then we're good to go!" Naruto happily replied, sticking out thumbs up that was quickly returned. He was a strange looking boy, with a bowl cut and a dark green body suit that contrasted terribly with the orange legwarmers that he had, but no one had the guts to tell him it looked terrible, especially considering that his team leader and father figure was a renowned taijutsu master with similar tastes.

"That's amazing! The pirates will prove that they are the best in no time!" Hinata giggled at the boy's enthusiasm, a trait that was only matched by his eccentricity.

"Yes, but we need to get all the members together first. We only have three people right now." Hinata gently reminded Lee, causing the boy to lose some of his exuberance. When he had learnt that the group couldn't properly function without all 6 members, it had made him a little downhearted, but he used that to further motivate his search for potential teammates.

"Well I think Tenten is good to join, so we just need to give her the appropriate tools." HE informed them and Naruto nodded quickly.

"I'll introduce her to the Galleon at the same time." Naruto stated, before pausing for a slight moment. "You never really got to see the majority of the ship did you? I'll have to give the both of you a tour around then, but it will have to wait until we are done with our team introductions." Lee had already come to expect that, having been through it himself, but he still bounced in place with excitement that positively lit up his face.

"Well then I shall eagerly wait for that time, but for now I must go; my team is calling to me and we shall train! I shall come back to this spot with her when you call me." Holding up the phone in his hand for good measure, he saluted them before dashing off to begin whatever insane training regime they had managed to concoct this time. The two left behind merely shrugged and continued on with their walk. It wouldn't do to be late at such a pivotal moment after all.

Somewhere, a man sneezed upon his dead friends' names.

* * *

The class was buzzing with anticipation, every student having passed, which was a rarity that had only occurred once before (for it was the council's control over the curriculum that allowed it to degenerate to such a state. The talk seemed to slowly mute however as their gazes fell upon Naruto, who many had thought had failed the test and had to re-sit the year.

"Hey dead last! What do you think you're doing here?" Kiba called from across the classroom, his little furry partner Akamaru yipping in agreement. "Didn't you know that this is only for people who actually graduated!?"

"Look at the forehead protector and say I didn't fail Mutt!" He called straight back, holding up the band that was tied around his arm, a blue strip of material with a single slab of metal engraved with the Konoha leaf.

"How on earth did someone like you get a headband?" Ino, a self-centred girl more focused on her looks than her skills, having chosen the ninja lifestyle due to her family and to better for her Sasuke, asked him mockingly. "Did you fish it out of the bin?"

"I was there when he received the protector directly from the Hokage himself." Hinata declared, standing up for one of the few that she would consider as her friend. Ino looked at the girl with distain evident in her eyes, but she sat down. It would be better not to antagonise one of the clan heirs, even if it was one of the weaker ones. Her actions would reflect on her family (Or at least more than being one of the weaker ones in her class did) and being a clan heir herself, she was meant to hold her opinions when dealing with potential allies.

"Now, now, Naruto did get the title of genin fair and square by proving himself in the field by catching an unknown traitor with a fine demonstration of skill." Iruka interrupted as he entered the classroom, a board with the names of each team written down. HE had only been able to hear the last part of the talk, but it didn't inspire confidence in their abilities in the real world if they were willing to degrade those who they would be fighting alongside. Sure, they had believed that he wasn't a ninja, but that only served to make things worse. No ninja is higher than a civilian in rank, unless said ninja was the Hokage or given special permission to act as such. The endorsement from the teacher caused the room to erupt into conversation, which Iruka tried to silence to no avail until he yelled incredibly loudly,

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" It served its purpose, the head enlarging jutsu only increasing the effects. To the silent room, he continued his speech.

"You may notice that Mizuki isn't here to greet you all right now. That is because, with the help of Naruto, it was revealed that he was planning on betraying the hidden leaf by stealing and running off with the great forbidden scroll, which if you have been listening to my lectures, is meant to hold hundreds of high level jutsu that even Hokages may even struggle to comprehend. That is why Naruto is here with you now, for his bravery and incredibly efficient plan that allowed the traitor to be lulled into a false sense of security before beating him, without need for any special techniques or any hindrance to Mizuki." He paused in order to allow the news to sink in before continuing without allowing them to stop him for questions.

"Right now, you all sit here having been classed as worthy of the title genin. You have all worked incredibly hard to reach this point and deserve what you have achieved in the entirety. You, as ninjas of Konoha, are tasked with ensuring the survival of the leaf's people and for establishing ourselves in the good graces of our daimyo so that we can keep a good supply of missions in order to keep our village thriving. You will be placed in teams, which you will have to fight with until you are fortunate enough, if ever, to achieve the title of Chunin. Team 1 is composed off…" Naruto drowned out the monotonous tone of Iruka calling out the teams until he heard his own.

"Team 7 shall be made of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, under the jonin Kakashi Hatake." The pirate groaned as he heard who his team would be made of: an emo who wanted to kill his last remaining family member, a girl who paid far too much attention to said emo and a man who was known for being late constantly and consistently and was known for having a strong connection to the Uchiha. Basically, it was about to make his life living hell.

"What!? We have to work with that Idiot!?" Came the loud screeches of the pink haired girl, partially damaging the hearing of the majority of the class, including the teacher.

'I swear they train so that they do just enough damage to not get charged with assault.' He mused as he watched the small fight that occurred between the teacher and pupil, which ultimately resulted in Iruka beating the girl down verbally.

"Now, the teams that you are in will be the friends you have at your sides for a long time, so I expect you to treat each other with the respect they deserve. Your jonin leaders will be introducing themselves soon, so please remain seated until they come and collect you. I will honesty tell you that it has been an honour to teach your class and I wish you the best of luck in your futures." With the last of his spiel finished, much to the relief of his class, the jonins all began to drip in, calling for their teams and then immediately leaving. Hinata subtly signalled to Naruto that he should call her once they were finished, resulting in him giving her a subtle nod. Then began a sluggish wait for the last remaining three that belonged to team 7 as they waited for their own teacher to come along.

'I bet they don't know about the reputation Kakashi has.' He joked to himself with a small mental chuckle as he pulled out one of the manuals he had to assist in one of the later teams he found. It was done in a very strange way, using onomatopoeia such as 'woosh!' or 'Pow!' instead of actual actions in the instructions. Sakura gave a cursory glance, slightly surprised to see Naruto reading anything, but scoffed at the contents.

"I should've known you wouldn't read anything intellectual." she commented haughtily.

"I never expected you of all people to appreciate a jutsu manual for teaching Jutsu considering the amount of work you put into your hair compared to your dedication to training." He snarked back, causing her to grow ever more angry.

"Well I don't need to train to be better than you!" She declared.

"Are you willing to put that to the challenge?" Naruto challenged, gesturing to the door, a challenge she easily accepted.

"I'll beat your ass ten ways for trying to act so mighty and then I'll show Sasuke how much my skills have grown!" The boy mentioned simply huffed before making his own way to the training ground, closely followed by the two fighting. The training grounds were located close to the school for medical and legal reasons, so they would be able to know when their teacher eventually decided to appear.

* * *

"You're about to get pounded." Sakura said, punching her palm as if it made the statement anymore true. Naruto simply yawned to infuriate the girl even more.

"You know, you could keep blabbing or you could fight me Sakura." The taunt spurred her into action, the girl running rather slowly in contrast to what the pirate had come to expect of ninja and threw an averagely powered punch, which he easily avoided.

"Are you having fun there?" He teased, dodging each attack with ease while thinking how best to demonstrate his skills so that it sank in to the girl's thick head. Regardless, she continued in her fruitless assault, for is she continued, he would obviously get hit right?

"Stop dodging and take a hit like a man!" She ordered, to mocking laughter.

"Do you really expect that to work with any enemy nin you come across?" He asked incredulously, batting aside a fist for the first time. The girl was shocked at the movement and even more so when he summoned to shadow clones behind him, but knowing how clones functioned, she wasn't scared.

"What do you expect a clone to do? In case you didn't know, they aren't real." She informed him superiorly, but he ignored her as the three bold boys began to move with hypnotic gestures.

"Genjutsu: Ghost lock!" The three said in unison, the centre Naruto thrusting out his hand with a wave coming out. Too slow to dodge the technique, Sakura was shocked to find herself unable to move, as if some sort of ethereal grasp on the entirety of her body.

"Hey, what the hell did you do!?" she asked in anger, somehow expecting him to apologise and release her immediately as she had managed to do so before, but it ad et t settle in her mind that it was an act that he used, but no more.

"You aren't ready for this." Was all he said as the three separated before charging up chakra in their bodies, a blue aura forming around them as they charged forward towards the girl. Converging on her at a single point, the lines they produced as they ran began to glow with blue flames that when they connected with Sakura, caused the girl to be sent tumbling into the sky screaming. She was soon followed by the boy and his clones as she was surrounded by the blue fire, each pirate planting their feet on her body and with a strong kick, she was sent hurtling back towards the earth. It wasn't over though as the flames began to converge, forming a large winged steed to be formed.

"Tri-Pegasus!" The horse gave a large neigh before practically galloping through the air, colliding with Sakura as she was left in her crater with minor burns all around her. Naruto landed, his clones disappearing in puffs of smoke.

"That's not even a fraction of my true capabilities." He simply stated to the girl, not reacting even when the lone figure that had been spying on the revealed himself to be Kakashi.

"While I don't really recommend beating up your teammate in order to demonstrate the techniques, I can see that you have potential." He man said casually, as if he did not witness the brutally one sided combat scenario. "I suppose there is no need to hold the meeting up on the roof, so let's just begin here. Please introduce yourself; state your name, likes dislikes, hobbies and dreams.

"May," Sakura began, only to cough. "You give us an example?"

"Well, I'm Kakashi, I have quite a few likes, a couple of dislikes, my hobbies aren't really appropriate for your age and dreams? Well, perhaps you can find out one day." He happily stated as Naruto let a drop of sweat fall down his face.

'So, just his name? Okay then' The red coated boy mentally commented.

"Well then, Sakura, introduce yourself."

"Well, My name is Sakura Haruno, My likes are…" She looked towards Sasuke and gave a small giggle to Sasuke's displeasure. "MY DISLIKES ARE NARUTO AND INO! My hobbies are trying dresses and chatting with my friends and my dream is…" A second giggle with a glance at the blue Uchiha. Kakashi just motioned for Naruto to begin.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my likes are my friends, new discoveries and learning about the history of this world. My dislikes are those who do not take their training seriously and people who aren't willing to change for the better. My hobbies are watering plants and training, while my Dream is to become the best at what I do." He thought it was fairly normal, if you discount the fact that he would be one of 6 that were doing what he did.

"That seems fair enough. How about the emo here?" Kakashi prompted with a smile from under the blue fabric mask he wore, causing the boy to scowl in anger.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are few and my dislikes, large. My dream… no, my ambition, for it will come one day, is to finally kill a certain someone and restore honour to my family's name." It was succinct and dripping with the sense you could only get when you know someone is brooding.

"My, what a rag-tag bunch we seem to have." Kakashi commented. "well, I guess I should explain what your test will be then."

"But we already took a test and me and Sasuke passed!" Sakura protested, but Kakashi simply waved the girl off.

"Yes, that was good for seeing who potentially had the skills to be a genin, but it is actually down to the leaders to devise a test that will show if they truly have what it takes." He explained to his team, who were all left on edge as they eyed each other suspiciously. Naruto, having been informed by Lee and Tenten about what he should expect, wasn't too scared about failing on his part, but he knew it was guaranteed to be a struggle to work with those two and potentially even dangerous if they chose to ignore one of his requests that were important.

"The test will be at 8 tomorrow, so please make sure to be on time. Oh, and I suggest that you make sure to not eat anything in the morning, otherwise you could throw it all back up." With that final warning left ringing in the air, he dismissed the team who returned to their homes intent on passing the test. Once Naruto knew he was alone, he pulled out the mobirate and rung Hinata up.

"We're good to go. Let's gather the crew.

* * *

 _Naruto's super sentai 'saiko!' pedia!_

 _soccer sentai go-strikers_ _-_ _サッカー戦隊ゴーストライカー_

 _A team of 5 football players that had their stadium, along with all the spectators within, taken by an evil force known only as their skills on the field to combat the enemy, with big shots and great techniques, they were able to defeat the evil group and bring football to the eight of popularity. brought about at time when football hit their lowest in order to bring back interest, their exploits were famous for bringing the revival of the sport and made way for new sprts based sentai to come._

 **Pause! The next part to me is pretty terrible, so bear with when it finally comes. I had a good idea and then broke it down to all hell. There's also a christmas special up alongside this that shows you what Go-strikers look like, so maybe go check that out? From the one guy called dimension:**

 **Merry christmas!**


	8. Chapter 8 - a murder mystery

**Hey, you made it, nice! I'm sorry but this was cringeworthy even for me. Just... pretend it happened in a much cooler and bdass way rather than what it is here. you'll know what I mean. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: New objective: beat the sensei!_

 _Naruto: There's deceit around! It isn't a game anymore!_

 _Ex-aid: Looks like the difficulty is set to high with this Naruto!_

 _Naruto: just remember, there's no respawn..._

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"Naruto! You're late!" Bellowed Sakura in her abnormally loud voice, causing Naruto to cover his ears in a vain attempt to protect them. Oh how he had loathed the thought of being stuck with these two as well as a pervert and lazy ass for a teacher.

"Maybe you would've been like me if you actually bothered doing you research." At the confused faces of his soon to be teammates, he elaborated. "Kakashi Hatake, a man notorious for being incredibly late no matter what, even sometimes for important meetings. The typical wait time is 2 hours, so you have been waiting for about…. 1 and a half hours, which means that you still have a grand total of half an hour left."

"And why the hell should we even bother thinking that you would be telling us the truth?" Sasuke said, his trust pink haired lackey also nodding.

"Besides, you came here now and by your words, there is still half an hour left of waiting! Why did you come here if it wasn't going to start?" Naruto sighed and began to stretch off where he stood.

"I don't know about you, but I thought I would get some exercise in first. After all, you wouldn't be prepared if you weren't ready for a fight." In a world of ninja where you would expect to have to kill from an early age, you could never discount the idea of having to fight in order to prove yourself worthy of a Jonin's time. Apparently the thought had never occurred to the two, who were left a little disgruntled that the dead last of the class was thinking ahead.

"What's gotten into you?" Sasuke bluntly asked the red pirate. "You won't ever be anything other than a dead last, so why do you even try?"

"Well, appearances aren't everything my dear Sasuke." Naruto said with a chuckle that irritated the broody boy. "Maybe everything you know is a lie…"

"Not even you can be that much of a liar Naruto!" Sakura instantly denied. "You failed for three years; I don't think you can get any dumber than that if you tried."

"That's because I was trying to be that dumb."

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." Naruto had expected them not to believe him, so it didn't really bother him. What did bother him was that the test would be focused on teamwork and they were sure as hell not going to help or even stand near him if their beliefs transferred to the field.

'Probably think I'll drag them down or something. How ironic.' Naruto mentally chuckled as he started to punch the tree nearby repeatedly. The trees were special ones that had been able to absorb chakra within them and become much stronger, which would help in defence when the enemy weren't able to simply bulldoze through the forest. This also meant that they were often used in strength training, as they would be able to take many more hits than a punching bag and would require more muscle to even dent.

Sasuke looked on in confusion when Naruto began punching the tree. Did he really think something like that would be good enough in the real world? All he was doing was denting the oak, but he had managed to break through the bark of one of the trees at the academy easily.

"Hey, Dobe! Can't even break a bit of wood?" He taunted, though the blonde continued the repetitive motions.

"You can't." Was the basic reply and anger boiled in Sasuke as he moved to a tree of his own. How dare that idiot claim that he couldn't do something as simple as punch through a tree? A smirk appeared on his face as he wound his fist back, ready to show who the weakling really was. Sakura was at the side, watching eagerly for her beloved Sasuke to show the dead last his place. Her mind was emptied of all but those rippling muscles, that dashing hair and….

Copious amounts of blood. Wait, what?

"AGH!"

"I'm surprised you didn't know Teme." Naruto remarked, looking at the broken hand with a ghost of a smile at his lips. Sakura had rushed to her crush's side, desperately trying to cradle it and kiss it better while the more intelligent of the two desperately kept it away so it could get some proper medical care.

"Chakra trees aren't going to break at a simple punch like that. Why do you think they only let us do that with the academy trees?" It was much easier to procure normal trees for the academy, as it was a lengthy process to imbue a sapling with enough chakra to withstand such force. If the academy made sure that it was known not to do so outside of the school, then they were free to use the trees as they wished, to give children a little boost in strength. Naruto didn't know if he had been sent out when they said it to the class, but by the looks of things, they must have let the class believe that it was a chakra tree and had Sasuke break it for a pride boost.

"How the hell aren't your hands a pulp?!" Sasuke demanded, pain seeping into his voice. "If I can't do it then there should be no way that you can!"

"You must've done something to that tree!" Was Sakura's answer to the issue of her idol being shown up. "Did you get some stupid Jonin to strengthen it so Sasuke would feel weak?"

"From what I sense, the two are exactly alike, but Naruto puts more caution into his punches." The three all turned at once to the voice, seeing Kakashi sitting above the tree that had injured Sasuke's hand.

"Kakashi sensei! We can't do this when Sasuke's been injured like this!" Sakura shrieked, manhandling the broken appendage and quickly dissolving into apologies when Sasuke hissed at the pain of sudden movement. With a sigh, the grey haired man strolled up to Sasuke and took the broken hand in his own, ignoring the gasp of pain. Light green energy coated the hands and once he removed his own a couple of seconds later, the blood, bruises and pain were mostly gone.

"There. One of the few medical ninjutsu I know." He told the potential team, before pulling out a clock and two bells, placing the items on a tree stump.

"Right then, you have one hour to get a bell off of me. Whoever doesn't succeed will have to return to the academy. Oh and also, if you don't get a bell, you don't get lunch." At the mere mention of lunch, two different stomachs rumbled, Sasuke and Sakura having followed Kakashi's advice. When Naruto looked absolutely fine, they became irritated further with the boy.

"I chose not to follow the advice because it made no sense whatsoever. Who wouldn't eat before a mission? It wasn't like it was an order or anything." He, Lee and Hinata had all shared a lovely chat around the dinner table with sandwiches, because without eating, you wouldn't have the strength to reach your fullest potential. It was probably part of the test to see if they would follow stupid orders.

"Well done Naruto. I had fully expected every one of you to do so." Kakashi praised, before taking a look at the clock. "I suppose we should start now. Let me just place these here…"

"Kakashi sensei, why are there only two bells for the three of us?" Sakura politely asked and Kakashi smiled from behind his mask.

"Why, whoever doesn't end up with a bell doesn't deserve to be a part of the ninja business." He explained to the fresh from the academy girl. "I suppose you'll just have to try your hardest to get one. Your time starts now and trust me, if you don't come with the intention to kill, then you won't succeed."

"But sensei!" Any further questions from Sakura would be left unanswered as Kakashi used the shunshin to disappear in a swirl of leaves. Immediately, the three separated out to find Kakashi, hiding away in the foliage until they could formulate a plan.

"Hmm. Well they all seem to hide away decently, though they don't exactly dress for it." Kakashi thought out loud as he wandered through the forest. If they decided on an appropriate wardrobe, the task of finding them would've been a lot harder, but with pink hair, blue clothes and a red coat, they should be easily found. In fact, he had already come across Sakura and Sasuke, merely acting as if he hadn't found them, but he had truly found no sign of Naruto.

"So are you up to it?" Kakashi paused as he heard the voice of the person he had lost talking. A smile came across his masked face.

'Maybe they will be the first to pass the test.' He mused, but the sound of gurgling sent him into caution mode. Sneaking silently through the treetops, he came across where both Sasuke and Sakura were and the sight appalled him

Both had decided to take a kunai and stab through Naruto's clones (which as shadow clones, were solid and so were pretty much the boy himself) just for even suggesting that they work together. Sakura had sent the metal through his heart while Sasuke chose on the eye and piercing straight into the brain. Never before had he seen such disgusting behaviour and the thought of that ever occurring to anyone, even if they did hold what Naruto did was enough to make him want to throw up.

"Alright, this test is cancelled!" He called, the wrathful yell echoing throughout the entirety of the forest. The two who had stabbed Naruto looked up to find their sensei above them with anger visible on his face. The teacher jumped down and grabbed the two by the collar, pulling them up to eye level.

"What in all of the world made you think that would be an acceptable action for you to take!?" Growled Kakashi at the two in his hands.

"Well he had no real chance of succeeding and he wouldn't stop annoying me for working-" Whatever Sakura was trying to say as an excuse was only serving to make his wrath grow and light sparks began to dance on his fists, drawing slowly closer to the pair.

"Just because you thought he wouldn't help doesn't mean that you were free to stab him!"

"Don't worry, the Dobe wouldn't have amounted to much anyway." Sasuke dismissed, but the appearance of Naruto meant that he was too stunned for words, as was Sakura.

"How are you alive!? I remember stabbing you!" Sakura yelled out, not even caring that she just admitted to trying to kill the pirate, but Naruto was expressionless as he slowly held up a single finger.

"I've come to haunt you for your misgivings, so you may forever be reminded of your sin." Naruto spoke in a hauntingly slow voice, which soon degenerated when the smell of faecal matter began to cone from the loud mouthed girl, causing Kakashi to drop her.

"You know, you are very lucky that they were clones that you stabbed, otherwise I would have you kicked out of the ninja forces. Actually, I might still do so for such abhorrent behaviour." The threat came out as a whisper, but hit like a mountain for Sasuke. Because he pretty much tried to do the world a favour by getting rid of Naruto, he might get his licence removed from him? Well, the council would probably give it straight back to him and force Kakashi to teach him, but he would forever have the ugly mark of having lost it on his record.

"But if it was a clone, then it doesn't matter then does it?" Sakura tried to say, but when she got up, Kakashi simply kicked her back down.

"But those clones were solid, meaning they were shadow clones, for we don't teach any other in Konoha. That means that he felt both stabs as soon as you did it." Kakashi explained to the girl, turning away and beckoning Naruto to follow him.

"I think I've learnt enough for now. We'll be going to the Hokage to see what will happen about you and your futures. Somehow, I don't think there's a good chance of it being in the ninja business." As Pirate and Ninja walked off, Sasuke stared at their backs with unbridled malice. This had the potential to go badly and Sasuke didn't like the thoughts of that. Sakura didn't matter at this point; it all came down to Naruto and how he would be suitably… dealt with for his gall to turn Kakashi against him.

"Um Kakashi, do you think they're going to do something stupid because of this?" Naruto asked the older ninja.

"Why do you ask that Naruto?" Returned the man. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach with those two, but it was most likely due to what he had been witness to making his judgements a little biased.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just feel like something bad is going to happen."

"Well, it most likely will for them, but I doubt that anything will happen to you. Although, I am interested in how you gained access to the forbidden scroll." The passing comment nearly made Naruto stumble in his step.

"What do you mean?" He questioned his would've been teacher. Kakashi just gave him an eye smile, a staple of his when he realised that people wouldn't be able to see any actual smiles he gave.

"Well for all I know, the shadow clone jutsu can only be found in the forbidden scroll and there was talk about how you helped defeat a traitor that was going after it." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Did people really talk about that? It was just a simple task like any other mission.

" Jiji gave me the instructions when I had too much chakra to do the normal clone jutsu, so it just had the side effect of looking like I had taken it from the actual scroll and that meant that Mizuki was less likely to believe it was fake." Naruto explained. Kakashi nodded slowly.

"Then would you by chance know what caused the immense amount of chakra in your body?" Kakashi hoped he had phrased the question openly enough, but gave a slight wince when Naruto stared at him with dead eyes.

"You knew about the Kyuubi in my stomach didn't you?" the question was spoken in monotone and Kakashi lowered his head as he nodded.

"I was told to not give any indication of knowing until you found out for yourself. It was a pretty dumb idea in hindsight, but it was believed that you might develop a dependence on someone. That would terrible if I were to die."

"But that doesn't excuse the fact that you weren't there for the mob beatings and chasing." Naruto countered. Whenever he appeared, the people would've been able to get many hits in.

"I knew that they were trying to divert me away, but I can't ignore any higher up orders, even if it did mean that I was never there for you. With my rank, it would be easier for me to take care of you as I would be more reputable than if I was kicked out for insubordination." To be honest, Kakashi grew sick of hearing the 'you can't afford to deny this' and the 'if you want to be late, you better make up for it' speeches, but it was all true. Naruto sighed and just continued walking, the masked man following behind.

* * *

"So what brings you to my office so early?" Sarutobi asked Kashi as they shyly made their way through the door. "If I remember correctly, you should be having your test."

"Well there were some issues that came up in the team chemistry that meant it had to be postponed." Seeing how Kakashi was wording his explanation, the wizened Hokage gave a wave of his hand, causing three different ninja to leave the room from their concealed hiding places. Once they had left, another lazy wave caused the wall to low with various shapes and kanji.

"A series of protective seals you see." Sarutobi explained to Naruto, seeing his confused face. "Now tell me all about this."

"Well you see…" Kakashi hesitated. How did you break to the person closest to the boy hat he had just been stabbed by both of his teammates? Fortunately Naruto didn't have such restraints.

"Both of the teammates you set me up with decided that instead of wanting to work with me, they would rather have me dead, as seen by the fact that they thought it was alright to stab me." There was a moment of silence for Hiruzen to try and absorb what Naruto said, but when it had finally settled into his brain…

"What!? They tried to kill you!?" He bellowed and if it weren't for the sound suppressing seals, the noise might have been heard in Suna.

"Well yeah. Sasuke went for the brain and Sakura chose the heart." Naruto said with a shrug. They would never be able to kill him as long as he kept up with the training, but it had still hurt when the clones' memories of being killed came back.

"I cannot believe that you are takin this so lightly." The Hokage said, taking his face into his palms. His teammates just attempted to murder him and Naruto treated it like they had punched him.

"Well I can tell that this would clearly not work and everyone else has been placed in a team, so I am left at an impasse." Hiruzen admitted after a lengthy period of silence. "There are many things we could do in this situation, but I think you'll like this."

* * *

 **Let's end things there shall we? So yeah, you may be able to guess what's coming up next. If you can't then don't worry, I'll make sure to point it out with a big silver spotlight!**


	9. Chapter 9 - a crew curiosity

**Ahoy there me ma- ack, god, that felt weird for a second. the prim and posh brit in me just doesn't agree with fake pirate accents. So here's a new addition to the team roster: A crew! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Looks like you're getting a party of your own, eh?_

 _Naruto: And it looks like you're... possibly losing a member!?_

 _Ex-aid: So, who's the new challenger?_

 _Naruto: Well, they're in the steel silver spotlight!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

When he had first suggested the idea, it was a tentative choice, for certain issues were bound to crop up when such strange alterations to the formation where made. Hiruzen was not to be swayed however, though Kakashi was a little hesitant to the concept.

"Are you sure that's the best choice?" the jonin asked, flashing back to a time of his youth he was loathe to return to. When his team had been formed, they had almost been the same as the planned team seven, if a little less extreme in their differences and hatred. Kakashi had been the silent cool one that the girls would swoon over no matter how hard he tried to deter them through the cold shoulder, Obito was the hyperactive child that was thought of as the failure while Rin was the intelligent medic, staying back in order to support her teammates. Never had he chosen to hate the world though, nor had Rin looked down on all that didn't relate to a single boy that never gave her the time of day.

"We can only test this out and find the results if we want a true answer," Hiruzen carefully replied. ", for the only thing I have to offer at the moment is mere speculation and possibilities. Anything we could come with is bound to be a better idea than the attempted murder that test was." Naruto had to scoff at the claim.

"Wasn't there going to be a part where you threaten someone to kill another or have the third killed at your hand? Isn't that the usual test you give?" The captain rebutted, a slow surprised nod from Kakashi. "They probably wouldn't hesitate at that point to kill me if I was a choice. I don't even know why you put it so that I'd be with those guys; they openly hate me."

"Well the teams were designed with a certain purpose in mind." Hiruzen explained, the Hokage leaning forward from his casual seated position. "In times previous, we had been making teams balanced with assault, tracking and medics. Now, we chose to give certain teams a specific purpose as there isn't just a need for survival like the past wartimes. You would've been an assault group, you with the combat capabilities thanks to your 'specialties', Sasuke with his sharingan and Sakura with her potential for a special technique that she was planned to receive training for, you would be an especially powerful assault group."

"So you were willing to put me with pricks just so you could have a battering ram?" Naruto interrupted, receiving a sharp slap to the head from who was meant to be his teacher. "What? If you need a PG version, I'll say 'I didn't know that battering rams needed spikes, but look at the pricks of Sasuke's hair!' or something."

"He is the Hokage Naruto, show the correct amount of respect he deserves." Kakashi warned, pausing when Hiruzen laughed the matter off.

"Trust me, there is little you could do to make him behave in a more fitting manner; I simply gave up after the first few times." The leader stated, Naruto looking proud.

"But of course. I show people respect by willing to be friends with them, not acting all stuffy and boring." The boy happily declared, thumbs up similar to a certain green beast nearly blinding Kakashi. Acting quickly, the man slammed his hand over Naruto's mouth, forcing down his hand.

"I expect you never to do that in my presence or preferably anyone's ever again." He hissed with passion, leaving the pirate somewhat confused as to what he meant and Hiruzen with a sweatdrop at the overreaction.

"Anyway, with the team formation here, we would be able to keep the dynamic you've produced so far and possibly make it so that it is easily expandable as your own crew grows. I trust that you won't abuse this freedom you have been granted?" Naruto quickly nodded, brimming with excitement that replaced the confusion at Kakashi's actions. "Then I shall leave the preparations to you. Come time for the Chunin exams, we shall formulate an appropriate solution to the team, but you should be free to try as it is now." Eagerly jumping around the desk, Naruto was fast to grasp the Hokage in his arms, a tender moment to compensate for what could have been a traumatic experience."

"Thanks for this, all of this Jiji!" Naruto said, his words muffled by Hiruzen's clothes. Not really wishing to break the tender event, Kakashi gave an award cough, asking,

"So what am I meant to do then?"

"The civilian council will probably go behind my back to forge the appropriate records to prevent the loss of them from the ninja forces and will most likely make you teach them thanks to your own Sharingan. I hope that you won't explode before the time is right." Hiruzen stated, looking pointedly at the man. Kakashi gave a sigh, the lazy man wishing that things had been a little different before leaving the office, an excited pirate following soon after.

"I hope that I haven't made the wrong choice with you." The hokage softly murmured.

* * *

"So why have you called us here my dear friend?" Lee questioned boisterously like usual, having gathered alongside Hinata and Tenten in the GokaiGalleon. When the weapons mistress had been told to come with Lee to an undisclosed location, she had been naturally hesitant, but upon seeing the magnificent ship, buried as it was, she had been all over it, combing it for the strange technology on board, far superior to what she had seen before. Alongside her normal metalwork, the girl had also dabbled in messing with the new machines being brought out every once in a while, but when she had access to all the crazy machines available in the GokaiGalleon, Lee was barely able to draw her away with all of his strength.

"And I assume that I wasn't just brought here so you could show off all of your toys." Tenten added. They had congregated within the main living room of the ship, Naruto taking his rightful place on the captain's seat.

"No." He confirmed to his small audience. "I've brought you here because I've managed to get something very special thanks to some… lucky circumstances. We're going to be in a single team, no teachers unless we bring them in." The announcement sent surprise into all gathered, few they may be.

"You really mean that we're going to be an official team? This shall be amazing!" lee cheered, jumping from his place and swinging the young captain around. Though more sated in her reaction, Hinata's eyes also showed absolute happiness in their shine. Tenten however was left at more of a confused state of mind.

"So why am I counted in this?" She questioned. "I can see that you're all acquainted already from that reaction and from what Lee's told me, but why me of all people?" In response, Naruto pulled out another of the Gokaiger keys, alongside Gai's Gokai cellular. The phone was designed differently to the more traditional looks that the Mobirates had, choosing a sleeker, futuristic appearance. The front was empty, for here the key was meant to be inserted, though with a push of a button, a holographic version did spring to life. The buttons had faces, most wildly varying from the others.

"You are here because we have an offer for you," Naruto clarified. "One that you would be wise to think on."

"You can become a pirate and have access to all of this cool stuff!" Lee blurted out, letting the excitement of having one of his older friends join him. Tenten was a bit apprehensive to the idea, taking the items thrust her way but with suspicious eyes.

"Can you care to tell me why I would want to be a pirate?" She requested sceptically, Naruto giving the older kunoichi a smirk.

"What is your widest dream, one you would never believe could come to life?" He asked the question seemingly coming out of nowhere. "Have you ever wanted to traverse space? Soar freely through the skies? Would you like to have access to technology and weapons that none else would have even predicted, let alone wielded? I'm not just offering for you to become a pirate. I'm offering you the chance to be whatever you want to be and only ask that you join our crew in return."

"And how is this thing meant to help?" The panda bunned girl pushed, holding aloft the cellular and key.

"Tenten, these keys allow you access to the powers of people long past who dedicated their lives to protecting the earth." Hinata expanded, stepping forward with her own pink key on show. "From skilled masters of magic to amazing sharpshooters to even legendary ninja and samurai, there were hundreds of different warriors and we can call upon any of their powers." Tenten would never classify herself as a girl after power, but that bold claim would bring anyone's mind to the potential of such skill. She held herself as one who would become as strong as the legendary sannin Tsunade and with such power at her disposal, it would be an easy job.

"I don't know… what about Neji?" Tenten asked, the boy that had been her crush coming to mind. Neji Hyuuga was a formal boy, having been raised as a part of the Hyuuga branch family with the caged seal upon his head in order to prevent any other from gaining the secrets of the Byakugan. His father had been taken by Kumo as compensation, not believing that a child had beaten their special 'delegate' that had attempted to kidnap Hinata all those years ago, leading to him becoming rather stuck up and with a hatred of the main family.

"He'll be given an appropriate place with another team, don't worry about that. Will you join?" Naruto stated. A tense moment of deliberation happened before Tenten gave in, seeing the pure joy on Lee's face being the breaking point.

"Alright." She conceded. "How do I use this thing?"

* * *

Despite the lack of prior technological knowledge, the usage of the Gokai cellular was oddly natural for Tenten. In mere minutes she was handling the transforming device like a professional, already having the chance to become acquainted with a few of the different ranger teams on offer.

 _ **JJJAKQ!**_

"So who is this person meant to be?" Tenten asked, looking upon the bright white she had donned.

"That is big one, the leader of JAKQ Dengekitai. He was the official leader, though spade ace took over in the field." Hinata recounted, thinking back on what knowledge she had gained. "He is often regarded as the second father of super sentai, the first being Akarenger and would use his staff to defeat enemies. The finisher is the big bomber, where a cannon is constructed, Big one holding the launched missile." At the word missile, Tenten's interest was piqued, having heard of missiles once on one of the history lessons she could vaguely remember as being not as boring. They had been incredibly destructive explosives far beyond what any ninja would have had available, meaning explosive tags, being able to destroy continents with relative ease. This, alongside super speed, incredible swordplay and magic beyond her wildest imagination, the poor girl was ready to give in from excitement.

"Alright, that enough for today. I think you should go and take a rest; you've been hitting those sentai forms hard." Naruto suggest, a firm hand clapping his elder ninja on the shoulder. Tenten reluctantly dropped the transformation, her knees slightly buckling to Naruto's amusement.

"You should be careful of how much you change in a single go." Hinata softly scolded, a towel in hand. The weapons wielder had managed to build up a sweat with all of the mock fights and training she had been through, even though Naruto was left none the worse.

"A tolerance has to built up to these things, or you could just be naturally more energetic than others. That's the reason Lee is still bouncing around like a maniac after fights and Hinata is much more subdued than usual. Me and him are stamina freaks." The captain explained. "Keep the cell on you, but keep it hidden until we agree or if it's absolutely necessary."

"What? You give me access to all this and you want me to keep it all hidden?" The newly instated pirate complained. "Can't I even boast about it slightly? Think about how much reputation it would give us!"

"Did you ever hear of the shadow rumour Tenten?" Naruto stated suddenly, rummaging through the keys he had brought for her perusal.

"Yeah, it was that person who managed to evade the entire ninja forces by literally running up the walls as a blur and had the whole place on lockdown for a good chunk of time." She recalled, a slight suspicion growing all the meanwhile. After a couple of moments searching, he grasped the desired key, pulling his own mobirate and slotted it in. As he turned, a flick of the thumb upon the edge turned the small item.

 _ **KAAAKURANGER!**_

"Ninja-black, Jiraiya!" a flamboyant flair of his arms came with the transformation, a veritable hurricane surrounding him until the black ninja suit covered his body. "Jiraiya, not the toad sannin Jiraiya, was part of the Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, a group of ninja from a time far into the past, before we have even documented. They were the ones who started the weird brightly coloured ninja thing."

"Wait… are you telling me that YOU of all people managed to send the entire village into hyper security, causing a major increase in protection and causing the training of ninja to become even more serious in the span of a single day?!" Tenten exclaimed in disbelief until a smirk formed on her face. "That's so cool!"

"Yosh! Naruto my friend, you never do things by the half!" Lee praised with one of his patented thumbs up, an act mirrored by Naruto to blind he girls for a second.

"From what I remember, Naruto had done it in order to try out is new powers, transfer the keys into an undisclosed location and prove himself as a good ninja before even having done any training." Hinata whispered to her fellow female while Naruto and lee goofed off. "At that time, he was a much quieter boy and I do think I saw him getting beaten up, but whenever I was near enough, my father would draw me away."

"Yeah, he never did have a good life, did he?" Tenten agreed. "He got kicked out of the orphanage for some stupid reason and I was pretty much his only friend throughout his entire time there. It was pretty much chaos once he got in; people would do something stupid and blame it on him, no matter what. There was one person who actually stabbed another while Naruto was in a completely different room, only for him to get dragged out and beaten in front of the others."

"I never knew how bad it truly was… he's very quiet about is life before he met me." Hinata admitted meekly, causing Tenten to blanch and rub the back of her head.

"Damn, I just let out something private didn't I?" she questioned rhetorically.

"No, you're fine. As my crew, I probably would have to tell you at some point wouldn't I?" Naruto said with a light hearted chuckle from his chair. "Maybe you should gossip when I'm not about, I don't know… 2 feet away?" The pair was good enough to blush at that point. "Let me tell you one thing Tenten as a captain. This crew will be your family. While it may not be the same for Hinata and Lee, you and me, we're orphans. Fellow orphans should have each other's back. No secrets that aren't necessary okay?"

"Well, I guess." Tenten easily conceded before walking up to the boy and tapping him on the forehead. "But just so you know, there are some things a girl should never tell just any old boy, got it?"

"Well if that's your only condition, then welcome to the team!" Taking her hand firmly in his, the two sealed the deal amidst Hinata's polite applause and Lee's raucous cheering.

"Now that we've welcomed a new member, let's go eat!"

* * *

Ino was pissed, no doubts about it. Her Sasuke had been placed in a different team to her, which was honestly bad enough, but when she had been placed with the fat ass and lazy bastard because their parents wants them to be the same, it was just the icing on the cake.

"Stupid forehead getting to be alone with Sasuke…" She muttered angrily under her breath as she stormed through town, many civilians moving out of her way subconsciously in fear of what she would do to any she bumped into. "Why does he get put with that Bitch and the dead last anyway? Life's so unfair!"

"And so I ended up painting half of the break rooms bright red and no one managed to find me, even when I stood in front of them laughing my head off!"

"Naruto, that is the most stupid thing I've heard you say and somehow I know it won't be the last."

"Still funny though, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Ino paused in her frustration, hearing Naruto and some other girl's voice coming from the restaurant her team had planned to meet up at. An evil smirk subtly appeared on her face.

'That'll do nicely.'

Making her way into the barbeque, the purple dressed Yamanaka was sent to one of the larger booths, something definitely unneeded for four people. Looking in, her worst fears were realised in that Naruto, along with Hinata and two others she did not know were sat with her team and yet there was little to get her down worse than she was now.

"Oh, hey Ino!" Naruto greeted jovially. "Are you here to join in?"

"What are you doing here?" She rudely interrupted in return. "Don't you have some other people to annoy with your presence?"

"Mendokuse… Just sit down and eat Ino." Shikamaru ordered, but was blatantly ignored.

"You know, I've heard that you didn't even pass your sensei's test. Couldn't deal with the responsibility?" She taunted.

No one there didn't know that a confrontation was bound to happen.

* * *

 **Let's put down the anchor! We've got a violent violet looking for a conflict (Didn't have another V word) so what will happen? Stay tuned until next time! I've got a couple of new stories in the making so please, look forward to that.**


	10. Chapter 10 - a purple brutality

**Hey ho! it's me and we're back with some True Jinchuuriki! last time, a fight was teased, but what will happen?**

 **Is Ino ever gonna be redeemed?**

 **Is Ino ever gonna be redeemed?**

 **Let's find out! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Red vs. purple! Anruto, face_ _your peers!_

 _Naruto: That's a dangerous zombie! Get some help from Tune!_

 _Ex-aid: I don't think I'll be going near truffles for a while..._

 _Naruto: See!? Vegetables WILL kill you! Child boys were right!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"You really want to go there Ino?" Naruto asked firmly. "Once you start, there's no going back."

"Oh come on Naruto, did you really fail that hard?" the blond flower girl returned, a triumphant grin on her face for whatever reason she had. For all he knew, there were thousands of possibilities as to what she was so smug about, be it getting one on the Dobe, making herself look better or possibly just simply being upset and wanting to vent. "What, did you not even understand what you had to do?"

"Ino, that's enough." Asuma Sarutobi, the teacher for team 8 and the second Ino-Shika-Cho trio, interrupted, putting down cup with held back force. He had heard of the terrible breach in conduct from one of the other jonin, each drawing a short straw and having to report to the others on the new genin as punishment and it had left him more than a little disgusted. "It is certainly not what you're expecting, I can tell you that much."

"And I don't mean to be rude, but who are these people and what is Hinata ding here instead of her own team?" Ino continued regardless of her teacher and team leader's warning. "Did their teammates end up dying? I'm pretty sure I saw Hinata has another reason b-"

"Well I almost died. Twice if I recall correctly." Naruto commented, looking into his cup, swirling the dark tea within with some sense of reminiscence. "It was certainly not a fun experience, I assure you." The words were enough to give pause to Ino, before she quickly regained her composure.

"Oh yeah? Did you have a combat styled test like we did and dove in front of a kunai or something? Sounds like something you would do." The mind walker remarked, crossing her lithe arms in satisfaction. "You didn't end up forcing Forehead or Sasuke back into the academy did you?"

"Well there were certainly kunai involved – both times in fact." Naruto concurred, the red captain leaning back into the seat of the booth. "Do you understand where this is going?"

"Oh yes, I think I do." Ino concurred and they both spoke at the same time.

"You ended up failing the test completely."

"I ended up nearly murdered by your friends."

A tense silence followed, both to allow team 8 to completely absorb what was just said and for the pirates to make sure they didn't grow angry because of what would inevitably happen.

"What!?" All three team 8 members cried, startling the man who bringing the meats towards their booth, nearly dropping them if it hadn't of been for the quick actions of Hinata. After the small accident was over and she was completely sure that there was no one else who she would disturb she took a deep breath.

And yelled.

"Are you accusing my Sasuke of trying to murder someone!? Even if it someone like you, he isn't the kind of person to just kill someone!" Ino screeched, slamming her hands onto the table with a fierce thud that shook the plates upon it. In response, Naruto shook his head slowly, looking at the standing girl with those sea blue eyes that were able to change a person entirely, a skill he would not learn of until many years later.

"We're ninja Ino. We're kind of obligated to do as such for our village and Daimyo. There's a natural issue with that in they have to instil the idea that killing is perfectly fine into people from a relatively young age; we are the age that has to now learn killing will make up the majority of our life unless something kills us first." Naruto bluntly stated, a sentiment that was echoed and mentally applauded by Asuma, sitting and listening intently at the side-lines.

"But that's different! Sasuke wouldn't just try and kill someone. It would be for a good reason!" Ino vehemently denied, accentuating it with a stomp of her foot that served to make her appear childish despite the rather mature subject matter.

'It was bound to happen when you put kids into adult situations.' Asuma mused, taking a sip of his tea. Perhaps it was symbolic, but it seemed as if it had become hotter as the conversation continued whereas the meats, placed next to Naruto, had remained cool in the little time it had been out, rather than slowly becoming room temperature.

"Ah, but that's where the crux of the situation is, isn't it?" Naruto remarked, a knowing frown on his face. "Sasuke has not had a family. There have been none to guide him in a smarter path since that dreadful day of the Uchiha massacre, leaving him as the last of his clan. Where you, Choji, Shikamaru and Hinata have had families to keep you on the right path, there have been none to direct Sasuke and in a world of encourage cold familiarity with assassination and murder, it is simply seen as normal to him."

"That doesn't make sense at all though. What would that mean for Forehead?" Ino countered. "And Sasuke's smart enough to know the difference between job based assassination and straight up murder!"

"It's all in the execution, isn't it?" Tenten spoke up for the first time since the confrontation began. "I'm guessing here, but Forehead is Sakura Haruno, is it not?" At the Yamanaka's agreement, Tenten nodded. "The Harunos have always been part of the civilian council and certainly one of the more vocal parts at that. They have been brought up with the idea that when they desire change or to remove something that either goes against them or they dislike, anything goes. Now picture the scenario: young Sakura is telling her parents about the annoying Dobe of the class, sorry Naruto," At her captain's nonchalant wave of his hand, the weapons mistress carried on. "Anyway, Sakura is speaking to her parents about it. What do you expect them to tell their daughter Ino?"

"Just ignore him." The girl quickly answered, her mind flashing back to the small advice her father had given a little Ino that was promptly ignored for the more fun alternative of 'bully the outcast and make sure he gets in trouble.'

"No. What's more likely is: If you don't like him, just get rid of him." Tenten declared, much to the confusion of team 8 once more.

"Wait, but why would they tell a child that?" Choji asked in disbelief, the hand holding the crisps he had been dipping into throughout the small event pausing before it met his mouth. "My parents wouldn't speak to me at that age like that."

"My dear Choji, that is because your family is an important clan!" Lee interrupted in his typical overdramatic manner. "If it was to leak that your family had been conspiring to murder Naruto, then you would face a hefty punishment! However, the Harunos are just not as important and yet important enough to be able to get rid of Naruto and not face such drastic action!"

"Mendokuse, so you're telling us that Sasuke tried to kill Naruto because he didn't know better and Sakura did because her parents told her to?" Shikamaru sighed, placing various pieces onto the built in grill, the sizzling of meat echoing his groans. "That seems logically sound but wholly absurd."

"Yeah, for once I have to agree with the laz- with Shikamaru!" Ino shouted again, unfortunately this time into Hinata's eardrums.

"Believe what you want. That is what happened. I was able to learn of it and volunteered myself to act as one of the replacement members." Hinata meekly added. When Kurenai Yuuhi, her teacher, had learnt that she would be leaving the team mere moments after it had been formed, she had been understandably upset, especially considering that team 10 would be the first team she led. Kiba had also been discouraged, wishing to use the time to pursue her in a more intimate group, even when she had openly rebuked his proposals. ('For dates of course!')

"Ino, perhaps you should go home and ret for a bit; you seem agitated." Asuma suggested, getting out of the booth and steering the girl towards the entrance. "If you're still feeling hungry later, we'll bring something to you."

"Huh!? Wait!" She called out in indignation until the pair was out of sight, a swirl of leaves a minute later dictating his return through shunshin.

"You know, we should really learn that jutsu. It could be really useful one day." Naruto commented, raising his glass to the man who let out a light chuckle.

"It isn't normally taught to any but Jonin and the prodigy chunin due to the chakra control needed to make sure all your body parts stay intact." Asuma said, instantly shooting down the idea.

"But I swear that Iruka taught us that it was a highly speed based jutsu. Why would we need to keep all our body parts intact if we're just… I don't know, super running?" Choji asked, intrigued himself with the idea of being able to teleport.

"So that's what they tell you now is it?" Asuma said, draining his cup before taking the metal kettle and pouring himself another drink, darker in shade thanks to the time it had been sitting. "Well it isn't that exactly. It really is the high speed displacement of all the material that makes up the body using chakra, meaning if you don't keep a steady amount of chakra and move it all to the correct position, you could end up flinging an arm about 4 meters behind you. It's why I can be here even though the door and windows were closed and the lack of sudden breeze means that I didn't just open and close them super fast."

"Oh, I suppose that does make sense…" Hinata lamented. "That would mean that me and Tenten would be better suited to the technique, while you would be at too much of a risk to utilise the shunshin." The though natural caused Naruto to deflate slightly, though Lee was there to pick the optimism back up.

"Do not worry my dear captain, for I, who may not use such techniques, can move at great speeds regardless! We shall find a better alternative, whether it be through natural or gifted abilities." He cheered boisterously.

"Mendokuse." Shikamaru repeated, a word coming up more often that the word 'the' in his vocabulary. "By the way, I heard you use the term captain. Why would you say that? You are on a different team if I recall."

"Well you see, we had something special occur and instead of just Hinata and some other ninja that graduates next, these two will be joining me!" Naruto quickly replied, throwing an arm around Hinata and Lee before giving a thumbs up to Tenten. To the pirates of course, it had a much different meaning that the generic joy.

' _Don't say a single thing about the Gokaigers!'_

"While we did have a team before this, I don't really mind being put on a different team." Tenten easily said. "The guy we were with before could be a little difficult sometimes."

"I see. You were with Neji Hyuuga before, weren't you? I can see why you wouldn't care to be on a different team. Apologies Hinata, but your clan aren't exactly the most sociable of people." Shikamaru stated, taking his drink in hand. "Mendokuse, I let it get cold. We should just eat."

* * *

"That was kind of close." Naruto sighed, slumping back onto his captain seat . He had removed the coat he had grown so used to wearing as part of his normal outfit, instead choosing to simple rest in the shirt beneath. The rest of the crew were lounging about as well, apart from Tenten who was finding her own entertainment in the various weapons that were lying around her, ones that she had managed to keep from the many transformations.

"I still don't get how this is meant to work, but there's a part of me that's like, 'forget it – just beat stuff up with it!'" the weapons mistress commented, fiddling with one of the pink blasters, specifically the ptera bow, managing to scorch the cream walls with a single shot.

"OI, be careful Tenten, it's not like we can just get a new ship!" Naruto warned, taking the bow off of the girl. "It's not exactly easy to take the right colour of paint in a small amount of time."

"Why don't you just- oh, yeah." Tenten began before she remembered the situation that Naruto had. It would never be as easy as simply waling into a shop and purchasing such things until the attitude of the majority of the population that made up Konoha collectively decided to change their ways, an act that certainly didn't seem close to coming.

"If you really want to test this stuff out, let's go to one of the training grounds!" Lee suggested, already heading towards the door. "We shall get you fully acquainted with a battle situation!" is hand was tightened around Tenten's before she could even respond.

"Hey, let me down Lee! This is not good! Abuse – Abuse!"

* * *

 _ **MAAAGIRANGER!**_

 _ **TOOOQGER!**_

"Hey Lee, why did you choose trains of all things to go against magic?" Tenten asked her opponent, a sentence she had not been expecting to ever ask in her entire life unless it was some sort of strange card game. Lee gave a thumbs up as a reply, the light glinting off of the black visor like it would his teeth.

"Because this is another team that has amazing power with weapons and another skill!" Lee declared, patting the white 4 upon his chest. Toq yon-gou was the green ranger for the team, remaining cool and collected in battle, yet still holding those childish qualities that made them so memorable. Being one of the more brute force based fighters, he wielded a giant axe done in like green, the steel glinting in the sun.

"Okay then, don't cry when I snipe you from a mile away!" Tenten teased with a twirl of her pistols. Using the sixth ranger power at her disposal, she had become Magi-shine, a magician that had been once known by his heavenly saint title, Sungel. Wielding the Magilamp buster, she quickly entered the offensive, a red cape billowing behind her golden figure. The train based ranger dodged to the side, intent on getting up close no matter how many shots were sent his way.

"Man, they're really going at it, aren't they?" Naruto happily remarked from the side-lines, completely unfazed by the tremor released from the axe as it slammed down on the space that was previously occupied by Tenten, lightly tilting his head to avoid the retaliation fire.

"They were teammates, so it would make sense that they already know the limits of each other." Hinata replied, though a little behind Naruto to protect herself from all of the crazy battle damage occurring around her.

"Yes, though I don't think she's ready for the absolute craziness Lee is about to bring to the party though." It was at that moment when Lee chose to hold up a small item, blue in colour as opposed to his normal green. Lifting up his left arm, he tapped a tiny white button on the brace found there, red lights blinking in alternation.

 _ **HENSHIN KAISHO ITASHIMASU! OISOGI NO KATA WA ONORIKAE KUDASAI!**_

"Time for me to get a little bit shooty as well! Brace yourself!" Lee yelled, jumping into the air and pulling up a black bar, removing a red train within the brace and placing the blue version into it instead.

 _ **TOQ YON-GOU: GREEN! NORIKAETE BLUE!**_

Suddenly, the blue train was launched off of the brace, forming a track suspended in the air that circled Lee, turning all green into blue. Eventually the track began to twist until it settled itself on the helmet. The power of the Toqgers involved the special ability to change colours and wield each other's weapons, hence why they were referred to as their number rather than normal colour. Now wielding a blue gun, a firefight soon followed, streams of energy flowing back and forth.

"And this has become Lee's win." Naruto seemingly said randomly, despite the fact that both combatants were going strong. Looking to her captain in confusion, Hinata watched intently as the fight continued.

"Tenten, for all the skill she has, is far too focused on her weapon's range. Now that the battle's on even terms, her single advantage has been diminished. Once Lee gets in closer, than there will be no advantage as her gun is not made for short range and Lee doesn't have less speed due to weight. Finally, she has taken Lee's tactic of not changing once in the battle, but because the Toqgers can change within their own team, he's managed to cheat the system. Looks like we've still got a fair bit of work on our hands."

Lee had managed to get close to Tenten, to gloved fists colliding with gold plated torso. Stunned by the immense blow, Magi-shine stumbled back where she was then nailed by a pair of gun blasts. A foot smashed into the front of her helmet to send her to the floor before a lighter tap of his toes upon her stomach dictated the end of the battle, both armours fading off of their wearers.

"Well that was definitely a nice spar, but you need to learn to adapt." Naruto instructed, helping the loser back to her feet.

"Damn, I really do need more time with stuff, don't I?" Tenten responded, cracking her back. "Oh well, I guess that just means we have to keep sparring until I get this stuff down! Who's up for it!?"

"I'll help you if you need it." Hinata volunteered, her own Mobirate and Gokai-pink key in hand and Lee eager for another fight. Looking on his crew with a smile, he held his own Gokai-sabre aloft before a smirk was plastered on.

"Well if it's a fight you want let's make things showy!"

* * *

 _Naruto's super sentai 'Saiko!' pedia!_

 _Mahou sentai magiranger -魔法戦隊マジレンジャー_

 _A group formed of the Ozu siblings who have access to incredible magic. fighting the Infershia with mystical abilities and weapons with the strength of heavenly saints. these were the ones who first introduced the idea of magic into super sentai rather than it being a supplement to a different theme, which would be continued in magic sentai Wiz_ _ardrangers._

 _Ressha sentai Toqger_ _-烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー_

 _a team of train travelling 'teens' who have lost the memories of home and go on a journey in order to find out what happened before they boarded the rainbow line. fighting with the powers of imagination, they utilised that ability to achieve anything; their mecha doesn't have a viable control scheme because they simply imagine what they want toq-oh to do._

 **That looks like a good place to end. next time, we'll be looking at what happens for our crew after their little event - do they get a c-rank? will they be stuck with D- ranks without a jonin leader? Find out in the next episode!**


	11. Chapter 11 - a ninger sentimentality

**YEAH, WE'RE NOT DONE WITH THIS AT ALL! Hello people and here comes a new feature! could we somehow get the all-star cast of gokaiger in with the plot I've developed? You bet I can shoehorn that stuff in awkwardly! Anyway, Let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Leave the games to me, you take it seriously!_

 _Naruto: Need some fireworks for your big debut?_

 _Ex-aid: I feel as if I have something bright and colourful already!_

 _Naruto: Well then, let's beat the boss and proceed to the next level!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"You have definitely proven yourselves capable considering the amount of different D-rank missions you have managed to accumulate so far. Do you really believe your team is ready for a C rank though?"

Hiruzen was naturally cautious when Naruto's crew had asked for a large pile of the D rank missions that were available from the from the desk, but when they had returned not 2 hours later having completed each and every one to a glowing report, his views were changed immensely. The same cycle would continue for a month, in which the hokage would see a stark decrease in D ranks being accumulated. Having grown lazy in their work, many of the richer civilians would have the genin handle menial jobs they found 'unsuitable for men of their calibre' and thus, the pile had gradually begun to tower fiercely tremendously over time. With the sudden increased intake, the once frightening stack had reduced down to a much more easily handled amount, a fact Hiruzen would be eternally grateful for.

"Well, seeing as we could use Mammoth ranger for chopping huge logs in a single blow, five yellow for a cheaper version of the kage Bunshin, Jetman for an aerial view of the village to find Tora and Goseiger to burn waste, we were kind of able to do anything you gave us." Naruto explained with a smile. "Hopefully, a C rank would be more challenging."

"Well you certainly weren't wrong; many C ranks require travel outside of the village, whether it would be helping a merchant against bandits or clearing out small camps, they all hold some form of potential danger. Are you certain that you wish for this? Do you all wish for this?" Hiruzen returned, voice stricter than it had been before. Darkened eyes sat stonily upon his face, an act he had successfully used to intimidate many young genin who had stepped over their bounds when approaching him.

"We are ready. We may have only been doing this for a small amount of time, but you can see how we've been effectively handling the majority of the mundane work supplied." Hinata answered demurely, a trait born both of her natural meek nature and natural standing as heiress, which had resulted in the adoration of many young men who desired a pliable wife, yet her stubborn nature meant she was deemed to independent. Unfortunately, such a tone would have little effect against a man who had survived wars to get where he was.

"Well that's good and all, but that doesn't necessarily suggest that you are in an appropriate stage where a c rank wouldn't pose too much of a threat to you." The hokage claimed, leaning forward on his desk. After all, D – ranks were what they were: menial. Simple. Tasks so purely basic that they were given as a crutch. There were both senses of pride and awkwardness in the way that he would hear children, for they were no more than the tender age of ten, boasting to their falsely happy parents of the great 50th mission completed. Who was he to say that those 50 were made of breaking large boulders, delivering mail and sweeping grounds?

"Then let's have a test! A fine challenge to prove our might and strength!" rowdily suggested Lee, slamming his hands upon the wood with a dangerous crack. A quick glance from narrowed eyes reminded the boy of who he was speaking too, but Hiruzen sighed none the less.

"That may very well be possible. I shall gather a suitable group who shall test you on your physical capabilities but be warned; these won't be easy fights. They shall test your teamwork, your endurance and even your instincts in order to assure us that either you 4 are prepared… or that you need to be broken up and treated like any normal genin." His threat hung heavy in the air, tension bearing down on all of the pirates' shoulders, yet none back down. Flitting his gaze to meet equally determined counterparts, the man gave a brief nod. "I shall meet you upon training ground 6 at noon."

"We won't let you down sir." Tenten stated, giving a bow and prompting the rest to follow before they left, drowning the room in peaceful silence.

"I know you won't."

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was a normal boy. He had been raised by his parents as a respectful child, though of course he would rebel every now and then, just as any child would. The academy had not been too challenging for him, though he had struggled with certain techniques, but he had been able to get some assistance from teachers. Naruto could wish for no more than what he had now, in fact, the genin was shaking as he walked towards his home, ready to greet his moth-

"That's enough."

-er, who was probably preparing one of her famous ramen dishes again. His family had been renowned as restaurant chefs visited by many different countries, each eager to try out some of their rec-

"That is enough."

-ipes. His father had decided to-

"That's Enough!"

o-

"Stop! I don't wanna hear anymore! Just stop this!"

And then his world shattered. Stood before the pirate in his bedroom was a strangely dressed man, showing no signs of overheating despite the navy coat draped over his shoulders. A silver lined yellow blade rested upon his broad shoulder, a single… he was tempted to say shuriken from the intricately designed engravings and points, spinning in a round slot upon the hilt with a soft glow. The man smiled jovially, blue eyes glittering with happiness as he looked down on the dishevelled ninja, bereft of his coat but still in the shirt and jeans he had been wearing before.

"I see that was _too easy_ for you. Perhaps I should've tried harder." The man remarked, chuckling. With swift movements, the sword was sheathed in some unknown location as he suddenly lurched to the side, avoiding the resulting sparks.

With a smoking barrel, Naruto panted, his arms steel as the gun stared directly at the intruder. How had this random stranger managed to simply waltz into his room, decorated with a multitude of dangerous to extremely dangerous traps? Even the hokage himself had been unable to cross the threshold of his room once, having received unspeakable punishments for his failure.

"Now there, you don't want to just wave that thing around carelessly." The adult scolded, a completely different gun kissing the back of Naruto's neck as the boy froze.

'So this is what a true ninja is like.' Naruto mentally noted. A single blink. That had been all of the time needed for this man to manoeuvre behind him and pull out a gun. It was the sort of thing whispered or boasted about, but in a time where ninjas really lacked the ideal trait of stealth, the whole ability seemed unnatural.

"This really does remind me of the older days, back when Taka-Nii was yelling about shinobis that don't hide. Looks like people really take that to heart now, hey?" The invader mused. A memory flashed in front of Naruto's eyes, of a team he had used before. Had they not shared the exact same phrase? But that wasn't possible, for they were from many years ago, before humanity had irrevocably changed the landscape of the earth. So how was one of them here?

"Perhaps you want to look at that chest you found before." He helpfully suggested, Naruto returning the favour with a suspicious glare before slowly rising, watching his forced guest as the man put away his gun. Reaching the bathroom, he locked the door, a meaningless gesture considering that a lone white washed wooden slab would do little to stop a truly dangerous ninja. Pulling out the chest, the red pirate noticed a single light coming from within, the mess of different heroes soon giving way to a single key before a blinding pain struck the side of his head.

" _Shuriken Henge!"_

" _Shurikenjin Drago!"_

" _Ki no jutsu!_

" _We are shinobi…"_

"And we will not hide."

The sudden voice broke the flow, startling Naruto out of his miniature lesson. As the man stood in front of the captain, who still had a key in hand, Naruto would swear that a blue helmet had manifested for a second, a sharp shuriken like visor done in black.

"Ao-ninger…" Naruto whispered in reverence before asking the pivotal question. "How?"

"Grab the other ninninger keys, then follow me outside. If I know the time right, then the rest of your team should already be at the training grounds."

* * *

Awaiting Naruto's arrival with excitement, the emotion changed for confusion as a stranger walked alongside their leader so casually. They had been preparing themselves for the majority of the day, each pirate tweaking and perfecting their styles in order to fight best.

"Um, so who's this guy Naruto?" Tenten asked, nearly dropping the golden key thrown her way. The same response was given to each of the other members as pink and yellow flew through the air. Their opponents sat impatiently from the other side of the training ground, each handling things differently.

"Oi, what's the hold up?!" One yelled irritably, a purple haired woman whose clothes left little to the imagination. "I've got dango to get back to!"

"Come on Anko, give them some time to get ready." The other woman soothed. She wore bandages wrapped tightly around her, giving off a strange vibe that looked rather ominous when paired with her lava like eyes.

"Well we should be getting this over and done with," The final member, Kakashi, noted, eyes never leaving his trademark orange book. "So perhaps you could hurry this up you lot?"

"What are these for? Do you want to give up the secret so easily?" Hinata questioned in a harsh whisper. Naruto merely gave a chuckle, flipping up the bottom of the keys in hand, red, white and green.

"Well why not? After all, summoning people is pretty cool!" Naruto declared, much to the confusion of his crew. The blue coated man stepped forward, gaining the intention of the three jonin, as he held up the blue shuriken that was in his sword, turning the edge slightly.

 _ **AO-NINGER SHURIKEN!**_

The blade was back in a second, another had the blue shuriken placed into the sword and the man pressed the red button on the steel.

 _ **THE HENGE!**_

 _ **NIN-NIN-NIN! NIN-NI-NIN-NIN!**_

"Just focus your chakra into the keys and point them forward and for the love of all that is holy, do not point them at the same space!" Naruto yelled, thrusting out the three keys while the rest of his team did the same. The jonin jumped back as colourful lightning danced around from the metallic tips of the keys before each colour focused on a single point and in a bright flash, 6 more people were stood alongside the blue man, each with a matching sword apart from one, who of all things, held a burger.

"Shuriken henge!" they cried in unison while the last, wearing a poncho and a cowboy hat, hit a button on the side of his burger as well, before they span the shuriken within.

 _ **THE HENGE!**_

 _ **THE CHANGE!**_

 _ **AKA-JA!**_

 _ **AO-JA!**_

 _ **KI-JA!**_

 _ **SHIRO-JA!**_

 _ **MOMO-JA!**_

 _ **MIDO-JA!**_

 _ **STAR-NINGER! WOW!**_

"The storming applause! Aka-ninger!"

"The thundering cloud! Ao-ninger!

"The sparkling lull! Ki-ninger!"

"The petal flurry! Shiro-ninger!"

"The shimmering haze! Momo-ninger!"

"The fierce full moon! Mido-ninger!"

"The shining star! Star-ninger!"

"The white fang! Kak- oh no, they've got me doing it now." The jonin did not look the tiniest bit remorseful despite the full force glare of the two chosen to be his teammates.

"Go my friends! We shall win this with the strength of ninjas that don't hide!" brandishing his sabre, Naruto lead the charge, colours rapidly alternating as Anko ducked down. To flashes of metal were the only sign that she would be sliced in half from a single blow, but that did little to force the snake mistress to hesitate. A second was all that it took for a cord to wrap around the foot of Shiro- and Momo-ninger, drawing them down to the ground before the cord was lit by roaring flames.

"katon: Ryuka no jutsu!" by the time the flames had withered away, all that was left were two straw figures draped in white and pink, leaving Anko to startle for a crucial second.

"Shuriken ninpo – tsurutsuru shita no jutsu!"

 _ **MOKU MOKU JA!**_

Slippery tendrils gently slithered over the kunoichi's body , the excrement made by the vines paralysing every limb as they entangled her in their embrace.

"Hey, I'm totally not into these sorts of things!" Anko loudly protested before a pair of blades fell down on her exposed chest, the fishnet doing little to protect the jonin when she was exposed in such a way. With a twist of the shuriken in their swords, the once green point was changed for the red section before the shuriken was spun again by the girls.

"Shuriken ninpo –dai kaen no jutsu!"

 _ **MERA MERA JA!**_

With their encantation, the katanas were swallowed by an intense blade, the two ninningers fiercely stabbing the weapons into the ground. Not a moment later, towering pillars of flame devoured Anko, but when the inferno collapsed, the snake summoner was only left a little worse for wear.

"Heh, looks like you gakis have got some bite to you, even if you're the weirdest summons I've ever seen." Anko praised, being dropped unceremoniously on the ground as the restrictions were turned into fuel for the flames.

"Thanks. But before you go and think that the only reason we beat you was because we had the element of surprise, you should think again!" Momo-ninger declared, the white ranger at her side disappearing in a burst of smoke. Unfortunately for them, Anko easily blocked the sudden attack to the left with a simple redirection of the lone kunai in her hands.

"Really? Looks like you've still got a lot to learn!" Anko retorted, a vicious kick sending the white clad girl flying away, but not before a sudden barrage of bullets impacted the jonin.

"don't forget the original purpose of the fight!" Tenten chided, two guns casually resting in her hands. Hinata was stood next to her, smoking barrels still warm. Despite the odds placed on her, Anko couldn't help the mischievous smile that broke out on her face.

"Okay then, looks like things have just become fun!"

And the chaos began anew.

 _ **FIIINAL WAVE!**_

* * *

"Dynamic entry!" lee raucously announced as a Mach speed foot launched towards Kurenai. While not excelling at the physical side of combat, she was at least fast enough to bring up both arms to brace for impact. Such a weak defence would never be enough for the brutal force brought by the dynamic entry, meaning the jonin was sent backwards, carving trails into the earth beneath.

 _ **KAMINARI MAGIC!**_

"Shuriken ninpo – kaminari no jutsu!"

 _ **THUNDER JA!**_

"Shuriken ninpo – Bunshin no jutsu!"

 _ **KAKURANGER!**_

Quickly, the genjutsu mistress was surrounded by a swarm of green ninjas, each attacking without mercy as Star-ninger aimed his guitar skyward, a large bolt of electricity forming a thunder cloud in the air. As lee jumped down into the fray, Mido-ninger gave one final strike, Lee following it up with a roundhouse kick to the woman's side.

"To be honest, this was a fairly good idea. Facing a genjutsu user with physical assault is a typical tactic." Kurenai claimed, yet a second later, her hands were flashing through a multitude of different hand seals, too fast for the eye to see. "But I certainly have prepared for this. Magen – jubaku satsu!"

There was a brief moment when nothing happened, the two rangers standing in a offensive stances and Lee simply waiting in confusion before a drop of sweat ran down Kurenai's face.

"Ah yes… too little chakra to work. I did forget about that part.

 _ **KIN KIRA JA!**_

 _ **LIGHTNING MAGIC!**_

 _ **THUNDER JA!**_

* * *

Naruto was in a highly advantageous situation. His sabre flashed as it turned in air while Ki-ninger, Ao-ninger and Aka-ninger assaulted Kakashi from various angles. The renowned jonin wasn't struggling too heavily, a natural result considering that they had placed a jonin against a genin, but to be fair, they certainly gave an interesting fight if the summoned ninjas had anything to say. They were strong too.

"You know, this page is really quite interesting." The masked ninja commented, eyes never rising from his book as he blocked a trio of katanas with a lone kunai. "I could do without the interruptions though."

 _ **MERU MERU JA!**_

"Shuriken ninpo – Hi no jutsu!" a stream of fire exploded off of Aka-ninger's sword, sending the delicate pages into a burning inferno. Left looking at an empty hand save for ashes, a similar fire grew in Kakashi's eye.

"Okay then, now I'm getting serious!" the man stated firmly, disappearing in a blur of righteous fury. The four struggled as the man danced around, slashes soon decorating their bodies. It was only through pure luck that Naruto's sabre was able to enter a deadlock with Kakashi, the jonin placing perhaps a bit too much force behind the attack.

"Are you really getting this angry over a book?" the young captain taunted, Kakashi pushing even harder down on him.

"When you're older, I'm sure you'll understand the consequences of your actions." The white haired man sarcastically reassured, stumbling when three blasts impacted his back, too distracted with the annoying blond in front of him. The three ninningers were relentless as laser after laser left their gama gama ju and scorched the back of the jonin's vest an ugly black. Naruto quickly twisted his key into his sword, the emblem upon the hilt lighting up in an alternating series of colours as the blade glowed with energy.

"Let's do this!" He enthusiastically exclaimed, swinging the blade down from overhead as an arc of power formed, quickly launched towards the jonin.

It was at this moment Kakashi knew: they were ready.

* * *

 **Naruto's super sentai 'SAIKO!'pedia!**

 _Shuriken sentai Ninninger -_ _手裏剣戦隊ニンニンジャー_

 _A team of family members (Siblings and cousins) that battle the yokai armyed by Gengetsu Kibaoni, orginally slain by the Igsaki ninja clan before being reborn by discarding his humanity. Battling with special shuriken that allow them to utilise techniques, summon otomonin and transform, they raise their ichibantos without ever having to hide! They also had a strange mecha combinatino, dragon, humanoid, dunp truck, dog and train, to invoke a feeling of 'cool japan'._

 **MEME ALTERATIONS! Yes, if they can summon a portal connecting to a world that holds a similar looking person to the original user, then I'd like to believe that the keys remember who originally held their power, allowing the user to summon them. I'm not too sure I got everything about them correct, so if any changes are needed, let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12 - a show of originality

**Yosha! Hade ni ikuze! we're about to go on a special mission, so what will occur? shall there be a twist perhaps? a surprise face? what secrets shall we unearth? perhaps that's the clue? Anyway, let's go!**

 _super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: level up into C-rank, kaizoku Gokaiger!_

 _Naruto: move forward with a great bang! into the snow we go!_

 _Ex-aid: try not to drown in your confidence!_

 _Naruto: We'll be fine, believe it!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"Okay, what the hell was that? I can't be the only one that thought those brats were normal genin at least!"

Anko had been irritably chomping away at her dango, bitter after their loss when the genin decided to go and summon those weird costumed guys to fight with them.

"And those weapons… I think there've been rumours of quick firing launchers but they aren't anywhere close to completion yet and they fired kunais." Kakashi added, nursing the many wounds he had received. They had all been informed not to go too extreme on them, for it was only to be a test rather than a full on battle, yet they were the ones who sustained great damage even when against people who hadn't even been on a single C rank yet!#

"So let me get this right, you all were defeated by a team of four genin, each of whom could summon additional allies to their sides with highly experienced ninja capabilities and they wielded weaponry too advanced for us?" Yugao, an old friend of Kurenai's in the ANBU corps, repeated as she polished the steel of her blade.

"Yep, that's about it!" Anko cheerfully replied, a stark contrast to how she was mere moments ago. "And we've unleashed that chaos onto the world! I wish whoever has to face those little devils good luck, because if they've got anything else like that up their sleeve,"

"They're going to need all the luck they can get."

* * *

"So we've got to take you over to your home in the land of waves? Seems simple enough." Naruto commented as he looked down the provided instruction scroll. The mission was a fairly recent one with the client, a man named Tazuna who was apparently a builder, coming only days before.

"I trust that you can deal with an escort mission like this easily, right?" Hiruzen asked the group, all of which responded positively. "That's good. Now, bandits should be minimal, but a possibility, otherwise we wouldn't be needed."

"Well I'd like to think we were pretty well armed against bandits Jiji." The captain cockily replied, though the stern look he received from the hokage caused his posturing to ease a little.

"It's thoughts and attitudes like that that could get you and your friends killed on this mission Naruto. You should be aware that death lies around every corner, only needing a simple slip of a knife to end it all. You shouldn't waste time bosting o inflating your ego." He warned, Naruto falling back into a more serious form.

"Naturally. I suppose I just got too lost in how Captain Marvellous did things." The boy admitted, scratching the whiskers that marred his face.

"Well he has much experience to draw off from what you've told me, so he is able to be more lenient towards acting serious, but you who have not even been out of the village yet, you cannot afford any mistakes." Hiruzen had that firm look to his face, only for it to soften slightly as he beckoned his assistant. "Please bring in Tazuna and say that his mission has been accepted."

Needless to say, when the drunken old man stumbled into the Hokage's office and his eyes fell upon the crew stood before him, Hiruzen was less than impressed.

"Tazuna, you are the one who wished to hire us, are you not?" Naruto asked far too sweetly, his eyes moving slowly up and down the builder's body. "So why the hell do you come in here looking like a slob and smelling of the bar's entire selection!?"

"Eh? I don't have to answer to you brat!" he snapped back, pushing the blonde away so that he could stand in front of the desk. turning to the hokage with a more suitable expression. "Now where's the people who'll be taking this amazing bridge builder back home?"

"You mean the one's who'll be protecting you from an easy death , making sure your guts don't end up falling onto the floor in front of your eyes as you burn slowly, yet unable to see the end?" Hiruzen replied happily, his sudden cheerfulness not boding well for Tazuna. "Why, they are standing right behind you. They're most excellent fighters, on par with some of our jonin with their surprising capabilities and you just called their leader a brat."

Tazuna turned slowly, gazing upon the four he had barged past. Tenten was happily spinning a kunai on a chain, jauntily whistling a tune. Hinata was 'practicing' her Jyuuken techniques, chakra pulsing dangerously on the tips of her fingers while Lee practiced his punches in the air. Naruto of course, was casually lazing about, spinning the gun on his finger while his other hand rested upon the hilt of his saber.

"Ah, I see…" with a terrified gulp, Tazuna slowly bowed to Naruto, who had a large smirk upon his face. "I guess I was… a bit out of hand calling you a brat. As long as we can get back to wave in one piece, then I'll be happy."

"Sure, we'll go tomorrow then and don't forget old man; these brats have your life in our hands." Naruto cheerfully yelled behind him as he left with the rest of the genin in the room. Tazuna let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"My lord… when did children become so casually dangerous Hokage-san?"

"When they were trained to be killers Tazuna."

* * *

"So your first C rank is to transport one Tazuna to the land of Waves so that he may be protected from Bandits?" Hiashi asked of his daughter, bowed in front of him. While he truly didn't wish to have her be so formal and act like a proper father and daughter, the Hyuuga elders wished to sit in and that meant old traditions.

"Yes father. It was deemed to be a relatively safe route, so the Hokage deemed it suitable for us." Hinata informed monotonously, despising the situation. According to all of the old men sat around the borders of the central room, she was meant to address her 'betters' as if she as a mere ant, quiet and emotionless.

"And did you ask what the man would be doing or have on him?" Hiashi continued, drawing a confused look from Hinata.

"Pardon father?"

"Well if he believes that bandits will attack him if he's left alone and there was no obvious value to him, then he must have some sort of importance or is carrying something of value to bandits. A normal person isn't worth killing for such a low reward, so he would be safe if he just wished to travel back home." Hiashi clarified, knowing full well how Hinata was being judged by the elders with every passing second.

"Ah, then I shall ask at the soonest possibility. Thank you, father."

"Well nevertheless, I grant you my permission to go on this mission. I expect only the best results and a glowing recommendation." With his final words, Hinata scurried out, leaving him alone with those condescending eyes that surrounded him.

"You're far too lenient with that girl. How else is she meant to learn of her mistakes in a way that sticks if there is no consequence?" one asked irritably, hobbling over to the Hyuuga clan leader.

"The same way that all others have learnt. Take a look at Konoha and you find that those who perform best have not been brutally discouraged." He countered, much to the elders' anger.

"You forget your place as a Hyuuga! We are not like those others because we are better! You would do well to remember that Hiashi."

"Just as you would do well to remember that she is to be my successor and will have the power to remove your positions as I have so gracefully refrained from doing. Watch yourself, lest you trip."

* * *

"So everything's good then?" Naruto greeted as he waved, Hinata coming through the open door of the GokaiGalleon.

"Yes. I merely have a single question to ask our client as we leave, but otherwise I am good. I did nearly slip from the rope we use; is there not a more viable option for us to use?" she replied, taking the seat at the table.

"Well from what I've found, there's the upper pedestrian entrance, the hatch for the machines and a lower entrance way on the bottom of the ship." Tenten listed off lazily. "Seeing as we can't exactly use the bottom one without digging out a huge hole, then that only leaves the top ones. We could put steps on the rope, but that's about it I'm afraid."

"With enough practice, then I'm sure we'll be fine. That's not an issue." Naruto dismissed before leaning forward in the captain's chair. "What is though is the fact that as we have no jonin accompanying us on the mission, will we be using the keys?"

"Are there any reasons not to my captain?" Lee immediately replied. "This shall be the start of our new legacy as fierce pirates! We'll be on our way to fame and glory!"

"Yeah, but do we really want to have people coming after us to try and take our power?" Tenten inputted. "That could cause some problems if people expect more of us later. I know the chunin exams are coming up this year, so maybe we could pull it off then?"

"And that also brings up the issue of defence. Are we going to be adequately prepared without the keys, seeing as they have formed a fair part of our strategies so far?" Hinata spoke up, her point reasonable. They had naturally taken advantage of the vast experience of the keys in order to clear anything they put themselves to.

"Well, I don't think we'll end up meeting that many people on this that we won't have to end up beating, so I guess we're fine to do it this time then." Naruto concluded. "Wonderful. We'll have to pack for an average C-rank, probably more just to keep safe. I want to see each and every one of you at the gate a quarter of an hour early, right?"

"Right!"

Left alone to his musings while his crew packed up for whatever they needed, Naruto let a huge grin break out across his face.

"This is the start of an amazing show! Marvellous, I'll show you just what we're capable of!" With his declaration yelled to the world, he dived into the wardrobes, supply cupboards and individual rooms in order to find all that he would need for the mission.

They had to have had at least one special item hidden somewhere, right?

* * *

The next day dawned bright, Tazuna tiredly trudging towards the entrance gate while Naruto and his crew checked all of their preparations. Between them, they had managed to amass a solution to almost any issue they might come across on the journey, meaning they were in high moods.

"Hey there, we all ready to go then?" Naruto greeted the builder, his response being a disgruntled mumble. "Wonderful! Then let us set off with all haste!"

"Naruto… are you perhaps teasing him a little too hard?" Hinata whispered, glancing back to the near dead Tazuna as he stumbled along.

"Not at all. If he wanted to do this with a hangover, then he's going to reap the results of his actions." Naruto replied, releasing a content sigh as they entered the forest that surrounded the village. Sure, he had gone out to access the GokaiGalleon, but actually being openly allowed to leave was a completely different feeling.

"What a wonderful day it is!" lee cheered as Konoha grew smaller and smaller as they continued on, the martial artist watching it shrink by walking backwards. It wasn't an especially fast process, considering that they were locked at a civilian speed, but it was still nice to watch.

"So Tazuna-san, what did you need a protection group for?" Hinata politely inquired, drawing a confused look from the builder's haggard face.

"Can't a man be scared of running into bandits now?" He gruffly asked back, Hinata's eyes becoming a slight bit harder.

"No, but they typically don't unless they're in a vulnerable position or have some reason to be fearful. That would imply that you are of importance or have a particularly valuable possession." Unlike what she had expected, Tazuna instead gave a barking laugh.

"Trust me, I don't have any valuable possessions on me other than my hammer and hands." He told the group, but an annoying voice in the back of his mind whispered the unspoken ending.

' _None of us in Wave do.'_

"Actually, you might not think it, but I'm a master builder! I'm going to construct such an amazing bridge that all of the people in wave shall wonder at its beauty!" the man continued on about his amazing skills for a far while longer, mostly due to how Hinata kept prompting him onward, but when they made it a certain distance, they managed to run into something odd.

"Is that a rain puddle?" Naruto asked aloud, his teammates quickly putting two and two together. Tazuna however, was left a little lost.

"So what? You telling me that you're scared of a little bit of water?" he scoffed. "I thought you were all meant to be tough. Don't tell me you can barely swim now."

Wordlessly, Naruto's pistol appeared in hand, bullets flying into the puddle. Two men jumped out of it, now sporting some new bleeding wounds as the captain pointed down the barrel.

"Good thing I packed some of the more nasty stuff to use." He commented, four sabres being drawn out at once. "Oi! Which one of you were stupid enough to decide on a rain puddle for a dry day!?"

"I told you it was a stupid idea Meizu." One of them told the other, receiving a cold shoulder in return.

"Let's just get this over and done with Gozu." In a blink of an eye, a thick chain appeared, attached to gauntlets worn by each of the men on opposite hands. With a brief charge, Naruto was forced towards a tree, the force managing to sever his head in a viscous fountain of blood.

"One down. Looks like four to go." Gozu boasted before he jumped away from a rain of shots towards where he was, dragging Meizu along with him.

"Tenten, Lee, go distract them!" Hinata ordered, the two leaping into action rapidly, Lee brandishing his sword while Tenten had a special trident to use. Tazuna, his view of the fight blocked by Hinata's protective presence, could only wonder about how fast everything had happened.

"Um, you're taking the death of your leader very well." He nervously stated, the Hyuuga not even turning around as she fired her pistol towards the two assaulters and fired.

"You have such little faith considering that the Hokage chose us specifically." Hinata said with a small chuckle as she pointed her gun towards where the red coated boy should've been laying without his head, but with a tense turn of his head, Tazuna was shocked to find only a headless straw dummy, a note with 'Surprised?' written on it stuck to the front.

 _ **KAAAKURANGER!**_

"Kakure no jutsu – kawarimi no jutsu!" in a cloud of smoke, a blade slashed through both Meizu and Gozu, curtesy of Naruto as ninja-red. A small book sat in his other hand, both of the men's faces printed within the pages.

"So you are the demon brothers of Kirigakure then?" Naruto asked genially, not waiting for an answer. "Then you'll bring in a hefty sum. I feel as if at this moment, Luka is looking down on me and smiling."

"Where the hell did you come from!?" Gozu roared, pulling up his gauntlet to block the sword coming down from above. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Me? Oh, it's just something I prepared specially for the situation." With a quick slash, the chain was broke in half, detaching the two brothers from one another. Pulling out his Gokai sabre, he chucked it towards Lee who, throwing his gun in Hinata's general area, grabbed it mid-flight and brought it down on Meizu.

"Thanks a lot Naruto!" he yelled towards the blonde, Meizu straining against the weight of Lee placed onto the blades. The act left him open to Tenten however, sliding under and slashing at the exposed stomach. A twin barrage from Hinata managed to get the man down, leaving only his brother still standing.

"Hey! You little brats!" Gozu growled, only to receive a pair of blades to the back.

"Kakure no jutsu – bunshin no jutsu!" The two ninja-reds intoned in sync as they made another attach towards Gozu. The Kiri ninja was fortunate enough to stop the swords, but the sudden amount of steel entering his back reminded him of the other three he was left to deal with.

"Don't go forgetting about us now." Tenten cheekily said as she placed her key within the trident she held, followed by Lee and Hinata with their blades.

 _ **FIIINAL WAVE!**_

"I guess I'll be seeing you – or not!" Seeing the red garbed ninja in front of him disappear, Gozu could only curse as the waves of energy approached him faster than he could find something to swap out with, meaning that kawarimi wouldn't get him out of this one. An almighty crash sounded in the forest, Meizu being dragged unceremoniously and checked onto his brother's limp body.

"Right, just give me a second and I'll be back with some extra cash!" Naruto said, a cloud of smoke leaving where he was empty once again. Tazuna was shaking as the adrenaline of being ambushed left his body, only to leap in surprise as Naruto returned, back in his normal garb once more.

"Did you just get changed super-fast? What the hell?" The builder asked, though when the barrel of a pistol was shoved into his face, the man was quick to be quiet.

"I just had a nice 10 second talk with Jiji and he told me to ask you this. Why were there high level ninja waiting I ambush for you when you said there would only be bandits?"

Tazuna had never been more frightened in his life.

* * *

 **Anchor aweigh! So we got to the start of wave, let's see if the dice fall in our favour. New teams shall rear their head, be it one's I haven't used yet or those that have never existed before! I'll see you for that, right?**


	13. Chapter 13 - a racing conversation

**The pirates are back! Now, we check back on home, here a tale of poverty, do some stupid acting and race land against air! Well, with a start up like that, there's no need to say any more, is there? Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Hokage at home, pirates on the waves! Naruto, you're always at... Mach speed!_

 _Naruto:Wrong toku Egi. Keep your focus, there's something big and scaly your way!_

 _Ex-aid: Don't worry, all fantasies have dragons that need slaying!_

 _Naruto: But it's not a fantasy, it's a real quest!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

Weaving a tale of misery, poverty and anguish at the hands of the Gato shipping corporation, Tazuna spoke of how the country of Wave had been sucked dry by the parasitic company, leaving its many denizens on the brink of starvation as their various ports were seized for the man's own personal use.

Naruto clenched his fist tight as he removed the transformation, eyes pensive. The blonde was no stranger to starvation, constant threats of death and abuse, but to see it occur to so many different innocent people was something that he himself couldn't accept or let go freely.

"Allow me to repeat." He interrupted the bridge the builder. "Your country has been placed into poverty because of this Gato guy?"

"Yes. He's drained us dry and for a place called Wave, you can understand how bad that is." Tazuna answered with a dry smile.

"Then we continue."

"Are you sure that we should do this Naruto?" Hinata whispered gently. "We should probably call for some backup or at least proceed with some caution."

"Why wait? All these people are suffering and we're strong enough to deal with whatever decides to rear its ugly head!" the captain announced, drawing his saber. "That's how a pirate works!"

"A pirate? I thought you were normal genin." Tazuna questioned as they began to move again, secretly sighing in relief that they had chosen to go on rather than follow proper procedure and return. Lee gave a hearty laugh, wrapping his arm around the man.

"My friend, to call us normal would be a long stretch!" he proclaimed pulling out his mobirate. "As you've seen we are able to call upon powers our peers are unable to access, coming from far in the past, before we could even write at all!"

"You really expect me to believe that?" he scoffed in disbelief. "Got a way to prove to me that it ain't just some super-fast changing trick you do that I can't see or something like that? I didn't see blondie over there when he changed, so maybe he hid to put on the costume."

"Well that's simple enough. I guess we have to make this a show for him!" Naruto declared as the rest pulled out their own phones, Tenten sighing as she held out the open cellular.

"So what are taking up? Something just for show or more substantial rangers?" she questioned.

"I suppose we could go go-onger to speed this whole thing up." Lee suddenly suggested, holding up a green key while Hinata instead held up a mostly white key with a small amount of pink.

"Tenten and I shall take to the skies in order to keep an aerial surveillance. We can communicate with the mobirates while you cover the ground." Hinata added as Naruto and lee pulled out their keys. The trio flipped their keys open and inserted them into the mobirates as Tenten inserted hers as is into the cellular, shutting it with a small flick.

"Old man, get ready for the ride of your life!" Naruto yelled before they turned the keys, the bun haired girl pressing the gold and silver face button to let the device scan the key within.

 _ **GOOO-ONGER!**_

 _ **JEEETMAN!**_

"White swan!" Hinata announced, the white Jetman spreading her arms wide to let the wing like membrane fall open, jumping into the sky.

"Blue swallow!" Tenten followed in her sky blue suit, quickly soaring into the blue above.

"Doki-doki Yukai! Go-on green!" stylised after a motorbike, Lee gave a roundhouse kick that screeched with the sounds of tires upon asphalt.

"Mach zenkai! Go-on red!" Naruto finished with his own roaring roundhouse, landing before the bedazzled Tazuna with a thumbs up. "So old man, what do you think? Any surprises you think we're hiding from you?"

"Wa…Ho…How did…." Was all he could splutter until his mind rested upon one singular notion. "Wait, you sounded like you had to decide which to use and you've shown me at least three different kinds of suit. How many of the blasted things do you have?"

"Oh counting everyone… over two hundred and thirty at least? Seems about right." Naruto commented, Tazuna feelinb a bit faint until he was suddenly picked up by Go-on red and placed upon his back.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" he yelled out, only for the red captain to lean down close to the ground, copied by his teammate covered in green.

"I thought I told you, we're taking you for the ride of your life! Hold on tight!" he announced and before any form of complaint or questioning could happen, they were blurs down the pathway, the girls high above following suit. What they didn't know was that hidden deep in the foliage of the forest path surrounding, a pair of beady eyes watched with rapt attention.

"A strange ability… I haven't heard of clothes that would grant incredible skills. I must report to Zabuza –sama at once." They mumbled, unheard by anyone as they dashed away into the trees. If he wasn't prepared for it, then those young ninja may sprint past Zabuza before he could notice. High speed tracking required active chakra to the eyes, otherwise they were just as capable as normal civilians in that aspect.

All that went through the shadow's mind was one thing.

'We must take great caution in the events to follow, lest we end up buried like our kinsmen. I wonder, they were able to beat the demons brothers with little issue; how would they fare against the might of my master and I?'

The question would be soon answered in blood, fire and anguish. Whose anguish was still unknown…

* * *

Teuchi Ichiraku was a pleasant man. Well-mannered and able to give a jovial smile in even the darkest times meant that he had become a known name to many people, associated with great food served at the stall he ran with his lone daughter Ayame since the death of his wife. There was little in life he was left in want of, apart from that which was eternally waiting until he reached the other side, and with a booming business, nothing appeared to go wrong for the ramen chef.

Until he decided to let a boy eat at his stand.

One day, beaten and bruised with not a penny to his name, a young Naruto Uzumaki had wandered in, shivering and drenched by the falling rain. Naturally, Ayame had tended to the poor soul while Teuchi prepared him a bowl of ramen, which had managed to cheer a great number of people up when in darker places.

If anyone were to ask, then he would speak of how easily he could remember Ayame's distressed cry as she peeled off the fraying jumpsuit and saw how starved Naruto had looked. Soon went the ramen in exchange for something much more healthy and filling, stuff that he had only served to his family as average dinner food, yet if the blonde's rapid stuffing of his face was anything, then he was treating it as if god had come from the heavens to hold a banquet, crying "Feast! Feast!"

Ever since then, you could often find Naruto eating there, unaware that the 'special with extra char siu' was actually filled with special vegetables that Teuchi specially prepared in order to beef him up, but it had the unfortunate side effect of ruining the amount of people he had built up as repeat customers. Those who didn't wish to be seen with the demon left his business, meaning that the ramen chef was only just able to keep his stand running. It was thanks to the helping sum granted by the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, that meant he could continue.

"Teuchi, looking as spritely as ever. And young Ayame, how it always warms my heart to see you grow more beautiful with each passing day." The man was startled out of his memories as the hokage walked into the stand, doing his usual routine of praising the storeowners as he sat down.

"Well I'm no ninja, but I'd like to think I could still keep myself running at the riper ages." He joked back, pointing his ladle at Hiruzen. "Same as usual?"

"Of course. Thank you."

Hiruzen drank the proffered tea with restraint as he tried to calm his mind by listening to the gentle chatter that filled the stand. He had known that he had sent Naruto's team into a potentially deadly situation, but considering what they were capable of, it was a reasonable choice. Many of the other teams were inadequate for the job, too busy training to handle the sudden difficulty curve that was a C-rank turned A-rank. The initial mission was too low to warrant a Jonin only group like what was required, so he hoped Naruto was either able to deal with the threat or at least survive long enough to call for back-up.

"Hokage-san, you seem troubled. May an old man ask what burdens you today?" Teuchi asked with an exaggerated limp and rasp as he hobbled over with the leader's bowl, only to be hit in the face by a towel curtesy of his daughter.

"Otou-san! At least act seriously in front of the Hokage!" she admonished, the brunette frowning disapprovingly while he simply let out a great laugh.

"Come now Ayame, give me something to enjoy! Otherwise I'll end up a prune like the elders, slaving away behind the pot!" he cried out in mock anguish, bringing out a smile in Hiruzen's face.

"Well I doubt there's anything you could do about it, no offence. A hokage has to hold their own burdens with the problems of his village and do it all with steel in their backs. I couldn't tell you." He responded, taking a bite of the noodles. Still as excellent as always.

"No one will care if you decide to mumble as you eat. There are those who'll tell you we're a right nosy bunch." Teuchi suggested, turning away with a teasing smile followed by his daughter.

"Well, I feel like I made a mistake, sending a group so young and doe eyed into a mission that might result in their death if things don't play out as I assumed they would." The hokage admitted heavily. "I know they have the strength to handle it, yet I fear I let them out before they could care for themselves."

"Have you heard the news recently? People are saying the ninja corps is starting to get lazy." Teuchi remarked randomly. "I honestly would say let them prove themselves before doubting them. They were chosen for a reason and I have faith in the one who made that decision."

"True I suppose… but that doesn't fully alleviate my fears. I feel like the leader's too hard set in his ways that he won't call for any help even if he was to need it." The Sarutobi continued, the amount of noodles left dwindling ever so slowly.

"I say give it time. Most likely they're a good bunch." There was no attempt to hide the true intent of his words, but they were at a point where they didn't care anymore.

"Would anything change if I said it was Naruto I sent on this trip?"

"You should probably be even more content with your choice." Ayame commented as she waved goodbye to a fed customer. "Out of any of the teams, he seems to be the one who you should be least concerned about. He's got a good head."

"Thank you… I really needed that." Hiruzen said as he drained the last remains of his bowl before standing, placing the required coins with a sizeable tip. "Have a good day."

"you too." Watching the old man leave, Teuchi smiled.

Everything would be alright. It was just about what to make as a celebration when the hyper kid came back successful.

* * *

"My house is the one on the left. Stop there!"

Left slightly dizzy after the incredibly fast ride, it took all of Tazuna's ability to accurately point in the right direction. Kicking up clouds as the two engine boys slowed down, they only just managed to end up in front of the directed house rather than throwing the bridge builder in some random direction, losing the transformation as he climbed off of Naruto's back.

Swooping down from above, the girls turned back to normal too, landing gracefully as Tazuna knocked upon the front door. It was answered by a young woman, still holding beauty despite the obvious stress and struggle that plagued the entire land, who smiled brightly at the group stood before her.

"Oh father! Is this the group of ninja that's going to help us?" she blurted before the old man slapped a hand over her mouth, putting a finger to his own lips.

"You've got to be more careful Tsunami! What if they weren't and you had just given away our plans!?" he hissed before pushing her through the door, hurriedly letting the genin in before shutting the door after scanning outside.

It was a welcoming place, decorated nicely, if a little sparsely, but that could be ignored considering their current plight. A simple meal of fish paired with minimal vegetables and rice had already been put out with only one bowl less than needed, to which Tsunami invited them.

"Of course you would be hungry after traveling this way. It's the least I could do for you when you're going to help us." She explained, putting out an extra bowl for Lee who accepted it gratefully.

"We're just doing our job and after hearing what sort of stuff that Gato guy's putting you through, then we couldn't just sit back." Naruto answered truthfully. With how painfully close it struck to his own situation, letting it past would be a great injustice.

"Is there anything we should know now before we run into it?" Tenten asked around her cup. It was normal procedure to ask for all of the information they could get before risking themselves because if a death could be avoided with prior warning, it should be.

"Well Gato has his men all around the town. If you run into them, it would be best to hide the fact that you're shinobi rather than trying to avoid them completely. If they start to suspect you, then Gato may just send an army or some hired Nuke-nins to deal with you." Tazuna suggested. "I've seen too many good men fall to their own idiocy trying to be stealthy."

"Well they are trained in that aspect. Perhaps they might be able to avoid them." Tsunami suggested.

"Well we do have the capabilities to do so. To suddenly see healthy people appear in the middle of town is likely to ring alarm bells, so we'll stay hidden. Might we train in your back? It would be nice if we could keep our skills up while we're here." Naruto requested. The rest was simply small talk, dancing around the gloom that naturally oozed through the room. A sudden opening of a door drew their attention to a young boy who just as quickly, decided to rush straight past the dinner table, running up the stairs without looking back.

"Inari wait!" Tsunami cried, only for the slamming of a bedroom door to answer her. "That boy…"

"I apologise for my grandson. He's been… rather down after the unfortunate passing of his father." Tazuna apologised, sadness permeating his entire being. "You can see just how well we're standing thanks to the stupid man…"

"Well don't worry about it, because we're here now and I doubt he'll last when we go against him!" Naruto promised, mirrored by his crew. "If all he's got are thugs and people like the demon brothers, then we'll take him on no problem!" their exuberance was almost infectious, a smile threatening to break out on the old man's face while Tsunami smiled with tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sure you will…"

* * *

The back was relatively well hidden thanks to the multiple trees that surrounded them, meaning that they were able to spar with little chance of being discovered by patrolling mercenaries.

 _ **CHEEESSRANGER!**_

 _ **CHEEESS-FAIRY!**_

"White rook!"

"Black knight!"

"Red king!"

"Silver Angel!"

Hinata had been dressed in a white suit covered in a brick like patter and with a single punch, managed to shatter the boulder one of Naruto's clones sent her way. Grabbing a hold of Lee's armoured left arm, she threw the boy into the air, where he was faced with three clones.

"Here we go! Blade dance!" Lee yelled, drawing a pure black broadsword before slashing rapidly, disappearing into a swirl of steel that sliced the enemies into ribbons, forcing them to pop in a burst of smoke. Tenten, with her silver checker suit and pink visor, rushed forward to the clones on ground level, popping them with her lance as she manoeuvred the heavy weapon with relative ease.

"Set change!" with Tenten's announcement, she span the top half of her helmet, swapping the pink visor for a dark blue one that sparkled like the night sky. "Silver emperor!"

Now armed with a great hammer, she swung the massive armament to knock away several clones, showing the air with their bodies to fill the area with smoke.

"King sceptre!" Naruto did not remain still either, having create a ass number of clones tht now swarmed him. Swinging the mighty staff around in an arc, a circle of clones were defeated before he leapt into the air, reaching to the crown like piece upon his helmet.

"Royal round!" with a great throw, the crown flew through the clones with minimal effort, popping the last of them before the head piece landed in his hands, signalling the point where they all returned to normal.

"This isn't enough. We should practice our team strategies and then chain changes. We could probably go into Megaman from there leading to Roboranger." Naruto instructed as he put his hands into the cross position. Things were serious now.

Any miscalculations could result in their deaths.

* * *

 _Naruto's super sentai 'SAIKO!' pedia!_

 _Engine sentai Go-onger - 炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャ_

 _A group of young people who originally all shared a bond through racing, soon to be joined by the fiece fliers Go-on wings and the odd pizzaman-detective combo of Go-on black and green. using high speeds, they fought aginst the Gaiark, who sought to pollute every world including the human world. following from two over vehicle based teams, they wouldn't be the end, with those like Speed sentai Togeger and Ressha sentai Toqger carrying on the race and introducing a whole new level of speed to fights._

 _Chojin sentai Jetman - 鳥人戦隊ジェットマン_

 _Special operatives were granted the power of Birdonic waves, a special technology to grant superhuman capabilities. When the evil group known as Vyram aimed to dominate our dimension, the tech was scattered across the globe, granting 5 random people it's flight capabilities and strength to battle them and save the earth from calamity. Being the only entirely bird based team, they would dominate the lone animal theme as many others chose to go for the multiple animal route._

 _Shogi sentai Chessranger -_ _将棋戦隊チェスレンジャー_

 _Chess: an art thought to be only a mind training game, but when the villainous_ _gyokushō threaten to rule and make the entirety of earth their captured pieces to do with them what them will, only 5 key players can access the checkmate changers' power and become the chessrangers. Chess-fairy was a special arrival from a distant world already captured, the only one willing to break the rules and become something completely new._

 **Anchors Aweigh! So I've been thinking: Wave. Land of Ports. Ports mean boats. They're pirates. They have a bat. Can you see where I'm going with this? i think I'll just leave it here, let you mull over that idea. also, next tme we see what's happened on the other side of the spectrum.**


	14. Chapter 14 - a Wave battle

**Yo-yo! Before we get this started, I don't exactly feel like I've managed to completely give justice to this part, but I tried at least. There's something big coming up soon, so stay tuned. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Game on! This gashat is ninja storm Naruto!_

 _Naruto: Gokai change! Eeex-aid!_

 _Ex-aid: That kid looks a little down._

 _Naruto: Don't worry, I've got this!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"So tell me, what news do you bring that would have you return so late?" A gruff voice asked, the ma polishing the gigantic blade with slow careful movements. Zabuza Momochi, renowned as one of the seven swordsmen of Kiri, was a well-known and very much feared Nuke nin. Forged in the blood of over one hundred different academy students before he even joined, he would grow from that tender age into a formidable Kirigakure shinobi branded as the demon of the hidden mist. Wielding the powerful blade Kubikiribocho, thought to only require a single attack to effortlessly decapitate an enemy, Zabuza utilised his silent killing to build a name for himself across the world.

"The main builder of the bridge has managed to acquire a group of shinobi, rank unclear, who defeated the demon brothers with relative ease. If it weren't for their youthful appearances, I may have them as chunin to low jonin level." A young ninja replied, clad in a pink kimono and a white mask reminiscent of those used by hunter nin, with a voice androgynous and monotonous. In response, Zabuza let out a harsh laugh, standing to full height which, with the Kubikiribocho, made for a highly intimidating appearance.

"I would've fought you of all people would know that age makes no difference when it comes to strength, especially after being around me for so long." The kiri nin remarked, leaning on his blade. "I've heard of entire wars fought using only children. Maybe we need some correctional training Haku; to think that you were to slow to alert me and I wasn't able to sense them when they were enhancing their speed."

"Of course Zabuza-sama. I shall try my best to become worthy of you respect." Haku stated with a bow, raising after a moment. "However, I don't believe that they were using chakra to increase their speed. They were hired from Konoha, which do not teach many high speed techniques or flight." That last part was enough to catch Zabuza's attention, who would've raised his eye brow if it hadn't been shaved off.

"Wait, you never mentioned any flying nin before? How lax are you getting?" he mocked, pushing the young ninja on the shoulder.

"My greatest apologies Zabuza-sama. Two of them were able to access strange clothing that granted them wings to use while the other two gained immense speed. They used this to travel past you." Haku explained, not looking up lest he fall into the judging eyes of their master. Ever since they were young and their family was murdered in cold blood for their bloodline that allowed them mastery over one of the elements, Haku had to face the cold harsh realities of the world until Zabuza made the offer to allow them the child to travel with him under the belief that they had the 'same eyes'.

"So they wear clothes for strange abilities… That is certainly not something I've heard of before." The swordsman mused, until they were interrupted by the door suddenly being forced open, an irate Gato stood with his two 'samurai' bodyguards.

Gato was a despicable man, short and squat like the epitome of every stereotypical rich man. Those glasses hid the mind of a manipulator, one that held no qualms over squeezing the last penny out of anyone he deemed it suitable to do so while he wore a deceptively inviting smile. The two at his side were just a pair of the many mercenaries he had hired for a miniscule amount and a doubt never crossed Zabuza's mind that the two had flunked out of the strict training given in the land of steel to become proper samurai, being attracted to the idea of being seen as samurai with Gato.

"Zabuza! Why on earth has Tazuna gotten his hands on a bunch of ninja!?" the company owner spat out with an irate wave. "I thought I specifically told you to kill anyone that man hires! Don't you understand that any ninja can give hope to those people!?"

"Well I just wasn't ready at that time thanks to my friend." Zabuza retorted with a much calmer voice. "Now that I actually know what the hell I'm dealing with, I can deal with them properly, which I was about to do before you barged in here like some sort of bull."

"Now, that's no way to speak to me! Do you forget just who's paying you?" Gato snarled in anger, impatiently tapping his foot while Zabuza let out a guffaw.

"Like hell you're paying us anything! Maybe we would get something done if you gave us something!" the demon of the hidden mist scoffed, Gato snapping his fingers to spur his two bodyguards into action. Drawing their swords threatening, Zabuza didn't need to do anything before Haku began to move, disarming the pair of samurai and sending them to the ground, limp thanks to several strategically placed needles. Gato stumbled back, being no better than any other civilian when it came to ninja capabilities, before he sighed, turning to leave, but not without one final warning.

"Zabuza, I heard how your friends were beaten, apparently ended up as money for the ninja. Perhaps you should get your act together before you and the brat end up the same; I've got more missing nin, but how many lives do you have?" Zabuza was fortunate enough to hold back his anger until the small man slammed the door, grabbing Kubikiribocho from its resting ace and slamming it down on the two boneless samurai, the two barely having time to scream before their heads came off with sickening squelch. Any blood that stained the steel soon disappeared as if drunk by the blade as the swordsman turned to Haku, stood at the side.

"I'll be going to give those ninja a visit. Clean the place up while I'm gone." He ordered before disappearing into mist that came from his body, leaving the masked Ninja alone.

"Consider it done Zabuza-sama."

* * *

It didn't take long before Zabuza entered the town, people cowering from his presence and running away into their pitiful houses with is every step. It wasn't hard for him to find the group he was aiming for as they strolled into the town centre already in combat stances. Seeing the pupil-less eyes of one of the kunoichi spoke volumes of why they had already noticed him, Zabuza clapping as he slowed to a standstill.

"Well would you look at that. Not only am I getting my pay cheque for killing you four, Kumo's getting me a sum for a Hyuuga. How the hell did you convince the Hokage to let you guys out?" he commented, his hand resting on the handle of Kubikiribocho as it rested on his back, the other pulling up the bandages that acted as a mask for the nuke nin.

"I guess you could say talent, but let's face it: we've got way more than that." Naruto called back, arms crossed as he stared down Zabuza. "Zabuza Momochi, missing nin of Kirigakure. One of the famous seven swordsman of the mist renowned for his silent killing techniques."

"So you do know your stuff then. Good on you." He mocking praised back as he pulled the hefty broadsword off of his back. "Too bad I'm not going to need it to kill a bunch of brats like you!" seconds later, he was dashing forward, easily dodging around the bullets Lee and Hinata fired forward to slash and separate the group. It wasn't long after when they all pulled out their mobirates, keys turning as they dodged the incoming steel.

 _ **GOOOKAIGER!**_

Zabuza had to jump back to avoid the various symbols that flashed forward, watching in slight confusion as they enveloped the pirates and suited them up. After, seeing the oddly coloured pirates, he struggled to hold back the laughter that threatened to pour out, leaning on his sword to keep standing.

"I see what you mean now kid! You've got stupid outfits to make people laugh themselves to death!" he yelled out, flashing through several hand signs. "Let's see how well they hold up against this! Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

With a fierce roar, the water within the nearby river exploded upward, a dragon rising from the depths before launching towards the team.

"I'll deal with this!" Lee announced as he appeared at the front, holding up his Gokai gun with the Gokai-green key already in and turned. Slamming the cylinder down in line with the rest of the body, the second green beast aimed before pulling the trigger, letting the gun screech.

 _ **FIIINAL WAVE!**_

The charged bullet collided with the dragon to force it to explode into a refreshing shower, raining down over Naruto as he threw his gun to Lee, trading it for a sabre coming his way. Armed with two blades, the captain kept up with Zabuza's strikes with grace belying his age, Hinata occasionally adding in a blast of bullets to force a weak spot. Eventually, Naruto managed to parry one risky slash the Kiri swordsman took, forcing his enemy's sword out of his hands and letting him slash an x into his chest before kicking Zabuza away.

"Maybe I've been underestimating you lot! How about I make it so that you can't work together?" Zabuza suggested, sliding around the shots that Tenten sent his way thanks to the Gokai spear. "Suirō no Jutsu! Mizu Bunshin no jutsu!"

Spitting out several globes of water towards the team, Hinata and Lee were unable to dodge in time, ending up encased in great spears of water while clones of Zabuza held them there, another ready to face the two left over with the original. Hitting the button on top of his buckle, Naruto turned to Tenten with a key in hand, surprisingly done in blue rather than the normal red, giving it a slight shake.

"You ready to go?" he asked, Tenten taking a second to stroke the bottom of her silver helmet before pulling out a similar key, done in red and white.

"You bet I am." Flicking open the screen of her cellular, the two Zabuzas were too slow to respond, shielding themselves with their blades as beams of light protected the two.

 _ **MEEEGAMAN!**_

"Blue! Megaman Rock!"

"Red! Megaman zero!"

"Robo sentai –"

"Megaman!" the two had changed dramatically from their initial pirate suits, changing the helmet for a more traditional style, lips moulded into the metal with black visors in front of a blue helmet with circles upon the ears for Naruto and white circles on red for Tenten. Out of the back of the weapon mistress' head, a long ponytail of blonde hair came out, tied with a black band, while the rest of the armour was composed of white gloves, chunky metal crimson boots and a red and black chest pieces with a black suit under. Naruto's was much simpler, formed of a darker blue glove and boots, as well as a chest plate, over a lighter coloured bodysuit. On his right hand was a cannon of sorts, bulbous with energy already charging at the end.

The two Zabuzas, original and clone, were too shocked to avoid the blast of pure energy Naruto sent their way, the clone popping into a puddle on the ground while Zabuza ended up singed across his torso. It wasn't the end though as Tenten surged forward, the hilt in her hand allowing a blade of pure lime energy to slash through the Kubikiribocho with no effort required.

"What the hell? No one's damaged the Kubikiribocho so much! How the hell did two brats like you do that?" Zabuza voiced, instead choosing to attack with his fists as he danced around the energy sword unburdened by the weight of his blade.

"The people who fought the ones who originally wore these suits had similar technology, meaning people like you have no way of blocking my attacks!" Tenten roared, cutting a gnash that sliced down the missing nin's face, leaving a scar over one eye and the left side of his torso that was unable to bleed, cauterised in seconds of being cut. Stumbling back, he was then treated to the sight of his other clones exploding, the spherical water prisons they were maintaining forming a mermaid's image as Lee leapt forward, Hinata dressed in a blue suit of her own.

"Magi-blue!" she declared, pointing her wand at Zabuza, water gathering at its tip before zooming forward to push the man back.

"Shit, can't do anything here." He muttered to himself, thankful when all of a sudden, Hinata collapsed to the ground with a single senbon in her neck. Without further distraction, the man disappeared into mist, chakra laden just in case the Hyuuga was able to stand once more.

"Running into the artificial fog, Naruto glanced around, but with no sight of Zabuza anymore, he could only sigh as he released the transformation, followed by his teammates.

"Looks like he got away. We better get back to Tazuna and tell him that things have escalated. If we hurry, he might still be at the bridge construction sight. Let's move!"

* * *

Watching over the rest of his crew training away, putting all they could into their work, Naruto gave a burdened sigh.

'Who would've thought that I would have people actually listening when I gave commands?' he mused, wincing as Hinata gave a devastating shot to one of his clones directly to his genitals. 'I guess I'm getting closer to Marvellous than before…'

But could he really say that? After all, even with the initial bumpy ride that they went through, the original Gokaigers followed after the rest of the super sentai in that they fought for the betterment of the earth, fighting evil and corruption to make a better future for everyone across the globe. Could they call themselves a sentai if they didn't follow that belief? After all, they were fighting purely to raise the reputation of their own home, most likely at the cost of another village. It wasn't the same as protecting the entire planet against the universe if they only fought or a miniscule number in comparison.

"Why do you still train? Why do you fight?" Naruto turned to the voice that questioned him, coming from a young boy who glared at him with rebellious eyes.

"Oh yeah, you were… Inari right? I remember your mother talking about you." Naruto remarked. "Well we're training so that Tazuna can build up his bridge and get some life back into this place without the threat of Gato over his shoulder."

"But you can't beat him, no one can!" Inari protested. "Gato's too strong, he'll kill you all!" Naruto scoffed as he looked back at his friends, too busy in their regime to look up.

"So what makes you think that huh?" he asked, the young child clenching his fists.

"Everyone that tried to go against Gato's dead! No matter how many of his people you kill, he can just afford more, so there's no point even trying!" Inari began. "You can train as much as you want, but you're just like everyone else, human! You'll die and everything will continue without changing! You'll just be throwing away your life!"

"Just like you're throwing away any hope you have in order to make room for more despair!?" Naruto countered, his strict voice managing to break through the boy's impassioned speech. "Look, we're not like the rest of you civilians, or even other ninja! We're trained in ways you could never hope to be and stronger than you could reach at your age! Can you see yourself running laps around the entire town at the age of 5? Know the sweet taste of bitter defeat at 6? No, you don't! You've just lost hope at seeing someone close to you die!" Inari winced.

"How do you know about that?" he asked in a low voce, eyes firmly on the ground to hide the tears that began to well.

"Because you do a very bad job of hiding that image. Was he your dad?" Naruto asked, remembering when he had chanced upon that image, it made his first appearance make much more sense. Grabbing the boy by his shoulders and raising Inari's head, he gave the boy a small shake. "Look, you can't forget your father and his death, to do so would make you a monster. But you also have to be able to move forward."

"It's hard though… Daddy…" were the only word that could be made out from the tear soiled blubbering that came from Inari, Naruto patiently waiting until he got it all out of his system. In his early years, Naruto had reacted very much in the same way, crying until he could no more for his parents that would never come, but that time, there was no one (at least, no one willing to do so) that would be there for him in those desperate times.

"Look, so far, you've shown your grief in anger and sorrow. How about we change that into something different?" Naruto suggested, Inari looking at him with confusion in his watery eyes. "I… know some people who can use magic, great magic."

"But magic isn't real." Inari immediately protested until Naruto held a finger to his lips.

"No, it really is. But they needed a very special chant to make it work and they taught me one for if you're ever sad. We're going to make your sadness into courage and all you need to do is close your eyes and repeat after me, okay?" It took a second for Inari to follow his orders, shutting his eyes and slowing his breathing.

"Okay, repeat. Sayonara namida, Yoroshiku yuuki!"

"Sa…Sayonara… Namida, Yoroshiku… yuuki…"

"No, you need to really believe it, or the magic won't happen!" Naruto declared, grasping the boy's hands in his own. "Now, let's try that again! Sayonara Namida, Yoroshiku yuuki!

"Sayonara Namida, Yoroshiku Yuuki…"

"Again!"

"Sayonara Namida, Yoroshiku Yuuki!"

"Once more!"

"Sayonara Namida, Yoroshiku Yuuki!" Naruto gave a small smile to the boy, who had subconsciously smiled.

"Remember that, because one day, it may save you from despair."

* * *

 _Naruto's super sentai 'Saiko!' pedia!_

 _robot sentai megaman - ロボ戦隊_ _メガ マン_

 _Dr Light's robots were lauded as marvels of technology, but very few cared to think about Dr. Wily's contribution. in a fit of jealous rage, Wily stole many of the original labour robots, altering them into combat machines. it was only through the combined efforts of the random robots Light had at his disposal and specially engineered suits that they were able to fight back. they had the special trait of being named after a video game that was repopularised at the time._

 **Anchors down! Urgh, that last part made me throw up a little inside, but hey, it's there still. Just remember, I'm pulling out all the stops soon, and there's gonnig to soon be a special arrival, so be ready for anything!**


	15. Chapter 15 - a new encounter

**How are we doing today people! We get to meet Haku now and there's going to be a special change right now! prepare your boats and get ready for some cannon fire, we're going in with all engines blazing! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: new objective: Collect those herbs!_

 _Naruto: time for a mid-boss! fight the cruel dealer!_

 _Ex-aid: watch out, there might be a villain in your midst!_

 _Naruto: Don' worry, that's something Shuujin would probably deal with more than me!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"Did Inari tell you about his father? I didn't think that e would give up the cause of his sadness so easily…" Tsunami stated with a worried expression, looking to the side where that torn picture lay. The family were all together, looking the epitome of happiness in a frozen moment of a better time. If it hadn't have been for the large section ripped out, it might have been a nice memento to act as a memorial.

"Kaiza was one of the few people who were willing to stand up for Wave against Gato, but they were far too small to do any lasting damage." Tazuna explained with a cheap bottle in hand. The day's work had been completed and now they all sat in the living room, Inari wherever he chose to hide himself. "Wasn't even from here; fisherman from a different part. Managed to catch the heart of my girl and everyone else in this place. However, Gato didn't want people thinking they had a chance, did he? Next thing we knew, instead of giving a speech to raise hope, he was giving his life on stage to be made an example of in front of his son and wife."

"I can listen to this! It just makes me want to rip that guy's guts out even more!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly, slamming his hands upon the wooden table and making the whole thing shake dangerously. "Next time we lay our eyes on that Zabuza guy, we're offing him and drawing Gato's attention, then we'll shoot the man in the eye!"

"You can count on us being right there beside you." Tenten promised as she punched her fist. "It'll be easier if I shove my trident into him, pin him down- you know?"

"But are you sure that you can beat him? From what I've heard of him, Zabuza's no simple man to beat. He killed his entire class without even entering the academy if the rumours are right!" Tsunami worried, the woman tensing up. Being a place without any ninja, it was still strange for her to have children openly discussing murdering men in her own living room.

"Don't worry! We just need to get some more training in!" Lee declared, standing up ready to go. "I'm sure we can beat them if we dedicate ourselves to our regime! We should begin once more my friends!"

"I'm sorry about his eagerness, but we really should get going." Hinata apologised, standing with her own type of regality, followed by her other two crewmates. Watching them walk off into the back garden talking of their frankly monstrous training compared to what the pair had seen their home grown warriors do, Tazuna and Tsunami sat in silence together.

"Do you think they actually have what it takes?" Tazuna eventually asked around the neck of his bottle.

"I don't know exactly why, but they inspire a lot of confidence in me, and it seems Inari too." The elderly builder's daughter answered, sinking into her seat before she too stood with a sigh. "I wouldn't underestimate them father."

"…I know. I just don't want to see their corpses on my bridge if I can help it."

* * *

Haku had been on a peaceful walk, despite the relatively depressing atmosphere that weighed down on the majority of different people that resided in Wave. The forests were left unaffected by the threat Gato held on the people; animals after all, didn't have to deal with debt or lack of trade, and a nice stroll was always good at clearing the mind even if Haku did have a job to do. When the pink kimono wearing person managed to chance upon a red coated boy snoozing next to a tree, several logs hanging from ropes and viciously slashed, Haku was left in confusion at how to act.

'Clearly, they're dangerous, but do I disturb them? They might get ill.' Haku pondered, throwing long brown hair behind as they approached the sleeping boy. With a slight shake, blue eyes looked around in confusion as they got accustomed to the greater amount of light entering the. Giving a scratch to his whisker like scars, Haku nearly recoiled when the judging look came, the boy leaping back in surprise.

Naruto too was unsure of how to react. When you had a pleasant nap followed by a beautiful girl waking you up in a peaceful forest, he couldn't exactly say he disliked it, but when the fact came rushing into his mind that yes, this is Wave, where there are killer ninja vying for your blood, Naruto had to make sure the pretty girl wasn't a threat.

"My apologies. Are you a ninja?" Haku asked in a sweet voice, Naruto relaxing his tense pose at the question.

'If they're threats, they don't ask if you're alright or wake you up without killing you.'

"Well yeah. I guess you caught me at a bad time." Naruto admitted with an awkward chuckle as he looked at the chaos he had wrought onto the trees that surrounded him. He had managed to find an abandoned lumberjack's house and was able to get a whole bunch of logs for free. Pair it with an abundance of rope and you get a fairly simple reflex dodging and multi target training area. "What brings someone like you to the forest then?"

"Well I was collecting herbs to help my precious one recover." Haku stated with a soft smile on her face, looking down and messing with her Kimono. Looking at the ground suddenly became so much more attractive.

"That's good. People seem to really underestimate the herbs around here when I asked at the Konoha shops." Naruto remarked, Haku's brown eyes looking up once more. "You must have a good eye for these sorts of things. Only the few dedicated doctors know of this, usually because the Wave exports are fish, so herbs go under the radar."

"Quite a few of the big villages don't need to look to such places for their herbs due to the amount they need, but he ones I've found so far do make for an effective medicine." Haku agreed, giving the basket she held a light shake. "I'm sure someone like you must have a precious one that you want to help, right?"

"Well certainly not as many as I would like, but the one's I have – I wouldn't trade them for anything else in the entire universe." Naruto answered honestly with a clenching of his fist upon his heart. It was true: Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Teuchi, Ayame, the Hokage… many people would boast about how many people they were friends with, but he didn't need to because everyone already knew how much he cared for those close to him. "You look like you could use some help though. Do you want me to join you? I don't look it, but I've got the right eyes for herbs too!"

Haku had to think about that for a moment, closing her eyes. As Naruto awaited an answer, he couldn't help but feel like he had said something wrong. Eventually, she slowly open her eyes and gave a firm nod.

"I'm glad there is another that thinks the same as I. I would appreciate it if you were to help me; the herbs I need are desired in great amounts so I can make a large batch.

"Right, then let's get started!"

* * *

Hidden behind a tree's trunk, Tenten, Lee and Hinata gathered once the pair had disappeared into a different area of the surrounding forest, suspicious looks upon their visages.

"Don't you think that was really odd sounding?" Tenten asked, Hinata nodding in agreement.

"Finding herbs to help a precious one heal… things could get dangerous if we leave those two alone." Hinata concluded. "I don't want to betray his trust… but I think we should follow just in case."

"Then it's decided then! Let us go!" the two girls had to use all of their strength to hold the boy down, slapping their hands over his mouth.

"Lee we need to use the thing all ninjas need, you know, stealth!" Tenten scolded, nodding to her fellow female before they took off, Lee having to rush to catch up to them.

"I'm sorry! I'll be stealt- oh yes, no shouting…"

* * *

"Hmph, took you long enough. Care to say what had you keep me waiting?" Zabuza gruffly questioned as Haku re-entered the place with a now full basket of herbs.

"My apologies Zabuza-sama. I had managed to come across one of the Konoha ninja that had been hired by Tazuna. I managed to escape using my usual technique." Haku stated without emotion, falling to the ground as Zabuza sat up with slight discomfort. The cut he had received in the fight had been cauterised, but that didn't mean that the pain was entirely gone. It didn't take long before Haku had her pestle and mortar, crushing the various plants together with a variety of different other ingredients until it formed a green paste. Having a spoon held up to his face, Zabuza couldn't help but roll his eyes as he opened up, letting Haku feed him like a baby.

"You do remember that my hands are fully functional, right?" He asked, Haku giving a swift nod.

"You need to conserve as much energy as possible. I am unsure what they've done to you, but there's actually an overstimulation of the nerves, but the initial medicine I gave you prevented that from being so evident." Haku explained, a pleasant surprise to Zabuza. While he was no doctor, he still liked to think he could tell when there were side effects to certain attacks. A hand went to the now useless left eye, no feeling as he dragged it down the scarred tissue.

"…I see. So they're smarter than they look." Zabuza praised reluctantly. "By doing something like that, most people would think twice before going back into a fight, thinking something dangerous might be happening to the body."

"Fortunately, it doesn't seem to be a truly harmful effect." Haku reassured. "Once you get this medicine into your system, there should be relatively quick effects." Zabuza nodded, already feeling the soothing pleasure go through his body.

"Then it's time we said hello to those brats once more. Maybe we'll finish it this time." Leaping out of the bed, Zabuza saw how Haku hesitated, picking up his sword and hefting the Kubikiribocho onto his shoulder. "What are you waiting for? Scared that they'll not want to see you after revealing yourself as a boy?"

"Not at all, I wait for your command Zabuza-sama."

"Well I already goddamn gave it, didn't I? Let's get moving."

* * *

It was another shift at the bridge, Naruto and Tenten watching as the men toiled away with the woodwork, Hinata and Lee relegated to protecting Tsunami and Inari just in case that anyone aimed for them. The two were only able to stand idly by as a different worker chose to throw in his gloves, unable to bear the threat of death hanging over his head despite how the bridge would be able to help them all out.

"Don't you know that this is our last chance!? Without this bridge, you can count yourself as good as dead anyway!" Tazuna roared, the quitter flinching back but staying resolute in his decision.

"I just can't deal with this sort of thing, what if we end up like Kaiza?" The man quietly answered, looking around as if a blade would fly out and kill him for even muttering the name. without another word, he fled and left the rest alone to carry on their work, Tazuna sighing as he picked up his materials once more.

"You know, if you need some help, then I can supply some clones for you to use. Their solid too, so don't worry about them being useless." Naruto offered, but the elderly drinker just shook his head.

"If we did that, things would be much easier, yes." Tazuna admitted. "However, that would make the whole point moot. Sure, the bridge would be built quicker, but the symbolism is that the people of wave managed to build the thing that resulted in the revival of the land. As long as you stick to your job of making sure there are no interruptions, then everything should be fine."

"Well I guess this is the best time to make my entrance, isn't it?" the sarcastic question rang out a rolling bank of mist, many of the workers fleeing immediately as Zabuza and a second nin casually walked out. Pulling his gun and sabre out, Naruto gave a grim frown.

"Nice timing. Not much to say this time is there?" the captain declared, pointing the black barrel towards the two. "Feeling threatened? Or is the second guy just here for the show?"

"You really don't recognise them, do ya?" Zabuza responded, a dismissive wave towards his partner making them disappear in a blur. "Maybe once you see them in action, it might come back."

Tenten had to rapidly spin her trident to block the incoming senbon, a thrust out being avoided acrobatically by the nin. Naruto naturally made to move towards them as Tenten lashed out again, but the giant hunk of metal coming out made him pause in his tracks.

"Don't you dare brat; your fight's with me." A second swing had Naruto sent into the air, with only a lack of wind in his lungs thanks to his sword taking the brunt of the damage. Flipping in the air, several shots rained down no Zabuza, only to be met by water bullets.

'We need something special if we want to make this one the final shot.' Naruto thought, looking over to where the weapons mistress was, only to find that the mask had come off of the second ninja to reveal the same brown eyes and hair as…

"Haku…" the sight was enough to make him pause for a second, which was all that was needed for Zabuza to punch him in the gut. It was the small amount of mercy that the swordsman of the bloody mist didn't kill him immediately, instead choosing to bask in the pain Naruto was exuding.

"Who would've guessed that you'd fall into despair thanks to a familiar face?" Zabuza mused, slamming the Kubikiribocho's blade into the earth beside the blonde's head. "Yep, Haku works for me. Ironic, isn't it? That you would help your enemy get better!"

Naruto scrambled to his feet, barely registering the arrival of Hinata and Lee on the scene. His hand managed to land on his mobirate, the boy rushing to his feet and flipping both the phone and the Gokai-red key open with a slurred, "Gokai change!"

 _ **GOOOKAIGER!**_

"Ah yes, the suit! Don't think that's going to protect you! Kirigakure no jutsu!" surrounded by a bellowing mist, Naruto stock still as he tried to think up a reaction. While Hinata would be perfectly fine thanks to her Byakugan, that still left the other two dealing with an incredibly fast HAKU of all people and he with Zabuza.

'There's nothing I can do!' Naruto raged mentally, slamming his hand onto the button upon his belt subconsciously. Looking down, his eyes fell upon a spiked pink top.

' _Naruto... time to..._ _Summon…'_

Zabuza watched in curiosity as Naruto picked the key off of the buckle and flipped up the legs to reveal the legs. Rather than put it into the weird device he had though, the metal was pointed directly towards him to the swordsman's surprise.

'But he shouldn't be able to sense me within the mist!' he couldn't think anymore though when he was suddenly shocked by pink lightning, breaking his concentration and causing the mist to fade, revealing a dome of ice where his teammates and Haku once stood. Letting the different tendrils come together, a bright light coalesced into a single person, wearing a doctors coat, bright yellow t-shirt, red jeans and an odd looking neon green belt upon his waist. Looking around in confusion, the man's eyes landed upon Naruto, walking towards him.

"Hey, what kind of game world is this?" the man asked the captain. "I just activated stage select and now I'm here."

"Oi, is this some sort of reinforcement you've brought kid?" Zabuza asked, drawing the man's attention onto him. "Doesn't look like much. You better scram before you get yourself killed!"

"Oh I see, so you wanted a support character. Fair enough." The man concluded, giving a deep stare into Zabuza's one function eye before reaching into the depths of his coat. "My name is Egi Yuuno, paediatrician. Might I ask what yours is?"

"…Zabuza."

"And you?"

"Name's Naruto."

"I see. Then Zabuza, Allow me to change Naruto's fate with my own hands!" pulling out a chunky looking cartridge done in a glistening midnight black in his right hand, Egi pressed a button upon the back before thrusting it towards the left, bringing it around as he flipped it upside down. "Henshin!"

 _ **GOD OF GAMINDUSTRI! GENERATION X!**_

A giant screen burst into life behind him, various crystals flying to fill the area while Naruto watched in amazement. Zabuza wasn't too sure how to react, seeing as this man had managed to do something just as weird as the brat that summoned him.

"Don't worry about him anymore Naruto." Egi reassured, looking to the dome of ice that was filled by the sounds of combat. "I'll deal with this man. Sounds like your friends could use your help in whatever that thing is." After a moment's hesitation, Naruto nodded, moving towards the dome while yelling,

"Thanks a bunch!" As he pulled out another key to use in the mobirate. "Gokai change!"

 _ **MAAAGIRANGER!**_

"Maagi magi! Magiro!" a bright burst of crimson flames washed onto the ice, leaving a whole quickly reforming, but with just enough space that Naruto could just about slip in to.

"Now Zabuza, it's you and me!"

 _ **GOD GASHAT!**_

 _ **GATCHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **LET'S HEART! MECCHA HEART! MUUCHA HEART! WHAT'S YOUR ART!?**_

 _ **I'M A GODDESS RIDER…**_

* * *

 **Anchors aweigh! Oh yes, I went there. I guess you could consider it a line of questioning; what do you think happened to the kamen riders? Well maybe the one that went to a different world might be able to transfer his power across worlds to the one his iriginal resided in, going to Naruto considering everyone else is dead.**


	16. chapter 16 - a midnight majesty

**Hey there, long time no see! We're back and as you can see, it's time for a showdown! I'm not the best at fight scenes and considering that this entire chapter pretty much consists of one... well, I tried I guess. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Time to brawl! I'm absolutely hyped! Go, GOOOKAIGER!_

 _Naruto: Planeptune-Lastation! Leanbox-Lowee! Show us the... strength of Gamindustri!_

 _Ex-aid: Don't worry, you're in the safe hands of a Goddess rider!_

 _Naruto: And a captain can protect their crew!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"There're more people than I initially planned to have in here. However, you shall all fall just the same as all who have entered my dome." Haku promised, a blitz of different senbon fashioned out of ice zooming towards the pirates, but with 5 people standing back to back, Naruto in his Magi-red form, there was little they could to them. Without a constant source of chakra flowing into them, they weren't able to hold their form as solidly as the walls that surrounded them and it would only be so long before Haku wasted all of the chakra at the nin's disposal.

"Come on, did they not teach you any other tricks in school?" Naruto taunted, pointing his wand towards one wall which held a reflection of Haku and unleashing a solid beam of flame towards it, only to find it completely untarnished with no sight of Haku.

"Don't think such simple tricks will have an effect on this ice. It was only through a lapse of judgement that you were allowed through at first." Haku calmly stated without emotion. The hunter nin impersonator had decided to keep the pieces opposite where Haku faced with less chakra as the attention would be more focused upon where the ninja could be seen, allowing for a greater saving of chakra. This however meant that while they were quick to reform, they were far weaker which allowed for the entrance of the pirate captain.

"But Haku, I thought we were friends." Naruto replied, holding down his heated weapon. "We went herb picking together and all!" with a clenched fist, Naruto didn't raise his head as he spoke, his friends standing defensively around him. "Look, I told you what I could do because I had faith in you. I showed you powers you could never imagine, magic that people dream of and great strength. We even had that stupid conversation about your gender, how you're a guy that just dresses in pink kimonos! Did that not mean anything?"

"I apologise, sincerely so, but I saw no reason to stop you when you decided to betray your secrets to me." Haku bluntly returned, a barrage of senbon surrounding them. The red captain did nothing to stop them, only remaining safe through the help of his crew, Tenten resting a hand upon his shoulder and giving it a fierce shake.

"Come on, we knew that girl was no good!" she yelled towards him when no response came, her chocolate eyes overflowing with both concern and disappointment. "Did you not think that… guy was bad news when she was getting a whole bunch of herbs required for an incredibly strong painkiller?"

"I never really got to deal with the herb section of survival." Naruto admitted with an awkward depressed chuckle, holding up his weapon and blocking the icicles that came from one way. "You now the deal, people were kinda reluctant to have me in there. To be honest, if it wasn't for Hinata, I might've not gotten as much as I did out of those years. But that's enough of that, initiate plan blaze!" to Haku's curiosity, they all pulled out a red key from wherever they stored them, Naruto instead pulling out a different key as his transformation faded back to the original Gokai-red. "And Gokai change!"

* * *

Haku had heard the transformation that occurred outside, but the actual process had been something that had been hidden by sheer luck, Tazuna's body blocking the original transformations that trees didn't hide and being inside the dome meant that Naruto's second transformation had been obscured from Haku. All the ice nin knew is that it involved the keys they seemed to have, but the second device that they pulled out certain wasn't something Haku was familiar with. The sudden burst of noise that filled the dome, paired with several strange transformations though was an interesting sight to see.

 _ **MAAAGIRANGER!**_

 _ **SHIIINKENGER!**_

 _ **KYUUURANGER!**_

 _ **GOOOSEIGER!**_

"Arashi no skyick power! Gosei-red! Tensou sentai – Goseiger!" Lee exclaimed as a bright pure white pair of wings brst out of his back, wrapping around to form a suit with red boots and torso, white gloves growing over his hands and covering his lower torso and legs. Upon his helmet, a dragon's mouth engulfed him to form the black patterns on the side, a mouth carved into the metal of the mouthpiece.

"Moeru hono no element! Aka no Mahotsukai! Magi red! Mahou sentai- Magiranger!" Tenten followed, a burning magical circle appearing aboe rher head and coming down to form the main part of red suit with black highlights. Half her helmet changed into the Magirangers, the other half quickly changing soon after as a light beam fell from the top to bottom, a skirt also appearing in a magical light.

"Shinken Red! Hinata Hyuuga. Samurai sentai - Shinkenger!" The Japanese symbol for fire came out of her phone, soon falling back to envelop her like the symbols did for her usual Gokaiger outfit. With black trousers leading to a red skirt and torso part, along with a black section going across her shoulder to act like a sash. With another different kanji making up the visor to her helmet, Hinata drew her sword, holding it horizontally over her head.

"Super star! Shishi-red! Uchuu sentai - Kyuranger!" Naruto finished, two parts coming together to form a constellation like lion, a red star appearing beneath the boy's feet. A simplistic red suit appeared upon his body, a black chest piece with a single orb holding the same image of a lion as the constellation within flashing into place. His helmet was special in that it had an image of a lion roaring to the right, the lower half of the head making for a visor.

"So you choose to wear different costumes for your grave then. And here I was believing it was only Naruto who wore the red." Haku commented casually, though it was clear to the nin that things were getting dangerous. The amount of chakra Haku had left was steadily decreasing, more so now that there was a need to constantly supply every section of the wall with how Naruto managed to get them all within a circle.

"Right, Haku, I hope you're ready to warm this place up!" Naruto declared, holding up a small red globe like object, having already constructed a sword out of different parts. Placing it upon a small section on the hilt of his sword, with a push down, the blade began to glow with an ethereal power locked in the cosmos.

 _ **GALAXY!**_

Hinata opened up her circular belt buckle, pulling out the red disc within and spinning it upon the hilt of the sword.

"Shinkenmaru! Rekka Daizantou!" she intoned, a small image of a running mechanical lion appearing on the silver section of her katana. Flames engulfed the entire blade, Hinata holding it steady until it grew into a great Zanbatou similar in size to the Kubikiribocho, done in red and black with a golden triangle with the fire symbol leading towards the tip and a white edge that led to a circular space, Hinata sliding on the disc used to transform the weapon.

Lee followed up by pulling the left side of his own buckle up, revealing a small selection of cards where he drew out two. Out of nowhere, he managed to bring out a small tiki head like object as well, done in silver with golden highlights. Pulling on a golden ring at the bottom, the mouth opened up to reveal a red section that could fit a card, Lee slotting one of them in before closing it with a declaration of "Tensou!"

 _ **GOTCHA!**_

 _ **SKYICK SWORD!**_

"Magi magi Majika! Red flame shoot!" Tenten spoke aloud as she pressed the zero button followed by seven on her golden magi-phone, a silver button on the side causing the screen to flip out and reveal a red tip which she pointed at the walls. Naruto got a smirk as he watched the multiple reflections of Haku spin around them, using the armoured zanbatou Hinata held to shield them all. With a fierce wave of the heft Rekka daizantou, it caught a blaze as it swung around, Magi-red also shooting out a beam of flame onto the walls surrounding. Lee then pulled the ring out once more, his second card going in as he shut the mouth.

 _ **GOTCHA!**_

 _ **TWISTORNADO!**_

"A nice combination, but still not enough to entirely stop me. The Yuuki clan's Hyoton techniques are great, some would say impossible to destroy through typical means." Haku boasted as he saw the tornado suddenly appear to be swallowed seconds later to enhance the blaze, a small rise in temperature noticeable by the ninja. The though brought a slight distaste to their mouth, but it was the way that Naruto cheered inside that brought the most fear.

"Don't worry Haku, after all we've been through, I feel like you deserve the best I have to offer right now!" Naruto excitedly exclaimed, his weapon still glowing brightly regardless of the fire. "This is a special attack, known as the Regulus Impact!" Shishi-red charged forward with his sword, the ice having been weakened by the vicious burning assault and when the sizeable weapon smashed into it… there were only a few cracks formed in the ice, Haku's taunting face remaining behind the mask still.

"So now that your final attempt has failed against my ice, what will you do now?" Haku asked, a slight teasing tone creeping into the voice but unbeknownst to the Yuki clan member, Naruto was smirking behind his helmet, his teammates slightly more fidgety than they were before.

"Wait for it...!" a sharp whistling noise could be heard from above, quickly turning into a heavy roaring of something burning before a great impact shot straight through the dome, shattering it like glass and sending the group tumbling in different directions. Meteors had fallen from the sky, dragged out of space by the power of Naruto's attack and yet somehow, they formed no damage upon the bridge, only serving to destroy Haku's dome with no chance of repair.

* * *

"I told you, you should've put some faith in them. After all, they're super sentai!" Egi exclaimed, garbed in his dramatically bulky armour, no difference between the neck and the head. Most of the armour was done in a gleaming black, shining pulses of energy moving around set lines all over the thick protection covering the majority of his body and glowing like stars. Underneath was a black under suit along with the occasional piece of matte black armour. Upon where the head should be, two fierce eyes (or what would be if the face was a little smaller) were set in a goggle shaped helmet, topped by hair, fashioned into three solid spikes of the same colour as the rest of his suit.

Holding onto the Kubikiribocho's blade with his hands, the cutting edge was held by Zabuza just in front of his face, the struggle continuing even as the explosion beside the shook the bridge they stood on to Tazuna's dismay, then relief when no damage was shown.

"You've got a good fighting skill for looking so idiotic, I'll give you that much." Zabuza gruffly replied. "Don't think for a moment that I'm as easy as my partner." His words of threat were somewhat undermined when Naruto flew between them, his hand somehow catching the open lever of Egi's gamer driver before sliding it shut. He quickly sat up though, throwing his hands forward as he stretched and miraculously hitting the handle so it opened back up again

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GACHAA! GOD UP!**_

 _ **PLANEPTUNE-LASTATION! LEANBOX-LOWEE! (GENERATION!) ORE GA… GOD OF GAMINDUSTRI! X!**_

"Thank you Naruto!" a screen burst forward again, this time of a thinner silhouette highlighted in navy blue that forced Zabuza back as Naruto hopped back to avoid it. Coming back over him, the black armour burst off of him to impact Zabuza, near pushing him off the edge of the bridge if it hadn't been for his brute strength. Now, Egi was decked in a dark navy suit that clung tight to his body, highlighted with white glowing lines that had the occasional pulse pass along them irregularly. The helmet still had the spikes, yet they were also decorated with star-like sparkles within the sea of blue. Rather than the four buttons upon the game HUD chest plate complete with health bar and items, there were a set of power buttons instead, done in black, purple, white and green and the hammer had been replaced by a silhouette of a scythe.

"God mode de, clear shiawase! Kamen rider ex-aid: Gamindustri Gamer!" Egi declared with a pose, Naruto standing beside him with his sword up. Zabuza checked his bandages before hefting up his sword, Naruto's crewmates standing in their red forms beside them.

"Zabuza Momochi, Missing nin of Kirigakure, one of the seven swordsmen of the bloody mist. You have purposely assisted a company aiming to destroy the economy of this land and tried to eliminate the man whose construction may save the people." Naruto intoned, a fire burning in his voice. "I and my friends cannot allow something like that pass without consequence."

"And what're kids like you gonna do about it? This guy's only been able to hold on and that's pushing it." Zabuza replied with a grunt, running forward to slam his weapon down and cleave one of the rangers in half, but when a shaft done in navy interrupted its travel, Zabuza looked at it in confusion before a beam arced out of it, forming a scythe's head that nearly sliced off his head had it been any closer. Instead, Zabuza disappeared in a flash of smoke, reappearing further away with his hands blazing in different hand signs. "Suiton: Suidan no jutsu!"

"Allow me!" Lee exclaimed as he took a step forward, bringing down his sword in front of each bullet and slicing them apart while Tenten took a position upon her knees, blasting the incoming shots into steam with her flames to push them back. Hinata took a side position, running in to try and tke him down in a sneak attack, only to be blocked by a suddenly appearing water clone that popped out of the river below, another joining the original to increase the amount of firepower.

"Idiots, the lot of you. Did you really think I didn't bring any backup? In fact…" Zabuza began, Haku appearing in a shunshin holding senbon between their fingers. Haku was quick to try and intervene with the two holding off Zabuza's water bullets, only to find a gamer rider in the way.

"Naruto, help out the others and I'll deal with this little frosty girl!" Egi called out, causing Naruto to nod with one final call out to the doctor.

"Actually, Haku's a guy!" Egi however just turned to look at Haku, who shifted awkwardly under his gaze; the ice using nin had been hiding in the river after being blown away and it had left clothes damp and clingy.

"Is that what you're telling people huh? Good for you." Egi remarked drily as he hefted his scythe, bringing it down in a great swing that Haku just managed to dodge. It didn't end there though as Naruto could only watch with a strange taste in his mouth while Egi began to practically dance with his weapon, Haku weaving about while trying to get in her own attacks, her senbons' lack of reach hindering her.

'So SHE was a bloody girl after all!' Naruto mentally yelled, pointing his gun towards the two clones and popping them with a few quick bullets of his gun as he changed back into Gokai red, Hinata taking the distraction to attempt to hit Zabuza with a slash across the front of his chest, but Haku was quick to jump away from her own battle to intercept , the swordsman breaking off finally from his stream of water shots to move back, lifting up the Kubikiribocho again as Egi came down with his weapon, but a sudden clapping on the bridge interrupted the action for everyone.

"Well, well, look what we have here then. Looks like the swordsman of the bloody mist is just a pussy cat after all!" Gato snidely called from the other side of the bridge, surrounded by a group of mercenaries all thirsty for bounties. "I guess I'll just have to keep the money if you're gonna fail."

"The hell!?" Zabuza roared, Gato waving his hand as he called to his little fake army casually.

"Whoever brings me all of their heads gets their bounties twice over!" he promised, the rough looking bunch cheering and beginning to charge over to them. Zabuza was ready to join the fight when Naruto gave a chuckle alongside Egi, who closed the driver's handle before opening it again.

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **GACHAA!**_

 _ **GOD OF – GAMINDUSTRI CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

"Rider kick!" Egi yelled as he leapt up, kicking out his foot as navy energy gathered around it, rocketing him forward to carve out a giant path in the centre of the mercenaries, the rest scuttling about in fear. Naruto had his phone open and typed in the special number code.

5-5-0-1.

 _ **HASSHIN! GOKAI-GALLEON!**_

The people of Konoha would have idea how to respond when a giant red pirate ship took to the sky from under the earth, drawing up great amounts of dirt and rock as it started to zoom away, many instantly rushing off to Hiruzen who simply gave a dismissive answer and a knowing smile.

At the sight of the great flying pirate ship, the remaining mercenaries tried to run, only for the cannons to begin blazing and destroy them, damage to anything other than the paid hands somehow avoided until only Gato remained, who Naruto took by the collar of his expensive suit.

"No wait! I could give you and your friends anything they want! I have money, contacts, an-" His final begging was ended as metal met his throat, the job ended quickly.

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

* * *

"Thank you for the help Ex-aid." Naruto said as he walked away from the corpse, taking Egi's hand in a shake which the doctor happily returned.

"Nah, most of that was you and your team. You'll be great sentai members, I can feel it like I've met you before." Egi promised, the blonde captain nodding.

"I feel the same. You're a great kamen rider."

In a blur of purple energy, Egi Yuuno disappeared from the world as Naruto stepped back.

* * *

 **Got to have the Toei handshake. Well, what's coming next? Can they handle the Chuunin exams or will an ulterior motive get in their way? Please stay tuned to find out soon!**

 _Naruto's Super sentai 'SAIKO!' pedia!_

 _Kamen rider Ex-aid -_ _仮面ライダーエグゼイド_

 _Originally beginning as a title for those who were cybernetically enhanced by Shocker to fight on their side, their plans backfired when the original broke free of their grasp and battled for the protection of the earth. a long line of these warriors continued through the years, though cybernetics were eventually replaced with magic and external technologies. Ex-aid fights the bugsters, a computer virus that's managed to enter the real world and infect people with the enemies of video games, though this rider is not the normal version. Egi Yuuno, a doctor similar to the original Emu Hojo, us sent into an alternate world filled with anthropomorphic consoles and game companies to free a trapped spirit and protect the world with no continues!_

 _Tensou sentai Goseiger - 天装戦隊ゴセイジャー_

 _A group of Gosei tenshi- a branch of humanity that have access to angelic powers - are locked away from their hone world when an evil invasion force known as the Warstar destroy the hevenly tower that acts as a bridge between them. They had to fight three different groups in their attempt to protect humanity, ranging from the warstar, the Yuumajuu who fought long in the past against a being known as Gosei knight, who would also awaken from a long slumber and the robotic Matrintis empire._

 _Uchuu sentai Kyuranger -_ _宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャ_

 _Nine ultimate saviours from different galaxies were forced to band together against the empire Jark Matter, that had taken over the entire universe and became dictators of their home world. eventually joined by two others, they soared through space, battling the hierarchy that threatened to crush all other species beneath their feet. breaking the mold by beginning with a team of nine, they were rganted the Kyutama, special globes imbued with the power of the cosmos, a child also absorbing the spirit of a past leader in order to change._


	17. Chapter 17 - a mission summary

**Yo-ho, let's go! So, this isn't going to be a combat filled chapter, kind of a conclusion to the wave situation and seeing what happens after. There's... not really much else for me to say here. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Let's clean things up using the waves Naruto!_

 _Naruto: And you're just getting started, from one fight to another!_

 _Ex-aid: It's not like you have a crazy goddess imitator to fight._

 _Naruto: Just you wait..._

 _E-a + N: Game start! Show time!_

* * *

"Well, I suppose that's just what I would expect when I sent your team on that mission." Hiruzen sighed as he flicked through the documents Naruto put together. The office was slightly more cramped than usual, two more additions to the group standing behind them, their hands tied together thanks to the guards who had near wet themselves when they first caught sight of the group.

"Were these ties really necessary?" Haku asked, struggling awkwardly as Zabuza sighed.

"Did you think they were going to let one of the seven swordsmen of the bloody mist and their companion into their somewhat vulnerable village without any form of restraint?" the man sarcastically answered, Haku bowing her head.

"You know Jiji, you could act like you don't like the fact that we brought these guys in, especially after all that effort." Naruto remarked, leaning against the desk on his hands. "Don't you want to hear all of the strife we went through, all of the desperate pleading and emotional turmoil we sent them through until eventually, they relented?" letting out a small chuckle as the elderly man merely gave him a look, the red captain backed off, placing his hands cheerfully upon the shoulders of Haku and Zabuza.

"Let me guess, you just talked to them offered, them a life of relative peace or violence without the need to constantly run?" the Hokage asked with a wistful voice, Naruto shaking his hands fervently.

"You have such little faith in what I'm capable of Jiji! You believe that I just merely talked these people into being wilfully bound and walked through the town they assisted to drain of all of its resources with such a basic promise!?" the blonde gasped in outrage, his mind stuck in what he had to do in order to convince the pair…

* * *

Upon the bridge, the crimson GokaiGalleon flying overhead, Naruto watched the remaining mercenaries, dealt with by Ex-aid, scuttle away like ants, the burnt remains of their allies left like rotten food. Turning to his friends, as well as the gathered townspeople who had hesitantly appeared out of their homes to see the result of the carnage outside, the boy threw his hands up in the air with his proud declaration.

"Well, looks like everything's done! No more Gato ripping everything away!" there took a moment for the idea to register before a great roar of celebration rang out, people tearfully hugging, dancing and singing joyously as Naruto and his crew watched; these people had earned their right to party after all.

"Well then Haku, looks like it's our turn to bolt." Zabuza commented, hefting his sword onto his shoulder and preparing to run until they heard a stray call from Naruto. "What do you want brat?"

"Why Zabuza-san, we want you and your friend Haku!" Lee exuberantly announced, earning himself an elbow to the stomach from Tenten.

"Lee, at least try to make it sound like we're not being perverts!" the weapons mistress scolded, causing Lee to instantly quieten to Haku's hushed giggle. "What he wanted to say was we would appreciate it if you came to join us."

The man scoffed easily, turning away. "I think you're going to need more than just a request to get people of our calibur to join your little and of misfits. Maybe next time." He began to walk off until he heard the soft chuckles of Naruto, slowly growing in volume until they became full blown laughter.

"You know, if you're going to blow us off, then you might want to at least work together for that." He remarked, holding up a hand to Haku, who had her eyes transfixed upon the colossal machine that flew in the sky effortlessly, an anchor done in the same colour lowered to the ground to keep the GokaiGalleon in place. Noticing the looks she was received, the girl shrank back in embarrassment, Hinata walking up to take her by the hand.

"You know, it is certainly possible for you to get a ride on the GokaiGalleon if you want." The girl commented slyly, fully aware of the thoughts whirring within the Yuki's mind. "We can travel the entire world, go anywhere we want. We could even go into the far reaches of space if we desired, to worlds beyond your recognition, and that same transport is being offered to you. Any planet and all of the space in between, we're offering it to you!" After a few seconds of hesitation, Haku turned to Zabuza, who almost immediately slapped a hand over her mouth, a stern look to his eyes.

"No, don't you dare. I know what you're going to do and don't. You. Dare!" he warned, though the watering in her those blue orbs had already begun. Tenten couldn't hold back the laughter that burst out of her mouth.

"Oh dear lord, that's how this relationship is, huh? Is that a tremble in the mighty swordsman of the bloody mist's arm!?" she exclaimed, clutching her stomach when indeed, Zabuza's arm was already quivering under the forceful assault that was the puppy eye look. His gaze switched between the GokaiGalleon, floating tauntingly in the air and back to the crystal eyes that looked at him so hopefully and,

"Oh goddamn it, fine. You really want to go up in that bloody thing, then be my guest. Just don't come to me crying when that things crashes and burns. Flying into space, like that's ever been possible." The grown man grumbled, Haku letting out a squeal of happiness before giving a cough and returning to her calm and collected façade. Naturally, she was a perfectly cool tool, trained not to feel any sort of emotion.

"I knew it!" Naruto cried, clapping as Hinata returned with a small curtsey. "If there was anyone who knew how to manipulate, it would be you."

"Thank you very much."

"Well, I suppose I'll have to trust you with my tool then." Zabuza sighed, gripping the captain's shoulder with a fierce strength. "You better keep her safe or else this blade's going right through your neck in seconds, do you hear me?" the warning did little to disturb Naruto, who merely clicked his fingers. In seconds, five ropes came out of the air, one of which wrapped itself inhumanely around Zabuza, much to his anger and irritation.

"Why don't you do that as well? Consider it punishment for calling Haku a tool!" he captain quipped as he took a grip of one of the ropes that had fallen, the others following his lead. They were moments away from flying into the air when they were distracted by an alarming yell, Tsunami and Inari dashing up with a panting Tazuna struggling to keep up.

"Where are you going!? Aren't you going to celebrate with us at all!?" Inari called out, a threat of tears stinging his eyes. Naruto stepped away from his rope, moving to rub the boy on the hair.

"You know we would; I'd kill to have a celebration right about now, but we can't, not as we are now." The blonde answered the drops falling from Inari already.

"What's stopping you kids? We've got the chance to pill- 'compensate ourselves with' Gato industries, so we can afford to throw something on the stage you'd expect." Tazuna objected, though Hinata could only politely shake her head in refusal.

"It's protocol that we be as quick as possible if we have any 'prisoners' to take with us, so we can't afford to be late with this even for a party." She explained with saddened eyes. "I sincerely apologise, but it seems like you'll have to party without us."

"Perhaps we may be able to meet up again sometime soon, so we can properly see you all off!" Lee suggested. "With the magnificent GokaiGalleon, we'll easily be able to return in barely any time at all."

"You hear that Inari? We'll be back, someday if not soon. So you keep strong for your mother and grandfather, okay?" Naruto asked, Inari letting out a resolute nod.

"Naturally! I've already said goodbye to my sorrow!" he promised, his mother gently placing her hands upon his shoulders with a smile.

"Thank you so much for what you've done, all of you. Without you, we would still be living ni terrible conditions with no signs of hope." She profusely thanked, bowing at the waist while Naruto merely waved her off with a smirk.

"Don't say that, it's our duty! Just make sure to remember the name, Kaizoku sentai Gokaiger!" Naruto stated firmly with a salute, taking hold of his rope where they all began to retract and lift the pirates and Haku, along with a still struggling Zabuza, into the bottom of the GokaiGalleon, whose back engines began to roar flames as soon as Naruto got himself behind the wheel.

Waving at the massive machine as it flew towards its destination of home, Tazuna suddenly smacked himself on the head, getting an alarmed look from his daughter and grandson.

"Well, I've heard worse, how did I not think of this?" old builder declared, Tsunami and Inari sharing a look before Tsunami spoke.

"Um, are you alright father?" she asked, unprepared for when the man exuberantly grabbed her and spun her in the air, eliciting a small scream from the woman.

"I have a name for my masterpiece! I shall call this bridge… the Captain's crossway, titled after the young boy who led his group to victory over an oppressive company that threatened the entire land of water."

"You know what Jiji?" Inari stated. "That actually sounds good. How on earth did an old man like you think it up?"

"Hey, you shut your mouth!"

* * *

So you mean to tell me that you enchanted Haku and then basically kidnapped Zabuza?" Hiruzen deadpanned, holding the tips of his fingers to his face. Of course Naruto couldn't make things easy, he held the power of two hundred warriors from a time long erased from the history books and was a jinchuuriki, that just screamed normal, didn't it?

"No, I'm telling you HINATA enchanted Haku and we kidnapped Zabuza ON A SPACESHIP!" Naruto proudly declared. "How on earth did you miss a detail like that?"

"Look, I'll write up the cheques for a successful A rank mission, but Haku and Zabuza will have to stay within our care before they can be released, the standard tests to make sure you didn't bring a spy into our walls." The hokage explained, exasperated. "I'll make sure all of the right money enters your accounts, just get out of here so I can clear my mind."

"Sure! Looks like it's back to the GokaiGalleon then folks!" Naruto announced, pulling out the Magi-green ranger key from a pocket. "Although we're probably going to have to clean up the huge gaping hole left by the GokaiGalleon."

When the pirates had all left, Hiruzen let out a weary sigh as Zabuza and Haku stood in silence, the seals attached to their bindings meaning they were unable to perform any jutsu or manipulate their chakra in any fashion. Looking to the pair stood in front of him, the old man shifted himself until he was comfortable once more, regarding them with a critical eye.

" _Hey Jiji, could you do this one thing for me?"_

" _Sure Naruto. What is it? If it's in my power to do so, then I'm sure I can do at least something."_

" _Well, you're a good judge of character, right? Well…"_

"So, how does it feel for a swordsman of the bloody mist to be captured by a simple boy and his pirate crew?" The aged Hokage began, Zabuza letting out a small scoff from behind his mask.

"To be completely honest, I've never met a brat with that much balls, considering that he and his friends go into fights wearing stupid outfits." Zabuza answered honestly. "But the kids have a bright future if they continue like they did. Imagine my surprise when they summoned another man from thin air who then transformed into a powerful fighter."

"Sounds like he would cut a fearsome figure." Hiruzen commented, Zabuza breaking down at the idea.

"Not at all old man! Imagine a squat figure without a neck, fully armoured with navy spikes for hair!" Zabuza spoke with a guffaw, completely unlike the highly serious and dangerous image he imposed. "I've never seen something so stupid and never in my life been beaten by it, until now."

"And what about you Haku? What do you think of them?" Hiruzen enquired, Haku taking a second to mull over her thoughts.

"They seem to function as an excellent team together." The girl eventually answered, messing with her hands as she spoke. "Naruto was nice to speak with and a honour to fight. Even when I had them encased within my jutsu, they were able to remain calm and combat it."

"So would you be willing to work alongside them?" the hokage continued, leaning forward. "Seeing as you haven't been officially graded as a ninja, you would have to begin work as a genin, but with someone of Zabuza's calibur having taught you, I'm sure you could climb the ladder fairly quickly.

"I wouldn't mind doing that. I've spent the majority of my life training to be the best weapon for my master; it's the aspect I'm best at, only challenged by my mastery of healing techniques." Haku proudly answered. She had trained for a long time to reach the point where she was now and feeling confidence in your abilities wasn't too bad sometimes, was it?

"Makes sense I suppose." Hiruzen agreed. "After all, being with a missing nin means you must've had a lot of free time on your hands."

"Never called it free time." Zabuza commented as he leaned against the wall, perfectly happy with standing rather than taking the abandoned seats. "It really helps if you think of it as 'time when you aren't training.' After all, a moment of training could mean one more moment spent perfecting your next ability to change the tide of a life or death scenario."

"Yes. I am willing to devote my every moment to fulfilling the task I am given. I can reassure you that they would be completed to the utmost efficiency." Haku promised with a dip of her head, Sarutobi humming in interest and looking down on the sheets he held.

"Have you happened to learn any swordsmanship skills as well Haku? I would think you would be at least somewhat versed in the use of a blade with Zabuza." He asked, causing Haku to nod.

"I have learned several techniques that utilise full size swords as well as numerous kunai and senbon skills." She stated softly.

"Face it girl, you know a lot more than you're letting on and he knows it." The kiri swordsman interrupted, gesturing his head to Hiruzen who merely nodded, causing the girl to sigh.

"I have been trained in the art of dual swords, allowing for constant rapid attacks as well as a more solid defence." She answered, Hiruzen nodding. So she fitted the criteria he had been given fairly well ten, even to the idea of using two swords as a style, a backup style rarely used, but still available for her use nonetheless.

"Well then, I suppose I have an alternate proposition for you then." The hokage decided, standing up before reaching into his desk for the gift left behind by Naruto, removing the girl's bindings before handing the two objects to Her, who could only look at them in curiosity. "Naruto was rather interested in you and thinks you would make a nice addition to his group. This key and device would allow you to transform like them and use a variety of different powers that belonged to fierce warriors from times before even the world existed in this form."

"The…world?" Haku repeated, looking at the rather innocent key and phone in her hands. Flipping up the legs, the teeth of the key were revealed, Haku almost playing with it as she put it back in place to only flick again. The phone also was flicked open, Haku clicking a few of the numbers and nearly dropping the device when it began to musically beep.

"Did I do something wrong!?" she asked, startled, though kept her grip on the Mobirate.

" _Yo! I'm guessing this is Haku, right? Does this mean you accepted the offer Jiji made then?"_ Naruto's voiced called out from the speaker, causing Haku to delicately raise an eyebrow.

"Naruto-san… is that you?" she asked, holding the mobirate close to her face and looking at the device in amazement.

" _Of course! I also have everyone else here with me! Say hello guys."_

" _Hello Haku!"_

" _Yo!"_

" _Hello! Can you hear our voices!?"_

" _Lee, if she couldn't, she wouldn't have answered."_

" _Ah yes, of course!"_

"It's always nice to see how active they can be." Hiruzen sighed, looking out of his window in longing. "I never could get out as much as I wished to once I took up the job of Hokage and I thought I would never have to return to it ever again."

"Um, Naruto-san? I would like to accept your offer of joining your team. I hope I can live up to your expectations." Haku respectively spoke to the phone, bowing her head even if they wouldn't be able to see it.

" _That's wonderful! I never thought you would sell your soul to the darkest devils to join the prison we share!"_ Naruto cheerfully remarked, causing Haku's blood to freeze, the same temperature as her ice jutsu.

" _Hello? Are you still there? Did you actually believe we sold our souls to devils? Do you have that much faith in us?"_ Naruto said down the phone, but there was still no response as Haku bolted away, leaving Zabuza and Hiruzen laughing together in the office to Naruto's concerned questions.

" _Haku? We didn't actually sell our souls! Are you still there? Haku? Haku!? HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUU!"_

* * *

 **Anchors Aweigh! So yeah, that was a thing. Next time, we enter the forest and what lurks within hasn't been seen in this story for a small while... So what's in there? You'll just have to be ready to read whenever I upload the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18 - a forest battle

**No, we're not done with this yet! i guess I've just been on a roll with the others that I nearly left this in the dust! Nevertheless, it's time for a battle that no one asked for and really doesn't have any importance to the story at all, so please don't pay it any mind, okay? Anyway, here we go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Looks like things are about to get physical with old friends!_

 _Naruto: And that's a lot of bodies... the game's going to have to go up in rating._

 _Ex-aid: If Kamen Rider Chronicle is rated for everyone, then i think I'll be fine with a T._

 _Naruto: Well Super Sentai always was the more kid friendly choice... kinda._

 _E-a + N: Game start! Here we go!_

* * *

"So, what are you guys' opinions then?"

"Well, it doesn't seem like it could be too hard… If we want to give a proper showing, we'll have to use the ranger forms and that means revealing them in front of the kages of different nations along with a good amount of genin, jonin and bodyguards…"

"I would appreciate it if we were allowed to use them Naruto. I fear that I may not be able to have enough training otherwise with the changing techniques."

Sat within the Gokai Galleon's main living room, Naruto glanced out of the window with thoughtful eyes, looking down upon the entirety of Konoha. It had been ridiculous when it had been first revealed that a giant red ship would be hovering over the village like a protective force, many people trying to find a way up and ninja using their skills to ascend but after the initial cannon fire, the majority had been rightfully scared away.

But somehow it took two more before everyone went away.

But with the letter resting lazily within his hand, Naruto peeled his gaze away from the window to where his crew had been debating their current issue, everyone but Haku seated with the ice mistress standing beside one of the pillars, ready to attack at any moment.

"You know Haku, I highly doubt that anyone other than us can actually get up here; you don't have to be so tense all of the time." The captain remarked, a light blush gracing the girl's cheeks before she visibly melted slightly.

"My apologies Captain, it is just… I've grown used to a hostile environment." She returned with a bow, Naruto's scoff and dismissive wave causing a tinge of confusion to enter her features.

"What did I say about titles?"

"Just call you Naruto, yes… I understand Captain."

"Goddamnit, you …"

"But back to the topic, we'll still have to do the Chunin Exams at one point, so why not get it over and done with right now?" Tenten interrupted, knowing full well what those fists would mean even if they were paired with a great smirk from the red captain. "Same with the ranger forms; they'll eventually have to come out and be revealed and during the exams would make sense; they contain enclosed encounters so it would be better than when we're trying to be stealthy. Wave wouldn't count because no one there was willing to betray our secrets too early."

The chunin exams, held to allow for the judgement of genin to see who would be promoted to the next level in their careers. It was now Konoha's turn to host them, the hosting village being constantly rotated to ensure that they were fair (or more realistically, so everyone would have the same chance to cheat) and that meant it would be easier for them to enter, not even having to go out of the village. Of course, they could've taken the Gokai Galleon there, but that wouldn't be the most friendly sign and walking for the chance to be refused the promotion also didn't sound so nice.

"Well there's no way we can miss such an excellent opportunity! We should take it and show the world the fruit of our labour!" Lee declared, his resolution clear in his every word, Hinata, though slightly more reserved, joining him with just as much enthusiasm.

"We should make it a spectacle if we are to reveal it and what better place to do it then a highly populated exam?" the indigo haired Hyuuga reasoned with a small smile. "I'm certain that my family would be watching these exams intently and that I will be made to enter even if I didn't want to, so if I could reveal all that I've been working for, I would be happy."

"Besides, Haku's clearly chunin material at least if she's able to stand at the side of a famous missing nin without any major losses." Tenten added before a smirk took over. "Well, before us at leas- Hey, icicles are not allowed!"

"My apologies, my hand must've slipped."

"Put those away now!"

With a sigh, Naruto stood from his plush seat, a single swipe having the ice formed senbon out of Haku's hands to her unspoken complaint, pulling the thrown ones from the walls with a grunt.

"Oh good, so you can repair the holes later. Is that some of her hair?" dropping the ice along with the brown strands stuck to them, Haku's all too happy smile seen in a different light by all there. Most likely red. With a lot of fire behind her. "So we're agreed that we're going to take the chunin exams then? Good, then we can get to work training. At least that way Haku can have an actual excuse to throw senbon at Tenten."

Thank you Captain."

"I thought you would be on my side!" the weapons master cried, Naruto's smirk sticking to him as he hummed, the door not too far away.

"Oh, I am on your side Tenten," Naruto clarified. "But what's a little bonding if you don't beat each other up every once in a while?"

"I must agree! Come my friends, we shall train like we have never done so before!" the exuberant second green beast of Konoha exclaimed, Hinata giving a surprised cry as he dragged her by the arm beside him, leaving only the two girls on the ship.

"Just know, you're going down." Tenten promised with a hiss, her malice returned in kind.

"I do believe that I have more experience in the battle field, so I highly doubt that." Haku countered, closed eyes and a serene smile hiding that promised pain.

"And yet you still got your ass handed to you by a bunch of genin."

"True, I must accept that defeat, but now I have access to the same powers as you? How long do you think it would take me to learn?"

Seconds later, the two were laughing as they left the living room. Girls, they're weird sometimes.

* * *

"So, we're all clear about the rules right? We're having one on one just like the last section of the exams before we can have three on two to represent the second section as well as possible." Naruto instructed, nods coming all in attendance. "Good. So should we just get the cat fight out of the way?"

"I'm happy to do that."

"I will acquiesce to your request."

"Haku, how many people do you think understand the word 'acquiesce'?"

"Okay, you two, stand to the sides with weapons at the ready!" Naruto stated, hand held high as Tenten and Haku stood at the edges of their loaned battleground, fingers itching towards the hilts of their weapons. "Okay, we begin in three! Two! One! G-!"

"Oh, are you going to spar?"

The group turned to where the voice came from, its annoying tones far too familiar. A sour look threatened to burst forth onto Naruto's face, but he was willing to hold it back if it meant not breaking too many bones. A few wouldn't be missed though…

"Ah, I see that you're doing well, Sakura, Sasuke." The captain greeted jovially, admittedly cheerful at the scowls they wore. "How may I help you today? As you can see, we're somewhat busy."

"Why don't you fight me instead? I'm certain I could give you a better fight than any of these." Sasuke offered, his surprising lack of venom almost taking the blonde back before his eyes narrowed, concentrated blue focusing on disinterested black.

"Is there anyone else who you could challenge? I'm sorry, but I'm here to train with my team." Naruto dismissed, his turned back allowing the enraged Uchiha to grab onto his shoulder, Naruto stone as Sasuke spoke.

"I'm afraid you didn't understand. I was trying to be polite; it wasn't a request." The boy growled, even more so when his hand was quickly flicked off of Naruto's shoulder.

"What, do you think you're better than Sasuke Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Do you not want to get your ass kicked by someone better than you!?"

"Oh my god, Sakura, just say quiet. We've got stuff to do." Tenten stated with a hand to her forehead, the pink haired girl squawking indignantly as she fumed.

"Hey, just because our team can be strong with only two people doesn't give you reason to be jealous about it!" Sakura screamed, Lee quickly rushing over to place his hands upon Tenten's clenched fist, her fingers reaching far too close to the trigger of her gun.

"Is that all you came for, to challenge me and mock my friends?" with a finger to his ear, both Sasuke and Sakura seethed at how similar his actions were to his previous teacher, the Uchiha thrusting out with a fist in a burst f instinct.

"Now now, that's no way to act Sasuke. You'd think I actually did something to you." Naruto jokingly scolded, his grip tightening around the fist. "I suppose I can't reject it now, can I? Oh well, looks like I'll have to take you up on your offer!"

"Fight e properly Naruto!" Sasuke roared, his leg rising up to meet Naruto's other hand, the returning kick entering an unwanted area as he pushed Sasuke into a tree, a second punch driving him into the wood with a great cough.

"Sasuke!" Sakura rushed up to the boys, only to be blocked by both Haku and Hinata, struggling against the furious fangirl as she shrieked. "Get out of my way! Naruto's going too far!"

"Going too far!? Do you not remember that it was mere seconds before when that boy lashed out at him when he though Captain was not aware?" Haku asked incredulously, the toxic stare turning down onto her from Sakura.

"Who the hell are you? I don't remember seeing you around before. Probably some nobody who took pity on Naruto and joined him." The heated atmosphere instantly cooled to freezing as clouds came out of Sakura's mouth, her breath sitting heavy in her lungs.

"I ask you not to take such a tone with me. Your body is seventy five percent water and it's all at the mercy of my jutsu. Tell me, have you ever wondered how much your body would expand if all of it were to be frozen in a second?" her hushed tones were made all the more frightening by the two senbon held close to Sakura's neck, the tips leaving frost upon tender skin. "Just watch and be quiet; your skin is far too soft to have been forged in labour, so who would I be to assume you put any effort in whatsoever?"

A trio of senbon were thrown, only to collide with wood as Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, the kick to Sasuke's back showing just where he went. With a flip, the boy pushed off one of the trees to force his punch even further, but with a simple step to the side, the jinchuuriki was out of the way, giving a small tut even as the Uchiha corrected himself in a crouched position.

"Honestly was expecting more from you Sasuke. With what's to come, a performance like that's not going to help you succeed; it's not going to let you appear anything more than a laughing stock." Naruto warned with a condescending shake of his head, full aware of the growing anger in the Uchiha. If he was going to survive the exams, he would have to learn to reign in his emotions in combat. To feel them while fighting was fine, that was just having a motivator, but to let them control your every move was to become a predictable puppet that your opponents could easily read.

"I don't need those words from a failure like you!" Sasuke's roar was paired with multiple hand signs, a fireball following a great inhale as with widened eyes, Naruto followed with his own.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!"

"Suiton: Uo Tsuba no jutsu!"

The fireball was met by a stream of water, both attacks dissipating without a moment's hesitation as Naruto burst through the scolding steam without a single grunt, his fist meeting Sasuke's as with a push forward, their arms were locked in a deadlock.

"Tell me the truth Sasuke, why did you challenge me today? Was it to feel the joy of beating someone weaker than you? Is this some form of stress relief to you?" the captain questioned in all seriousness despite his previously playful demeanour. After all, it was a reasonable excuse – many combatants who had delved into the sea of battle could say that there was a tiny bit of pleasure that came with coming on top, even if it mostly was born of adrenaline.

"When did you learn these techniques? You struggled with the Bunshin jutsu, how on earth did you master anything else when you couldn't do something so easy?" Sasuke asked in reply, a scoff coming from Naruto.

"Did I not tell you before? So much chakra meant I needed another way, the shadow clone way." He clarified, fingers close enough together to form the symbol as two other Naruto's latched onto Sasuke's arms, allowing the red pirate to back up as the Uchiha struggled.

"But who would want to teach you those techniques!? How can someone like you know that which I don't!?" Sasuke demanded, his movements futile but still as fierce; there was no way he could escape multiple people whose sole purpose was to keep him held in place. "Everyone saw how much of a Dobe you were, how could you convince anyone to teach you?"

"That's the issue now isn't it? Who would be willing to teach the Dobe of the class?" Naruto repeated, his pacing being the only other sound other than Sakura's cries. "But that's the thing, there are those who can see through a stupid school title Sasuke. There are people who believe that those who struggle, especially if they struggle through no fault of their own, should be able to get help. If it just so happens that the help is taken in at a good pace and they're willing to teach you more, then so be it. Does that satiate you?"

Well, the log standing in Sasuke's place certainly didn't give that impression, nor did the fist that impacted the back of Naruto's head, sending the boy crashing to the floor as an smirking Sasuke stood victoriously over his body.

"Don't try and mess with me Dobe, you are the dead last and that will be how you remain." The Uchiha stated until the fallen body fell in a burst of smoke, Naruto's laughter echoing in the forest.

"Hey Lee, I guess I owe you that money."

"I trust you to hold your end of the deal then! There was no way he wouldn't fall for the shadow clone to shadow clone trick!"

Turning wouldn't be quick enough for Sasuke to avoid the double punch that collided with his stomach, followed by a flurry of attacks that had him blissfully unconscious at the foot of a tree, Sakura finally released from her prison so she could rush over to her beloved.

"How could you do this to Sasuke Naruto!?" she squealed, Naruto's hands to his ears this time done in pain rather than humour.

"Oh god, I think one day, you're going to end up damaging my ears. If that ever does end up happening, then I'm asking for compensation." Naruto casually remarked, a single hand preventing the pinkette from speaking up. "Just take him out of here. You still need to get prepared for the chunin exams; if I know Kakashi, he probably hasn't even told you about them yet in case you still aren't prepared and from the looks of things, you aren't."

"Want on earth are you talking about?" Sakura asked, but shoving the limp body into the girls hands, Naruto was already pushing her away from the forest.

"Go search for Kakashi, he'll probably tell you if he feels like it, now goodbye!" with the interruptions gone, Naruto gave a deep sigh as she slumped against another tree, his position mirroring that of Sasuke's.

"What's got you down Naruto? They're gone now and they probably won't bother us for a bit." Hinata asked as she gently took a seat on the grass beside him the other pirates following her example.

"I don't see how those two are still like that." Naruto explained with a sad chuckle. "You'd think that being in the ninja corps would show them that life isn't all about petty crushes and beliefs, but it's like they never even actually left the academy. It's almost making me pity them a bit and I don't like that feeling."

"Well, it's not like you're responsible for them, let them be stupid." Tenten dismissed with an exhale, the girl rather saddened by the lack of battle. Of course, the two weren't really well acquainted, but it still would be nice to fight so they could see how good they were. "There'll be a time where they'll be shown how stupid they've been and then they won't mess around anymore."

"It's more the fact that I'm somewhat frightened that they'll end up getting themselves killed through some stupid act before they reach that stage which is scaring me." Naruto clarified. "Even if they're spiteful arrogant little… yeah, they're still classmates and ninja of Konoha. I guess it would be needless to continue hating on them, but they keep riling me up."

"All I can say is focus on yourself." Hinata interrupted. "They've got their own teachers to keep them at bay and safe, so you just need to keep yourself strong for yourself."

"And don't forget you lot as well. I need to keep tall to make sure we get along at maximum efficiency, especially seeing as we've had a recent addition!" Naruto agreed before a hand went to his chin. "Now who is it this time? Beat five?"

* * *

 **Anchors Aweigh! So, does that seem wore than the others? i fear that having not written then recently has caused my writing to deteriorate when it comes to this story and it wasn't exactly that good in the first place, considering that this is my second story. When next time comes around eventually, it's time for the arrival of new people to the fray; how will the crew react when they meet these new arrivals? Will they find magical number six to fill the yellow place?**


	19. Chapter 19 - a training dream

**Greetings! We're heading into the exams and we meet a lovely new visitor! With so many people coming into one place from all over the elemental nations, it makes sense that the final addition to the group would be found in this great gathering, right? Well then, there's nothing else I can say but anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Meeting up with the people of the sand! Will this be a fateful encounter?_

 _Naruto: We're on a mission right now! Is that mission making you excited yet?  
_

 _Ex-aid: Absolutely! We're going to take things to the extreme!_

 _Naruto: Then my crew can't fall behind! let's make this extremely showy!_

 _E=a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"So, our team's being put in for the Chunin exams… Gotta say, I don't whether I expected that to actually succeed or not."

With the papers in hand, Naruto was casually strolling through the village's street, his cheerful disposition not at all compromised by the looks he received. In reality, there was little reason for them not to include Naruto's crew, save the fact that there was no Jonin behind them to vouch for them, but with what his team had done so far, there was little to use in opposition.

"Oi brat, what do you think you're doing!?"

"A-ah, I'm sorry!"

"Yeah? Well sorry ain't good enough! That hurt you little punk!"

Slipping paper into his coat, the boy set off in the direction of the angered yells, met by a child in the grip of an odd boy. With purple paint streaked across his face, a hood with two horn like points with the plate of a foreign village stitched on and a body suit that hid most of the rest, the boy definitely didn't fit into the village, or at least what the red captain had seen before. The child's long scarf spoke of Konohamaru, the grandson of the Hokage that Hiruzen was often found speaking of in his free time and people would have to be pretty brave to have such a grip on a potentially powerful figure like that.

"Oi! Having fun there?"

The boy in black turned at the same time as the person beside him, a pretty girl in a purple garment that left the shoulders in black mesh with her own Hitai-ate tied around her neck. With a smirk, Naruto approached with open arms, grabbing the boy in a handshake before he could even object.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. The plates tell me you aren't from around here." The blonde declared. "Were you having some trouble here?"

"Nothing I can't deal with." The boy answered gruffly, gesturing with his other hand to Konohamaru, still locked within his grip. "Just having to deal with some brat that doesn't know his superiors."

"Well, that's odd. If I remember correctly, this is a young boy of the name, Konohamaru Sarutobi, grandson of the Hokage. It surprises me that there are those who would mishandle such people with the same ferocity as you showed before." Naruto remarked the grip immediately releasing on the child as Naruto's grew stronger.

"Ah crap. I didn't mean to mishandle him." The boy hissed, his once disinterested tone now switching to a much more polite voice. "I- Hey wait, why am I being polite to someone like you!? You ain't anything important! From the looks of things, you're a genin as well!" in response, Naruto stepped back with a flamboyant bow, a grin tickling his lips as the girl watched in interest.

"What an astute observation my friend!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why, I am a genin as you say. Naruto Uzumaki, may I receive your names?"

"Kankuro." The painted boy stated, giving one glance at the boy to make him scamper; a small bit of fear wouldn't hurt, would it?

"My name's Temari. It's nice to meet you." The girl answered with a slight bow, Naruto letting out a small chuckle towards his fellow blonde as he caught a few glimpses of red upon her cheek. It wasn't exactly as if she wasn't beautiful, not at all…

"Well then, I'm assuming you're here for the upcoming Chunin exams as well?" the red pirate questioned, receiving a small nod from Temari as the laughter burst forth. "I see you're getting off to a good start then. Harassing the grandson of the Hokage will certainly get you some points, I'll tell you that. It's whether those points are towards your score or getting you banned which is the question…"

"I knew that messing with the kid would bring trouble, what did I tell you!?" the girl hissed, a hand resting upon metal as Naruto got a better look behind them in their small conversation. While Temari wasn't exactly discrete with the war fan upon her back, it was much harder to distinguish what it was exactly that rested upon the boy named Kankuro's. A part of Naruto wanted to say… it was some sort of figure, but who would bring a body so clearly into the open air.

"Well, that kid deserves it!" was the whispered reply, an eye flashing over to Naruto as the blonde perked up an eyebrow.

"You know, not really doing anything to help your case."

"Tck!"

"Kankuro. Shut up or I will kill you."

Stepping back, Naruto wasn't expecting the sudden arrival of red within his vision, a redhead falling from the tree above to face Kankuro as a look of utter terror overcame a painted face. With a black body suit of his own, a brown sash and white cloth was draped over his over his shoulder, the Hitai-ate wrapped around the bottom of the brown. The one thing Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of was the grand gourd that swallowed a large amount of the new boy's back, a small glance back from the boy revealing great dark rings around green eyes and a scar shaped in a kanji.

'Love… I wonder what had that put there?' the captain mentally mused, the boy's rough glare towards Kankuro having the boy nearly quaking in his boots.

"Gaara! I wasn't doing anything, just speaking with the locals!" Kankuro declared, though it was clear from the absolute lack of reaction that it wasn't exactly well received.

"You act as if I cannot see." The redheaded boy commented in return, turning away from the trembling boy to be face to face with Naruto, a cheeky grin meeting a stoic demeanour.

"So your name's Gaara? It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki of the leaf." He greeted, only to let his hand fall with an awkward chuckle as it wasn't returned.

"Gaara of the sand." The boy stated, monotonous and disinterested, his posture perfectly mirroring that of his personality. "You hold the strength of power… You interest me, Naruto Uzumaki."

"I try sometimes." Naruto quipped back, holding up a hand as he walked away. "Now, I have business to attend to, please try not to assault the locals!"

He couldn't hide the short shiver that fell down his back as the glare remained upon his back.

* * *

"Gokai change!"

"Gokai… change?"

 ** _GOOOGGLE FIVE!_**

 ** _MAAAGIRANGER!_**

"Magi-mother, eh?" Naruto remarked as he launched forward, the garb of goggle-red covering his body. "I guess you really are sticking with a theme. That sort of thing could get you killed though, if you can't adapt when someone beats your style!"

It was a strange sight, Naruto expertly twirling around a ribbon like a gymnast, dodging around each and every attack that was sent his way. While Haku was quickly becoming accustomed to the usage of magic rather than jutsu, it was still not enough to match the elegance of Naruto's movement. A particularly grand movement had the ribbon launching forward, the attack the girl was about to send suddenly diverted downward as her arm was drawn into her body.

"Just as I thought. You really are bad when you're limited to just what the suits provide." Naruto sighed, kicking at the ice mound that had been formed around Haku's legs. "You're lucky that you can use all of the ninja techniques that you've learned; without jutsu, I can match your speed and agility, meaning it's all about skill."

"I apologise. There are few occasions that didn't allow me the use of my abilities. I shall seek to better myself in future." Haku solemnly stated, letting the transformation fade away as she instantly broke the ice; it was no match to a Yuuki clan member, no matter what.

"She did do pretty well for her first try though!" Hinata praised, Naruto and Haku gladly taking the water bottles in her hands. "And in the chunin exams, there's nothing stopping her from using both at the same time."

"Didn't Naruto say before though?" Tenten reminded, the weapons mistress leaning back against the trunk of a battle worn tree. "By limiting what Haku can do, she is forced to get better with the suits. That means that when it comes to combining the two, she has a better foundation in both to work with."

They had been brawling for a while now, the sun reaching its zenith a few hours ago. There were few reasons for Haku to be scared when she was utilising her Kekkei Genkai against her own new friends, but such a flippant attitude would be challenged in the exams.

 _"After all, people are going to have their own Kekkei Genkai and various skills that may prove to be stronger than yours. While I don't feel like you're going to be easily defeated, you should learn to utilise all of the tools available to you. On that note, we'll be doing some practice where you can only use the power of the rangers. By doing that, you can get a feel as to what works best with you."_

"Well at least we have five members now." Naruto commented. "That means we can use full teams and that means we can access different attacks that require five people! We should start training on our teamwork."

"Of course! After all, a team is nothing without teamwork!" Lee cheered, the mobirate already in hand. "Do you want to try out some of the big attacks now? If I recall correctly, Dynaman has an excellent attack!"

"Dyna…man?" parts of the names made sense, but there were times where the names would completely fly over Haku's head. Some of them natural made sense: Goranger was a team of five rangers and Kyoryuger were based upon dinosaurs. Names like Changeman? Liveman? Megaranger? What on earth were they meant to be!? The names were far too vague!

"Yep! I think it was called something like… Well, just Dynamite." Naruto said, the key already in hand. "Shall we start now?"

"Right! Gokai change!"

 ** _DYYYNAMAN!_**

"Kagaku sentai!"

"Dynaman! Dynamite!" they all leapt together, an instinct born of the influence of the science squadron's suits, to become a glowing mass of power, launching to the ground with a powerful explosion. If anyone had heard them at that time, then people wouldn't care too much; with the advent of the Chunin exams, there were bound to be those who practiced their more destructive techniques.

"That was absolutely amazing!" Haku breathed as she took in the shattered surroundings, the forest bearing deep scars from the violent explosion. It wasn't like a normal attack, where the most you would feel is the chakra flowing through the body, the sheer energy was both a comforting warmth within and around her, her friends as well, all charged with the same explosive energy and moving in complete sync. Her normal attraction to ice would make fire jutsu, something which had the potential to invoke similar feelings, incredibly difficult, but this seemed to attract the same power with barely a thought!

"That certainly will do some damage! I can't wait to see if we get to use that." Lee praised, his mind lost in the potential combat prowess that the attack held. Naruto wouldn't hold it against him; there had been many a day when the green clad boy would have to go home with the words of discouragement and dismissal ringing in his ears, only tempered by the overwhelming influence of Gai. Here though, the strength was entirely his own and unable to be copied by anyone; he probably saw it as irony.

"I don't know how to feel about using that personally." Tenten answered, wiping down her face with a towel, their transformations wearing off as their captain looked to the sky. "After all, that was a bloody big explosion and if someone were to come face to face with that sort of power… You know what? Maybe I do want to see someone deal with that. I'm sure they'd love to see it."

And in that brief second, the twin bunned brunette looked around in confusion as the entire crew took a step away from her.

* * *

He moved with a regal elegance that spoke of high class, though the face gave little away, almost as if cast in plastic. Approaching the hologram, he watched in stoic silence; there were few he would prostrate himself before, if anyone.

 _"Tell me, what have you learnt of this second earth? If I recall, there was a black hole leading towards it many years ago, but we never entered it."_ The hologram demanded, a sophisticated tone befitting a leader. A giant hood shrouded his actual appearance, but it never really did matter; he wouldn't give one about his actual appearance anyway.

"It holds very little resemblance to the earth we know, though it does have humans and simple civilisations." He explained, turning away to reveal a single eye, a yellow light behind red. "They are strange though… they hold powers that aren't unlike other planets and star systems now, a far cry to how they were before."

 _"I see… That may be troubling news…"_ The words didn't connect with his tone though, the hologram showing more amusement with the idea. _"You say that as if they stand a chance against our armies. We destroyed and took over the others, we shall do so again."_

"Naturally." The other answered, turning at the rhythmic marching to see an army of black, green and blue approaching silver heads all without emotion as they saluted their leader. "I'm assuming then, that you want us to go ahead and act?"

 _"Of course. Your powers will be well suited to this environment I believe. Prior intel says that this earth is usually in conflict at a much grander scale. Simply infect a few with your special toxins and there should be no chance of them being able to form a proper retaliation force. I trust that you will move efficiently. I have high hopes for you._ "

A single bow of his head was all he gave as the hologram turned off, letting the orange lining of his coat flare out as he faced his army.

"We will move out soon, prepare yourselves for when I give the call to action." He ordered, the same monotonous voice delivered with a slightly greater amount of authority. He was answered by a nonsensical warbling of the group, the rhythmic sound of marching now echoing down the halls.

'So, the people of this earth are naturally conflicting?' the man mused, brushing back long black cords of hair. 'That will be an interesting sight. Perhaps they will destroy themselves before I even need to participate in a battle. That would be rather dull though…'

All it would take is one sting. Just a single shot in the back and they would be raring to start any conflict they could. Should he strike at the leaders, have them engage in a pointless war that threatens to destroy them, letting them march in with little obstruction? Maybe he could send the poison into the armies, have them battle beyond the control of their superiors until all defences are made meaningless. If he was feeling particularly vindictive, he could even send the poison into the water, have an entire world battling to the brink of destruction. No, they would want people to remain to do the dirty work, slave labour that would improve their empire at little cost.

"But why would he seek to capture a planet in another dimension? He saw no plans to take over the other earth that revealed itself, though that may be due to the rumoured army of warriors similar to the kyurangers…" he mused. What were the kyurangers doing? After all, there was a chance that they were battling right now, even his own flesh and blood. "Well, with this black hole, it seems as if time flows at a different rate. They appear to be at a primitive rate still, rather than a fully-fledged planet."

The thing about black holes was that they usually compressed everything, even time. That had the potential to allow for different dimensions to connect, changing the black hole into a wormhole, while being in different periods, meaning there could be a potential difference of hundreds of thousands of light years. What was to say that this earth was not the same as the earth captured by their empire, only to rot away and be forced to start afresh? Well, perhaps that was why his superior was having him take it over unlike the other…

"Regardless, I must go. Preparations will need to be done." He stated, full aware that he had been speaking to himself the entire time since the shutting of the hologram. He was a lone wolf, a man who appreciated the subtleties of silence and solitude. With a firm purpose to his strides, he left the room bathed in darkness, the vast volume of space leaving no signs of light as the overhead lamps were switched on.

* * *

In another world, in another time, a young blonde boy would look to the night sky, final preparations being completed before he would have to go in and face the exams. The night sky, full of wonder and mystery. Some said that the vast cosmos had a power entirely of their own, but there were few that would believe such nonsense with so little evidence to back it up. It wasn't as if anyone could go to space, not anymore…

"I'm probably the only one that has learnt about what space has to offer." The captain mused, looking to the various notes penned by a certain Captain Marvellous. "Thanks to these sheets and the GokaiGalleon, I could take my friends to space whenever they want. I wonder what it's actually like to be up there though, among the stars, different planets… It would probably be very peaceful if they are so advanced, spreading their knowledge and technology between them…"

* * *

 **Anchors aweigh! So, we're introducing some special stuff now! Seeing as we've confirmed that there are multiple dimensions in Kyuranger, we can assume the kyurangers from the K. universe travelled to the S. Universe in order to help the other super sentai when they inevitably keep getting drawn back to work with specials and movies. however, I'm introducing another dimension, the , where the kyurangers are still fighting in the early stages of the tv show, where he was recently introduced, and they end up going to the . If that is confusing, then I know: i think I've confused myself.**

 _Naruto's super sentai 'Saiko!'pedia!_

 _Dai sentai_ _goggle-V - 大戦隊ゴーグルファイブ _

_A group of scientists brought together form the future science laboratory in order to fight the dark science empire dead ark who battles from their castle in Germany. A rather strange choice, they choose to battle with gymnastic prowess, using different equipment to battle the evil empire._


	20. Chapter 20 - an exam beginning

**Yo ho, let's go! So, we're getting ready for the exams and we're definitely dressed for the part when we're wearing bright colours! we're going to really pull the curtains away from the hidden talent, so how will the world respond to a great unveiling of skills never before seen in this world, or at least never seen for many years? There's only one thing we can be certain of... it will definitely put them under a silver spotlight! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto, make sure you've got all of your pencils prepared for the exam! It's not that kid of test...?_

 _Naruto: Egi, you need to go and deal with something dangerous! time to get some testing done!_

 _Ex-aid: Somehow, I feel my tests will be much easier than yours..._

 _Naruto: What's the point unless there's some sort of challenge!?_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"Right then team, are we ready to make a show of things!?"

"YES CAPTAIN!"

"Now that's what I want to hear!"

The group approached the building with caution there were little instructions apart from go to room 301 and enter, where they would receive further details. The grin present upon the Hokage's face when he stated that was all too innocent and in a world of deception and lies, who knew what sort of devious trickery had been planted at the pathway towards the entrance door, let alone the actual goddamn building?

"Well, this isn't my normal training gear, but it is none the less comfortable!" lee happily declared as he tugged upon the sleeves of his pirate outfit. Done in a similar green, it was an exact replica of the original Don Dogoier's garb, though the second green beast did have struggles when it came to finding an appropriate way to continue his usual regime in it.

"Yeah. Considering these are hand-downs, they're surprisingly good." Tenten praised. She had easily settled into Luka's clothes, Taking Gia's silver jacket to replace the yellow, straightening the grey sleeves as she walked. The jacket gave just enough leeway to wind a scroll down her arms, though admittedly, the shorts had been a bit awkward to get used to, considering how often she had abused the looseness of her usual trousers, but they at least looked nice.

"It's definitely warm…" Hinata sighed as her fingers ran down the pink fabric. In a time where a single misstep might lead to your downfall, there was no room for a dress, meaning Hinata wasn't able to fully emulate the looks of the pirate princess, merely draping over the coat that had been there over a white shirt. It certainly wasn't as baggy as she was used to, the few strange stares heading her way certainly not usual, but her father had accepted it, so she was happy.

"I am content with my choice. I do not believe too many zips is a style that truly suits me." Haku stated softly, her kimono worn through many battles covering her, if in a darker blue than it had taken before. She wasn't exactly comfortable wearing a dead man's clothes for anything more than an espionage disguise, even if it was for a tribute and she was none too certain about the ripped jeans either…

"So, we're at the academy like they said… but for an exam, it's surprisingly barren." Naruto remarked, ensuring that his captain's coat draped over his weapons. Wouldn't do to have them sticking out too much after all. "Hinata, can your byakugan see any forms within the dirt that could mean a trap?"

With bulging eyes, Hinata turned to the dirt scanning with an intense ferocity until with a sigh, she let her face return to normal, turning to her captain with the usual grace.

"I see no signs, though there are clearly a number of people as can be assumed to be taking the exam." She stated, a small wave from the blonde having them entered those fated doors.

It wasn't long before they found their way towards the second floor, the bane that is known as stairs being blocked by a collection of people all muttering various things under their breath as their way was blocked by a pair of… guards? They didn't exactly give off the right vibe though, standing firm against any who would attempt to enter, but with a surprisingly casual stance when nobody was being pushy. Was that confidence, or was there a reason for their lackadaisical approach?

"Haku, you're the furthest back. How many floors did we climb?" Naruto asked, looking to the blocked off door. It definitely said 301, so why on earth weren't they being allowed entrance? If the test truly was in there and they weren't being directed to wait, why not jst say that and get things done with? Perhaps it was a test of courage, to intimidate people from entering, but that didn't explain why there was absolutely no one entering; people would undoubtedly be unafraid of them and just walk in after all.

"We've only ascended to the second floor. Theoretically, we should only be in the floor where the rooms begin with 201." The ice user diligently stated, Naruto giving a nod as he pushed forward, a few giving a scoff as they saw him lead his group to the leading staircase.

"Hey, not even going to give it a try?" one genin scoffed, Naruto giving a shrug as he continued to climb.

"Maybe I can get in some other way. I'm sure you can keep trying though!" he genially called back, unable to see the small smirk the guards gave to each other before their iron façade returned.

* * *

"And that's better, isn't it?" Naruto cheerfully remarked as he pushed the doors open, a collection of genin sitting around in tense anticipation; a much better atmosphere for an exam meant to prove your worth on the battlefield."

"Naruto? How the heck did you beat us here?" Ino questioned, arms folded as she marched through the door, both Choji and Shikamaru approaching at a more leisurely pace.

"Well, I have wonderful friends at my side to give a little push when I get stuck." The blonde replied, wrapping his arm around Haku, who let only the slightest tinge of blood colour her cheeks.

"What a troublesome guy. You telling me there's another you've added to your little group now, Naruto?" Shikamaru remarked, perfectly happy to plant himself upon one of the provided chairs and never get up until he was forced to. "And here I thought you were going for a happy little band of four."

"Nah, we're looking for six!" he happily declared. "Just wait, we'll become the greatest group you've ever seen!"

"But.. don't you already have a big advantage with five?" Choji wondered aloud, casually chomping down upon a crisp from the gigantic packet clasped in his hands. "I mean, people usually have at max three to a group, and I'm pretty sure there are some working in pairs from where a teammate died."

"We are ninja. If we did not take any chance for an advantage in battle, whether it be simulated or not, we would not be worthy of taking the title." Haku solemnly said, standing to the side of her captain with her eased position still fully prepared to lash out if any of their competitors decided to get a little 'pushy'.

"Well spoken."

* * *

The approaching boy was both glaringly weak and strong at the same time. There was something about his… scent, for he could call it little else, that made Naruto's hair rise upon his neck, even if the grey haired boy did little apart front give a smile and a wave of his hand. the glasses resting upon his face looked as if they would be a terrible disadvantage in a fight, but it was pretty clear he had some form of technique that would make them more viable.

"You might want to keep yourself from making any enemies in this room though." The boy warned, gently gesturing to the watching crowd. Eyes eagerly glared back at them, Ino gently stepping back subconsciously , the body behind her not exactly happy with such a move. "After all, this is a ferocious exam. I've had to take this thing seven times already."

"Hey, watch it pigface!"

"Forehead? When did you make it here?"

"Just. It was all thanks to Sasuke that we made it past!" Sakura happily declared, a small grunt coming from behind her as Sasuke pushed off of the wall. There was a brief second before the boy's vison was filled with purple, Ino happily dangling off of him, much to Sakura's disconcern. It didn't take long for Naruto to connect the sudden flood of people with the proud boy, giving a small cough as he turned to Hinata.

"He totally told them all about the genjutsu down on the floor below, didn't he?" he whispered, a silent nod being the answer.

"Well, as long as you don't do what he did, you should probably be fine." The grey boy sighed, pushing his hands together as he gave a small bow of his head. "my name is Kabuto. Care to give me yours?"

"Name's Naruto, and this is Hinata, Tenten, Lee and Haku." The red captain called off. "Pleasure to meet you. How likely is it that we're going to face each other?"

"More than you could ever imagine. This isn't a field trip you know." Though it was a soft declaration, the smirk that erupted onto the boy's face was more than challenging, gradually softening as he pulled out what appeared to be a deck of cards. "If you want, I could give you a little help when it comes to the others. I've gotten a whole bunch of information on the other competitors here, apart from me of course, over the years I've tried this exam. Give any name."

"But these cards are blank." Tenten said hesitantly brown eyes flickering to the plain pieces until Sasuke's voice rang out, the Uchiha not even bothering to look towards Kabuto as he did so.

"Give me any information you have on the boy known as Gaara… and Naruto." Where had Sasuke heard of the name Gaara? Had he bumped into him at one point? Regardless, Kabuto held up a pair of cards, a small flicker of chakra until text flooded the fronts.

"Seems simple enough. Gaara of the sand, coming from the sand village. Any mission he takes, , have been accomplished with minimal effort and without even a single scratch on his body to show for it. There are eight C-ranks and a single B-rank, with D-ranks being undetermined on his mission record. Teammates are Kankuro and Temari, though any more information is through rumours and whispers." Kabuto stated, any objections the redhead may have had as he stood in the corner with Temari and Kankuro remaining firmly to himself. "He uses sand techniques to incredible effect, easily crushing his enemies with nought but a single hand gesture."

"When it comes to Naruto here though, I'm afraid there's not too much to say. There's an A-rank on here that was originally a C-rank as well as more purely A-rank. Fighting skills seem to be incredibly poor when using other's opinions, but surely that can't be true with A-ranks under his belt."

"Well that's nice. I didn't want me and my friends to be the only one here with A-ranks under their belt. That would've just been awkward." The captain snickered as he looked across the gathered genin, the looks growing in ferocity as he gave a scoff. "Oh don't be like that!"

"Oi Dobe, where'd they come from?" Sasuke interrogated, stepping up to the boy with a strange curiosity glinting within his eyes.

"Well, my first assumption is all over the elemental nations, but we know those guys came from Sunagakure, those seem to come from Iwagakure…" Naruto jokingly listed, giving a small chuckle as the anger began to seemingly physically emanate off of him, Kabuto smoothly interrupting before any violence could begin prematurely.

"We've also got a few from a place called Otogakure, the village hidden in the sound." The grey haired boy declared. "You shouldn't have to worry about them though; they're a relatively new village compared to the others, so the shinobi shouldn't be too hard to handle.

"Oi! You calling us weak!?" Yelled a gravelly voice, a heavily coated figure bursting through the gathered applicants with unheard of speeds with his teammates. Kabuto was quick to leap out of the way of the incoming steel, a triple barrage of kunai bouncing off a rapidly drawn sword as Naruto looked to the three that had chosen to come out. Bandages near swallowed the man's face, leaving all but a single eye exposed as he swung forth, Kabuto ducking the punch, but giving a small grunt as his glasses shattered to pieces.

"So, you use that sort of attack then…" he muttered, pulling off the near empty frames with a small smile.

"What was that?" Hinata asked, looking to the captain with a grave glint to his eye.

"You should remember what I told you about when we were training, with Beat Five." He commented, keeping the edge of his Gokai saber on the two others that had approached with their teammate. The girl held a haughty grin as she looked down the steel, long black hair flowing down her back and a plain jacket over grey and black snake designed camo, as well as a scarf that she tucked back around her neck. The boy had a similar scarf, though his hair jutted upward, the top he wore over the reptilian camo being beige with the repeated kanji for death.

"Their hitai-ites have notes on them, right? Then can you guess what their powers would be based around?" the captain muttered, Tenten's eyes widening with her small gasp. "Good. And another effect should be…"

As if cued, Kabuto fell to his knees with a heave, both Ino and Sakura cringing slightly as the puke began to roll out.

"Disorientation, potentially leading to sickness."

"Well, looks like he's not so special after all for a veteran who's been taking the exam for four years." The bandaged man said, turning away for his male companion to speak.

"Why don't you write this on your card? The three from the Sound Village… Doubtless chunin." He declared with a smirk, though unwilling to move with the saber at his neck.

"That attack missed… what the hell was it?" Shikamaru muttered under his breath. "It definitely didn't connect… or maybe it grazed him on the nose? That wouldn't explain the vomiting… A poison?"

"Silence you degenerates!" A sudden cloud of smoke gave way to reveal a heavily scarred man, the epitome of a commander flanked by his army of Chunin. His long trench coat fluttered silently, Naruto discreetly wondering what was hidden under the bandana with the plate of Konoha stitched onto it.

"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting." He quipped with a small lifeless chuckle, turning cold eyes onto the many applicants forced into the room. "I, Ibiki Morino, shall act as the proctor for the first exam. Until you are told to, there will be no violence in any part or you risk having your right to take this exam taken away from you and getting kicked right back to your own village."

The deep voice served its purpose, a few genin already trying to keep their shaken resolves together. It was a slow movement when Naruto sheathed his blade, an unspoken conversation passing between him and the other sound genin.

'These people are all going to be incredibly difficult to deal with. I don't know who I would have to defend myself against first.' The red captain mentally mused. 'That's not exactly a bad thing though… with my crew at my side, this'll be a cakewalk! And if anything major does happen to come across… the GokaiGalleon is waiting to be called in. nothing dissuades people more than a good old ball of iron slamming into their entire body!'

* * *

The atmosphere of the earth seemed exactly the same if not slightly more charged than it had been in the alternate universes. Finding a place to land his craft would be simple enough, a basic invisibility field and perception filter meaning that there was little chance people would find it and if they did, they would simply ignore it, but it was trying to keep his stealth while investigating the big gathering. He wasn't going to kid himself; there was no way his looks could be considered normal to these people!

"Fortunately, as long as I stay outside of the main hall where they gather, I should remain safe. The borders of the location provide a great amount of shadow in which to hide." He remarked, holding tight against a tree as the passing gaze of a guard flew over where he previously stood. "Security has been strong; either this place is naturally suspicious, or there is a large enough gathering of important people that a high security is needed. That bodes well for the plan."

The main objective was to scout for now, wait for the most opportune time to unleash the Indaver and strike when they were at their weakest. If they had a good majority of people gathered here, then they would be able to provide a strong statement, instilling fear in the populous and allowing for an easy take over.

With the strength available to him, it wasn't difficult to ascend over the great wall that protected the village within, completely unnoticed for the brief second he touched the roof. A quick dip into an alleyway had him traversing 'Konoha' (for that was what was proudly stated as the name of the village on a bakery which claimed to be the best within it) unseen of and unheard, catching the various gossip and hearsay spread about by the civilians.

"So, there is something called a Chunin exam occurring, which brings people from many of the well-known powers of this world…" he remarked, gently stroking his chin as he rested upon a white cracked wall. "Then it is all the more simple. From what I've heard, they are participating in a combat tournament, so the end of that will have all of the competitors weakened, tired and potentially killed immediately to whittle down the competition. Then the unleashed Indaver will enter and take down the grunt forces while I handle the main combatants and use the stage to give a worldwide warning."

But he would have to gain more information than that. Compared to the protection outside of Konoha's walls, getting into the hall with the largest amount of heat signatures was all too easy, a small chuckle escaping as he sneaked around empty halls.

"And now, we wait…"

* * *

 **Anchors aweigh! Tell me, do you think that these chapters are a little poorly paced? that the scene changes are too numerous or abrupt? I had the concern raised, so I want to see if I'm getting any better. Anyway, if you were interested to see what comes next in the chapters, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for two weeks, for I won't be able to write in that time period!**


	21. Chapter 21 - a first exam besting

**It may have taken two weeks for us to get here,but welcome my friends! It's time to actually take this test I've been speaking of so often, but of course there would be another distraction! I have a request for you lovely people.**

 **So, I've been unable to write for two weeks because I've been participating in what is called the NCS (National Citizenship Service) which is operated in Britain. two weeks are spent at an outdoor centre camping and at a Uni respectively, while the next two weeks (the week which has just past and this coming one) will be spent doing an action project with the team you've been placed in. I'm team 6 (officially. We're actually team Tag along... I'm proud of it) and our project is Bridging the Generation Gap.**

 **The elderly are becoming more afraid of the younger generation by the day and we aim to change their opinion on us young people. We want to achieve this by visiting independent living accommodations and building a bond with the elderly to show them that we aren't as bad as they may think. We will be spending 4 days with them and during our time we will be doing various activities with them such as painting. We care about the older generation because they are still human beings who enjoy people's company just as much as we do. Therefore, we are raising awareness for the older generations to show that we know they are there and we want to make them feel a part of the community. The young have the ability, but lack the wisdom, and the old have the wisdom, but lack the ability. We want to get them involved!**

 **But I was hoping that you could like two pages for me: an instagram page called and a facebook page called NCS team 6 -bridging the generation gap. if you could do that, it would mean the world to us and it's fairly simple, right? Let's go to the awkward part.**

 **We also have a JustGiving page called (this is a mouthful) We're raising £200 to help fund our NCS project to bridge the gap between the young and old generation. The money will go towards helping the elderly(or alternately, bridge that gap). if you could maybe think of adding to that, it would be absolutely magical! any money gathered would go directly to supporting the elderly we visit. Anyway, now that the admin stuff is done with, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: No time for studying, you're going in the deep end!_

 _Naruto: Don't worry, I've been studying from the super sentai 'Saiko!' pedia!_

 _Ex-aid: Well, I guess I've just got to deal with a chronicle robot..._

 _Naruto: Ouch... have fun with that!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"Now then, we shall start the first test of the chunin exam! Turn in your examination applications and you will receive a numbered card in exchange. Sit in the seat matching that number!" Ibiki instructed, a curt tone with the gravelly undertone adding to the serious nature of the man. 2After that, we shall hand out the papers needed for the written exam!"

It was a sound concept on paper as everyone filed out into their positions. Naturally, people would want to sit by their friends even in an exam, meaning they were likely to bunch up together to receive their numbers. That meant when they were receiving the numbers, they would be placed randomly around the room, leading to a greater chance of variety in the room. With a held out hand, the captain looked into the door, people filing into the second classroom that had been converted for the written test.

"Captain, why do we hold back?" Haku questioned, keeping her gaze strong against those that would come before them. Admittedly, their coloured garbs had earned them more than a few scoffs, a none too stealthy approach to clothing meaning that they had to compensate in other fashions.

"Okay, Hinata, I want you to go with Lee now." Naruto ordered, only a brief second of hesitation before the two entered the line. They would trust the boy in what he asked of them; he had yet to prove himself otherwise. "Right, now I join I want you to wait for about three people before you come in."

"Hey Naruto, what's the point?" Tenten whispered, the three standing between them in the line caring for little more than the potential questions to be asked. "What's with the weird division? We're going to be seated randomly anyway." Her answer was a smirk, the boy shaking the number plate given, white back facing the weapons user, as he entered the classroom, both her and Haku's eyes widening when they looked to their seats.

Number thirty one – Lee.

Number thirty two – Hinata.

Number thirty three – Haku.

Number thirty four – Tenten.

Number thirty five – Naruto.

It was clear on the other participants' faces that they had no clue how they had accomplished such a thing; to be honest, even the vast majority of his team had no clue as to what had just occurred, but the smirk remained firmly plastered on the blond's face.

'Just as I suspected, there's a trick immediately to this exam.' Naruto mused in his mind, leaning forward on his seat. 'If they wanted true randomisation, they would've just shuffled the numbers with no correlation, but there was a pattern immediately formed. A person would be seated next to the first two would be seated next to the one three people down, who would be seated next to the two three people down… a strange pattern, but one you can grasp in the right way. This exam was never going to be normal, was it?'

"Allow me to explain the rules. There will be no questions afterward, so listen carefully!" Ibiki declared, a piece of chalk quick to move its way across the blackboard positioned at the front. "You all begin with ten points in this exam. As there are ten problems to deal with, you will have one point per problem. This test is a point deduction system – you are deducted one point for each problem you get wrong!"

Wouldn't it just be easier to leave that out? After all, if you lose a point for every wrong answer, it's the same as getting a point for every correct answer, right? Why would it have been phrased in such a strange way?

"Any passes or failures will be determined by the total points of the total points of the three person teams, with suitable adjustments to those foolish enough to come with two or cowardly enough to come with five."

Ouch, that hurt. They made sure not to let the small sniggers that arose from that suggestion reach their faces, watching with the same rapt attention they had given it before.

"Finally, those who are deemed by the sentinels to have committed an act of cheating or an act that may be classed similarly will have two points immediately deducted for each act." A small smile inched onto the scarred proctor's face, the whole beginning with points system making sense. After all, it was most likely done that way to facilitate such a rule.

'But still, I know they would be smart enough to have any who cheated immediately thrown out under normal circumstances…' Naruto questioned in his head, only vaguely listening to Ibiki's threats. It was all of the normal stuff, don't screw your team over, act like exemplary shinobi if you want to be a shinobi and all that bish bash bosh. 'It's a good thing I made us seat as we did. Me and Lee would have no chance at cheating if we didn't know the answers, and Haku might be a bit more pressed in the act, but Tenten and Hinata would be easily able to use their skills to see answers and convey them to us.'

"And in the case that even a single person on your team ends up with zero points, regardless of the collective of the other two… we will immediately fail all of the team." Ibiki warned, more than a few teams immediately holding regret. The idea of having a dumb person paired with smart ones didn't seem to be so intelligent at that moment…

"Also note that the tenth problem will be given to you forty five minutes into the hour. And… begin!" Ibiki commanded, the sounds of pen to paper immediately calling out, alongside some not too subtle cries of despair. The first one had been fairly easy to work out, the code problem merely having to be translated into possible options until a whole alphabet of characters, or at least enough that he would feel confident to deal with, was available. The times spent translating various alien languages had certainly assisted with that.

 _The parabola B in the diagram illustrates the greatest possible distance enemy ninja A can throw his shuriken from a tree several meters high._

So it was just a mathematics problem then? That would be more difficult, but hardly the worst thing you could find on a test like this.

 _Predict and answer the enemy ninja's character inferred from the ellipse this shuriken forms. Also answer the longest firing range in battle on flat ground and explain your basis._

…What? An integrated problem based upon predictions of uncertain conditions and dynamic analysis prediction? The only reason he could say such fancy stuff about it was because Don had tried futilely to cram the knowledge into his books, and Naruto had only just began on them! There was barely anyone in the room who would be able to answer such a question! None of the other choices would offer a respite from the difficulty, many people grabbing hair in frustration and merely hovering over their papers.

Well, maybe it was time to use the system designed to invite cheating and discourage _bad_ cheating. Use whatever you had to retrieve the desired information and like an exemplary shinobi, don't get caught. People were already happy to begin, Kiba's dog giving small yaps to the boy. He had a team of Shino Aburame and Neji Hyuuga, so right now, he was most likely the weakest link in their team. Sakura most likely knew the answers, and Sasuke probably could use his Sharingan if he's awakened it…

The tapping of Tenten's pencil had sounded – she had found the one who had the proper answers. They must've known that the strange mirrored light would be abused, but the small movements required meant it was easy enough for it to be ignored, the wires too thin to be seen in normal sight. Lee had placed on his Hitai-ite – he was able to see and copy the answers. Haku gave a small cough – she had been able to plant a miniscule amount of ice in front of her eyes and the one with answer's test for her mirror abilities to see. That had been one of the risky choices, but it seemed to have worked.

He had to question the strange sentinel sat at the side, scanning pupil-less eyes across the room. His movements were mechanical, clearly artificial, but the others made no move to react. Why? Well, maybe someone was copying a person who really did move like a machine, or maybe it was just that they had to cheat well enough, not good enough to fool everyone. It would explain why the mirror movements were allowed, or why they had the bloody thing in the first place.

* * *

Hinata hadn't been very good when it came to deciding a subtle sign, her pencil snap having Naruto's eyes move towards her paper, still keeping the main sentinels that had been proven to be the ones aiming at their table in place. With the Byakugan, she would be able to see through the body indicated, allowing her clear view of the sheet before him. What the person on the other side of Lee on the three man tables was doing, he didn't know, but the movement of the pencil upon the sentinel's paper was a clear sign that they were finding people. The trick was so simple, but it appeared that despite the importance of this test, they weren't even looking for people who were just glancing at another's paper.

A kunai passed his cheek, Naruto taking a deep breath to ensure he didn't just randomly freak out as the metal passed his face. A wooden thunk was enough to draw the entire room's attention to the desk behind him, a single lone figure standing upon trembling legs.

"W-what was that for, sir!?" the boy nervously cried, one of the sentinels smirking as he exaggerated the final tick on his board.

"That was mistake number five. You're done for." The man scoffed, Ibiki giving a nod as he pointed to the far corner of the room, two scowling boys standing of their own accord and dragging away the crying boy with little mercy. It was as if that was the warning all of the sentinels needed, numbers quick to be called out around them as people were discovered cheating and their teammates forcefully failed.

"Number twenty three fails!"

"Forty three and twenty seven, you're out!"

"Hey, do you have proof that I cheated five whole times!? One particularly brave genin questioned, a hand slamming onto wood. "Really, are you guys properly checking this number of people?" the response was an elbow, more specifically, to the genin's throat as they collided with the wall, the bandaged chunin 'looking' to him with only the metal of his headband over the wraps.

"Listen here kid. Even among us chunin, we're elite who were selected for this exam. We don't even overlook you blinking once… in a matter of speaking, this strength is the proof you wanted." The man replied, letting him drop to the floor as the others began to write.

"Neji has activated his Byakugan too, and Sasuke has chosen to use his Sharingan." Hinata gently commented, never lifting her eyes from off of the paper. The flow of chakra to certain points would easily allow for the knowledge of what people were doing, so long as you knew what they were able to do. If they had a Hyuuga upon the sentinels, it was more than likely that a vast majority of the people would already have been found out, at least if they were properly policing this exam anyway. Tenten would be fine though, and they could've just formed an answer line across the tables.

"Number fifty nine, get out of here!"

"Oi, thirty six! Nine! Fail!"

That brought the failing number up to thirteen, Hinata still able to provide a running commentary as to how people were cheating. With the way the proctor watching them was whispering behind his clipboard, perhaps that was why there was such a number getting caught; you clearly couldn't be cheating well if a genin was able to catch you doing it. It was fortunate that the Hyuuga princess became quieter when she spoke of the others from Konoha, otherwise things would've gotten awkward incredibly fast.

"Ino's chakra has just entered Sakura's body. I'm fairly certain that she's using her family's mind transfer jutsu." Hinata informed, Naruto turning just enough to see the slumped over body behind him. With the way 'Sakura' appeared to be scanning over the answers almost fervently, it was obvious what the plan was. Until they had proof though, it was just a stupid girl taking a nap in the middle of a test and an overexcited one desperate to ensure her answers are right. With the strange make up wearing boy, Kankuro, gone to the toilet, they had reached the forty minute mark – five minutes until the final question was to be asked.

* * *

"I will now present the tenth question!" Ibiki roared over the silence, the entire room's attention drawn to the heavily scarred man. "However, there is one more rule I must explain before I give it. First, you will have to choose whether you wish to take the tenth question or not! If you choose not to, then your score will be reduced to zero. I hope I don't have to explain what that would mean again."

"That's ridiculous!" One genin yelled back. "Of course we're going to take the exam if the other choice is failure! That's not even a choice!"

"Then perhaps you should here of the second rule in place…" the joy Ibiki seemed to find in the protests put Naruto on edge, his lax position in the seat tightening unnoticeably. "If you happen to accept the tenth problem only to fail, then you will relinquish our right of taking the chunin exam forever!"

That was good enough to strike the fear of god into the people. A question where you risk your ability to ever move up in the world… it certainly explained why there was a full grown man, moustache and all, sitting at the front. It clearly had been good enough to deter people.

"What kind of ridiculous rule is that!?" Kiba declared as he stood from his seat. "We know that there are plenty of people here who've already taken the exam before, even many times!"

A low chuckle escaped the man, growing into full bodied laughter.

"Well, maybe you're just unlucky then." Ibiki proposed, a great chill falling upon every person in the room. "I am the one who makes the rules this year. But I did give you the option to go back! For those of you who are not confident in their skills, you can choose not to take it and take the exam next you, or the one after that."

Naruto could already see the fear welling up inside of many of the participants, though a small amount of pride also came when he saw his own crew sitting in silence. There was no doubt that they were waiting for the question to be given, the thought of ever giving up the chance to continue on barely given the light of day.

"Those who will not be taking the question, raise your hands! Once I confirm your number, I'll ask you to leave!"

That was the trigger phrase, hands shooting up alongside groans of disappointment and anger. There were bound to be those who had been put in before they were ready, whether carried by their teammates or chosen under false assumptions. Naruto let little cross his face as people exited the room swiftly, fears of never being able to become more than they were proving strong enough to have their feet moving out of the door. A scan of the room revealed that none of those selected by Konoha had quit yet, a thought that gave just a small bit of hope to Naruto.

'We're going that small way to prove that our village is better than the others…' the red captain remarked mentally. 'Well, I suppose I'll have to do what the red rangers of past have been practically expected of… Let's make a show of this!' he just wanted to make sure that the ones who truly didn't belong here, who would only be mown down at a later point needlessly by those who were more experienced or skilled than then, had already left before he did the gesture no one had been expecting.

He raised a hand.

And promptly slammed it back down again.

"Well, this has been all fun and games but, I think you shouldn't be looking down on us like that." Naruto tutted, an incredulous eyebrow raising upon Ibiki's face. "I made sure to wait until those who would only end up getting hurt had left before doing this, but that sort of ploy won't work on us! Do you honestly believe putting up such a flimsy excuse over your horror tactics would work on everyone? All of those who sit in this room right now have worked hard to earn their recommendations, been through enough to have their leaders think them appropriate for this exam!"

"Even if we did turn out to be genin for the rest of our lives, we'll simply become the greatest genin to have ever existed! There are bound to be those who would believe our rank would make us weak and we would show them the pure folly of their ways! So tell me now, all who would sit in this classroom. Are you to be like the others, quitting before even knowing what you're to be faced with!? Of course not, so Ibiki, hurry up and pass us already! As those who I hold the legacy of would say, boku-tachi o… namero na yo!"

There had been those who were sitting in the room were waiting to raise their hands, now stone at their sides as Ibiki let a smirk appear upon his face.

"Well then… you all pass!"

 **Anchors aweigh! I don't know if there was anyone who wasn't guessing that a Naruto motivation speech was coming, but there it is. I'm not exactly the best at them though, so let me also give you this. Like Mightydimension, I've been thinking of another Naruto story, so this is a snippet of project Giant, On the shoulders of giants!**

 _ **"Child, Naruto. We can assist you in your strife. We can help you grow strong, we can help you grow powerful."** The booming voice declared, the motherly voice remaining quiet as the boy's interest was piqued. **"Right now, they do not understand the treasure they seek to destroy. They never can until you show them the folly of their actions!"**_

 _The footsteps grew closer, the mumblings hidden under a wave of each other's noises gradually becoming easier to understand, the same choice insults and threats coming to his ears as they always did._

 _ **"Naruto, there's no time for hesitation anymore. You can either let yourself fall victim to evil once more, or you can allow yourself to grow stronger as we want you to."** The feminine tone declared, Naruto giving a small intake of breath. **"All we need you to do is say my name."**_

 _"But I don't know your name…" Naruto reasoned, a fair response considering that he had no idea where the people he was even talking to were, let alone who they were._

 _ **"Do not fret Naruto, for deep in your heart, you recognise our voice. There are few who would be able to do so, yet I know that you are one of those people."** The mothering voice urged, the boy's heart slowing down as the world stopped. Not even an insect was able to move from their place, the moon frozen in its celestial arc._

 _'A name…' digging deep into his mind, he struggled to pull anything up that wasn't related to those closest to him. What did they expect him to do, just invent a name on the tip of his tongue at all but a prompt? But that was when it hit and the world became water._

 _Even the very trees became liquid suspended in shape, grass becoming an ocean Naruto stood proud upon. The stars were drops waiting to fall upon the earth, refreshing it and letting life continue to grow. How on earth could he ever forget that name, the one that flashes in his mind? It was far from usual, such an odd designation that it seemed better fit for the myth books than an actual title. Placed alongside legends and the reverent titles humanity gifted to them, it fit perfectly, a master of the waters and ice, a single song bringing all to their greatest bliss and never letting them leave._

 _ **"Yes, that is I. Please Naruto, all you have to do is call upon my power. Call upon my power and I can help you!"** the feminine tones begged, a sudden strength entering Naruto's body as the waters started to tremble around him._

 _"I will… Help me… Siren of Souls, Clarent!"_


	22. Chapter 22 - a sand attack

**Let's set this ship to sail! We've got to get to the next round, but of course, it's time to dump a whole bunch of motivation on you! And of course, there's someone sneaking about... well, why should I keep you waiting any longer? Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto, there's a girl in the sand waiting for you!_

 _Naruto: And you've got a killer robot to beat!_

 _Ex-aid: Well let's beat it up with a gekitotsu punch!_

 _Naruto: And I'll be blazing forward with gun and sabre in hand!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

The room froze. The bright smirk that blossomed onto the torture unit's leader definitely didn't belong on a face as scarred as his, but never the less, Ibuki reacted far from how they were expecting.

"I wasn't expecting seventy eight of you lot to remain, but I guess I can't push it any further." The grizzled man gruffly stated, eyes closed as he leant back against the desk behind him. "I do like your determination though! There never really was a tenth question for you to answer; you could almost say that choice you had to make was the tenth question. The objective of the questions before was accomplished, to test your individual ability to gather information."

"Ability to gather information?" Temari parroted, the bandanna wearing man nodding gleefully.

"First, the focus of this test was on the system of determining the pass or failure based on the multiple person groups that was proposed in the first rule. By grading the exam on a group basis, I added the lovely unbearable pressure of dragging down your teammates along with you for your individual failure." Ibiki began, pacing back and forth as he regarded the remaining ninja. "Secondly, the questions on these tests weren't things that any normal genin ninja would have been able to solve… of course, there are those who hold the necessary intellect, but the vast majority don't. So in that case… I imagine that most of you here would've come to this conclusion: 'in order to score points, I'll have to cheat.'"

"You've got to admit, an exam where the sole premise is to pressure everyone into cheating is certainly a fun concept." Naruto remarked casually as he tugged the jacket around him closer to his body. "You were lucky there were other adult participants though; I wonder whether we have the people available had all of the assigned participants been of the same age for your little trick."

The red captain's words had many people puzzled, a lazy finger dictating two people in the sea of genin easily, both of whom gave a little smirk and a wave as soon as they were pointed out.

"Naturally, those who weren't able to find the chunin available in this room like this kid, or foolishly cheated, were disqualified." The torture unit leader continued after a small nod in Naruto's direction. With a slip of the bandana upon his head as he spoke, the people watching were fixated upon Ibiki, both his words… and the horrific appearance that stood before them. "Information, depending on the time and situation… it will be more valuable than life. In a mission or on a battlefield, you will always have to risk your life to fight for it!"

The mess of scars that covered his head made sure not a single strand of hair could ever grow there again, several holes of dubious origin covered over, but never disappearing while the man lived. To think, he had already cut such a fearsome figure with just the scars that arced around his face… adding the mutilation hidden behind such flimsy fabric just made for a nightmare upon two feet. Burn marks were present as well mixing in the cuts, Tenten close to throwing up as she looked to the man; being a weapon user, she could already see just what would be needed in order to cause all of those holes…

"When information is found and the enemy or a third party finds out about it, that information is no longer guaranteed to be correct. Just remember this…" Ibiki warned, the bandana loosely wrapped around his ravaged head once more. "To be given the wrong information can bring a catastrophic blow to your friends and town. That is why, out of necessity, we forced all of you to cheat in order to test your ability to gather information reliably, while filtering out those who were clearly lacking in such ability."

"The last question still doesn't really make any sense though." Temari objected once more, though she was much more controlled in her protest. Throwing his arms out, Ibiki let the smirk return, the joviality returned to his stance.

"This tenth question was the main issue of this first exam, you see." The man stated. "The tenth question was to take on the question or not. Needless to say, it is definitely a painful decision to make. After all, those who chose not to take the question were immediately failed alongside their teammates! Those who chose to answer the question and got it wrong would be robbed of their chance to take the exam forever. Truly, an unfair question. Let's say that you guys did become chunin. the mission is to steal a secret document! You have no idea how many ninja the enemy has, their ability or any armaments they may have. On top of that, there is the risk of an enemy trap. Do you take the mission or not?"

"In a pinch, there are those who would easily want to save their own life rather than risk it and those who waver and give up their chances because they believe that they will get another in its place. I believe that such fools who don't have strong determination have no right to call themselves Chunin!" the scarred man concluded with pride, the sign of a man resolute in his ways. It was good that he finished, for it was only seconds later when he stepped forward on instinct, a great ball bursting through the window before any others could react. Every shard of glass miraculously missed all of the people gathered as lightning quick hands launched two kunai outward, jamming into the ceiling with the fabric in their grasp to release their payload.

"I hope you ain't celebrating just yet! A feminine voice declared, an arm swinging out in front of the now revealed banner of purple. "I am the second exam's proctor, Anko Mitarashi!" the beige jacket wasn't enough to hide her flesh when it was open, revealing the fishnet underneath that really exposed everything but the bare essentials. Most likely, it didn't even do that, considering the extra band of brown that tied around her waist. Purple hair was tied up over a triumphant face as a fist was raised; not time for slacking.

"It's time to move on to the second stage! All of you, follow me!" the kunoichi ordered, agreat amount of exuberance in her actions. It was probably that which made no one react, Ibiki giving a small scoff as he whispered to the woman.

"Read the atmosphere." He gently scolded, a small choking noise escaping Anko.

"Seventy eight? Ibiki! You really let twenty six teams slide by!?" the purple haired woman scolded in return, though it did little to pull from his smile. "I suppose that the first exam was a little too easy this time around."

"It seems like this time, there are a lot of excellent candidates." The tortured man corrected, a sharp laugh escaping Anko as Naruto became iron in his seat, as did many others as suddenly, a great pressure bore down upon them all, a snake poised at their neck.

"Well don't worry about that… I'll drop more than half of them in the second exam!" Anko promised with a punch to her palm, a sinister cackle escaping her lips. "I've gotta say… I'm getting excited now. I'll give you the details of what you're going to do tomorrow! We'll be changing locations from here, so make sure to get the information from your Jonin leader about the location and the time! Or maybe you can use those abilities of yours that you just had tested… You're all dismissed!"

* * *

Watching that strange group walk out of the classroom, Temari wasn't certain what to think of them. The sand village inhabitant had seen many a strange character, but never the likes of the one who was clearly the leader of them. He reeked of absolute stupidity with the brightest red you could imagine, the sort that would blend into absolutely nothing and be luminous enough to act as a bleeding night light, but the show he put on in the test certainly didn't give the same impression.

Of course, there was the way he decided to put on a speech in front of the proctor and everyone else during the final question. That would've been… admirable, in its own way, but it was what he said before he made it that really interested the blonde girl.

" _I made sure to wait until those who would only end up getting hurt had left before doing this, but that sort of ploy won't work on us!"_

Naturally, it could all be a ploy to make himself appear tougher than he truly was, but with the way he was holding himself, Temari wasn't so sure that was the answer. And then there was the whole trick he did _without the knowledge being shared with his companions_ that had them all sitting together in what appeared to be a random sorting. Did he affect the table numbers without any of the chunin on guard knowing or was there some sort of secret system to the organising that she wasn't aware of? Being from Konoha would certainly make knowing of such a thing easier, but the others that had come from the village had no idea either.

She didn't notice the way that she had found herself following along behind them until she was surrounded, a Hyuuga with their famed Byakugan blazing behind her and the very same red coated boy she had been focused on right in front, tickling her chest with a sword.

"You're that Temari girl we met before." Naruto remarked with a small smile. "It's nice to see you again. Care to explain why you were following us?"

"Oh, I guess I was just in deep thought or something." Yeah, there was no holding back the small wince that came at her cringy answer. It was clear to the female blonde that Naruto recognised how weak that sounded as well, but it appeared he wasn't going to act on it, a small blessing at least.

"Sure, the sort of deep thinking that has you following someone without meaning to. I get the same sort of thing all of the time." Naruto remarked in reply, lowering the sword. Resting against the navel however could potentially be much worse that the breast bone. "Still, don't you want to be getting back to your teammates? I'm sure they're missing you right now and I don't want to have to fight a search crew because of a little misunderstanding."

Temari couldn't help the little laugh that escaped at that thought. The moment that Gaara started calling search crews to try and find his sister was the moment she probably would be most likely to run further; it meant that he had decided to get rid of her. Kankuro just didn't care where she went either.

"I highly doubt that. I swear, they're the most irresponsible brothers I could have…" Temari muttered, a hand resting on the great iron slab that rested upon her back. Oh, how much she wished that Kankuro was here right now. Sometimes, his presence was just enough to warrant getting hit and the way he did the exam wasn't how they planned it; he was cutting it too damn close.

"Oh, so you're siblings then? Even that redhead boy… Gaara?" Naruto asked, fully resting his sword. A small nod near imperceptible to Temari having the others all relax, save for Tenten, who let the chain in her hand rest lazily in a palm ready to be clenched. It did make sense that at least one of them would be still cautious about her presence in a place that definitely seemed like their training area – which would be the place where they test a good majority of their new techniques and tactics.

"Yep. Although sometimes I think Kankuro forgets that." Temari sighed. "He spends all his time messing about, even when he's meant to be taking his work seriously!"

"Well what's the point in growing up if you can't be childish sometimes?" the red captain retorted, flicking the blade back and forth like a child in a forest, forming a walking stick out of a branch. "You don't have to always be working. You'll ruin a good face with that sort of attitude."

"Heh, is that a compliment?" Temari teased, leaning forward just a little. No one said she couldn't have fun with the people; Naruto technically encouraged it, in a way of sorts and with the ay her shirt worked, it would only show a bit, not enough to really go anywhere. "You know, you're going to have to try harder if you want to get onto my level."

"Your saying this when you were the one who was following us like some sort of love struck puppy?" Tenten interjected, Temari freezing on the spot as Naruto let out a laugh, a held out hand receiving a high five without question.

"Like I said, I wasn't trying to!" the Sand village blonde repeated, a small vein appearing upon her forehead as she saw the bun haired girl laughing at her expense. "I was trying to follow Kankuro and must've gotten the feet I was following mixed up."

"…I won't comment how the shoes and trouser me and Kankuro are wearing are different, because I think you've had enough from us for now." The red captain declared, earning a small pout from Temari, a smirk upon his face despite her best efforts. "So, are you planning on sticking with us, or returning to your brothers? We're just going to be doing a little bit of a spar, so having a foreign eye in both cases might be a nice addition."

Now that threw her for a loop. Temari had overlook a variety of ninja from over villages, but never after being asked. Usually there was a few foolish passer-bys that decided that training in a secluded part of the hidden sand village would prevent the rest of the local shinobi from seeing them; because the locals clearly wouldn't be the ones who used the secluded areas. They probably just trained in the middle of the village! Being invited to see them was a completely different beast though, for the same reasons that Temari was a little surprised she was still in the training area they had brought her to. To spar would be to show secrets, even by accident, and a lot could be gleamed from even a training stance. Then there was the idea that a drop of blood could be spilled and hundreds of secrets could be found in a single drop of blood…

"Wait, you're willing to spar even with me here?" Temari questioned, looking to the others. The one dressed in green was on his feet in seconds, stretching off with all of te eagerness of a puppy told he was about to go no a walk, the other girls sat around merely watching with interest clear in their eyes. While a dark side of Temari's mind wanted to join in the sparring, merely for the chance to see if she could defeat the others and try to retrieve the Hyuuga, but the more rational side reminded herself of the situation she was in right now, with four other capable fighters right next to her.

"Of course! I will not deny anyone a spar, regardless of village affiliation!" Lee exuberantly answered, jumping into his fighting stance with a bright toothy smile. "I am Rock Lee, and if Naruto allows it, I shall be your opponent!"

"Lee, you could at least wait until I've introduced everyone. As the one who's been challenged, then she should at least be given the curtesy of choosing her opponent." Naruto sighed, but the blond didn't even try to hide the smirk that sprung up upon his own face. "These two girls here are Hinata Hyuuga and Haku. I'm sure you already knew she was a Hyuuga though and as a loyal Konoha ninja I have to warn you; any attempt to capture her will be met with equal force."

"That's only fair. I suppose I'll pick… you then." Lee's groan of disappointment was loud as the slab of metal was pointed towards Naruto, folded arms already coming undone as his hands folded from the bottom to the appropriate position on the sword in his hands, flicking it up to the right orientation as the others backed away.

"Sure, but I warn you, I won't be doing anything other than use this sabre." Naruto agreed, only to leap away from a sudden strike from a kunai, a smirking Temari suddenly in his previous place.

"That's good. It just means I get to learn more about you than you do me. You can't change now!" the sandy blonde cheered, stabbing forth into what she hoped would be a small amount of the boy's flesh, only to hear the metallic ringing of a sword meeting a duller blade. A shove had the kunai snapped to the side, leaving Temari open until she wasn't. a hand was all that was needed to hold back the sword by slamming into the other blunt side, leaving just enough leeway for her to spin out of the way, another stab with the kunai just avoiding the skin of his neck as the sword flashed, turning in mid-flight.

Another slash had Temari sliding back to hold back the piercing strike from the sabre, a small grin appearing upon her face as she blocked the attack. With a sword like Naruto had, it wasn't wise to do a stabbing attack, for the edge didn't lend itself to piercing - with a flick, the horizontal blade was moved aside, leaving the blunt side facing Temari as she moved forward, sure in her victory. It was only when cold metal met her cheek when the girl was made aware of the strange other weapon in Naruto's hand, clear laughter in his voice.

"We're shinobi. We naturally lie."

* * *

 **And that's what we've got for you! next time, it's time to enter the forest and that means more fighting and forms to use! Who will appear!? Of course, there's someone special waiting in the background and let's face it, you know who's going to appear!**


	23. Chapter 23 - a forest talk

**Yes, this is still alive! the second story I ever did still breathes with the first even if I have several unfinished projects running as well... Anyway, now we enter the forbidden forest. What can be found there? Who will transform into who? There was a filler character in there, seeing as I needed another to fill in the teams, so apologies about that. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Naruto: Takumi Yuu, fight with your daughters, your legends!_

 _Takumi: And you should fight with rangers from times unknown! When will you call upon the Patorangers? The Lupinrangers?_

 _Naruto: You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you? Makes the reveal more of a show!_

 _Takumi: well, I guess you could say I understand. Then let's both go full force!_

 _N + T: Showtime! The story begins!_

* * *

"This is it guys. Now it's time to show off our stuff." Naruto declared as they casually strolled into the forest, any warnings of death accepted with only the needed amount of attention spent towards them. After all, with the majority of them living within Konoha, they couldn't ignore the warnings that had already spoken to them; the only real danger would come from ninja, and that truly was a given. "With the secrecy of the forest, we can selectively show off our skills or use them when necessary. For the third task that will come after this, we'll use our powers to the entirety, for you'll be showing off for the various Daimyo that will gather. Just remember that we need to get a heaven scroll to go with our earth one."

"Do you think we should immediately transform? That way, we can freak people out by making them think there's an extra party operating trying to beat all of the students." Tenten suggested, the silver Gokai Cellular held lazily within the weapons mistress' hand.

"If you wish to maximise the surprise that will come with the reveal of the powers during the third section of the Chunin Exams, then transforming now would add to that." Haku added, her tone cold and logical as she followed the line of thought. "If we fight within the suits, then people will associate the power with said suits and they will be feared. When we then reveal that we're the ones within the suits, that association will already be there. If we don't transform immediately, then the suits will have their surprise factor diminished and it will allow people to plan for fighting against them when we arrive to the next exam."

"Well then, it's just a case of choosing who we want to go as then. Any suggestions from you guys?" the red captain offered, his own mobirate quickly in hand as the others drew theirs with no hesitation. With the distance they had travelled from their initial stating point, there was little likelihood of people coming to find them early on without them actively hunting, meaning time to think and plan.

"Might I suggest something?" Hinata carefully asked, a small hand held close to her chest. "Perhaps we could choose a group that could be easily hidden? Then it could be like some sort of myth, of the group that were able to do things without even being seen, or too fast for the eye to follow. Maybe Jetman would be a little hard due to the amount of trees, but something like Magiranger of Kakuranger would be good."

"Or maybe add a combination of different teams in order to provide no real correlation! Then it would appear as if there are multiple groups, or at least, it wouldn't be as easy to predict the various forms." Tenten suggested in response, a thoughtful hum escaping Naruto as he looked to the phone in his hands.

"Right, well… maybe we should come up with some sort of super team that people won't be able to forget!" Lee energetically declared, a green key already open in his hand. "I shall take Go-onger!"

"… I shall assume the form of Magi-blue. 'Magic' is something that I can definitely say intrigues me, for it does not use chakra as its source." Haku stated, the aqua key making its way into the phone slot unturned. "What are you going to choose, Hinata?"

"I think I'll take Washi-pink. They will not be prepared for long distance shooting. Shuriken usually work mid-range at best and the techniques that would allow ninja to shoot from a long range will take a great amount of chakra. There won't be many who can shoot long range and discretely." The Hyuuga explained, the pink key turning within her fingers.

"Then I'll take… Beat five. We did some training with that, and I bet it would really screw with that guy from sound when we beat him with his own powers." Tenten chuckled, a black key finding its way into the cellular.

"And that leaves me with Go-busters." With all of the strange people around, I don't think I've seen anyone who could potentially fit the idea of a military spy." Naruto concluded, red buster's key falling into his Mobirate. "Well then, I suppose all that's left to do now is to Gokai change!"

 _ **GOOO-ONGER!**_

 _ **MAAAGIRANGER!**_

 _ **KYUUURANGER!**_

 _ **BEEEAT-FIVE!**_

 _ **GOOO-BUSTERS!**_

"Okay then, Go-on Green, I want you to go with Washi-pink and Black DJ and try to scout out the left side of the forest of death. Me and Magi-blue will be aiming towards the right side and ip into the middle when we can." Naruto, now clad in the Red buster suit, directed, the others giving solid nods as a great smirk burst onto the blond's hidden face. "Seems simple enough, right? If you can get a heaven scroll, do it; any extras can just be dumped to the side of a ditch or something for others to fight over."

"Right!"

A few seconds after they had split off into the dangerous depths of the forest of death, a figure blurred into life in the same space where Naruto had once stood, calculating golden eyes looking in the direction the genin had gone.

"So, that was where the power of Washi-pink has gone… I can only assume that the powers held by the other Kyurangers are with them as well. As for those other powers… I feel as if they hold a familiarity. They are certainly super sentai, there is no doubt about that." The figure mused, a hand to a red mask. "Perhaps there is more to them than first meets the eyes. I shall have to gauge their abilities before I challenge the rest of this world; right now, they even as children hold the most danger of them all. After all, was there not one Stinger had come to see as a friend who was but a child when he was a Kyuranger?"

* * *

Taking to the tree tops, an easier feat with the wings of Washi-pink, Hinata scanned with bulging eyes, the surrounding trees perfect for hiding ninja to lay their traps and hide themselves for an ambush. Of course, they most likely could've also thought of trapping the treetops as well, but the assistance of some flight meant that unless they had done some incredibly advanced seal work that would activate in the mere presence of live chakra, an incredibly rare skill, she would be out of the various activators that would try to bring her death.

Upon the ground, flashes of green around the grass were only just visible as the green Go-onger dashed about in the shadows. With three sitting in their planning stages against the trees, they were ripe for the picking and considering just who it was, perhaps it was the best choice they could've gotten.

"I don't see why we're standing here. After all, we could be taking out the others." Sasuke stated lazily against the bark, his fingers already twitching as he closed his eyes. There was a perfect chance in front of him to go out and demonstrate his skills, and yet here he was forced to wait because of his bloody teammates, the ones who were meant to be helping him!

"Come on! We can't keep Sasuke waiting! Just pack all of your stuff away and let's go already!" Sakura by his side roared, a small wince escaping Lee as he hid. There was a special property of the helmets of Go-onger that allowed for the dampening of incredibly loud noises, normally generated through intense winds of high speed travel, but even that wasn't able to fully block out the pink haired screech.

"Ah, I'm sorry! But when we were hit by those grass ninja, my bag got cut when you pulled me into the way…" the brown haired girl whimpered, the tear within her backpack quickly being stitched. The girl hadn't wanted to be a ninja, but when her parents forced her in as last minute as possible so she wouldn't be able to pull out, she was in just the right place to be put into a group missing their third member. Of course, she had been incredibly happy when she heard she would be put with one of the Uchiha, but she certainly hadn't expect Sakura to be so… opposed to her arrival.

"Oh, really? Sorry about that. Now hurry up!" Sakura dismissively answered, returning to her admiration of the boy next to her, a small step towards him seemingly so little distance and yet so far away (though that was probably a result of him moving away every time she tried to come closer.)

"Sakura, do you still have the heaven scroll?" Sasuke questioned, the girl immediately pulling the paper out with the greatest speed she could possibly muster, a happy grin on her face as she triumphantly showed off her prized object to the one of her affections.

"Of course I do! I'm not like those others, who probably ended up losing theirs in the first seconds." The pink haired girl scoffed proudly, puffing her chest out with eyes closed, though a single one cracked open at Sasuke's growl, a moment spent looking to the empty space between her fingers before it truly connected in her mind.

"Hey, what the hell!?" But with Sakura's iron grip upon the twin tails of brown upon either side of her hair, there was little the new addition could do with an uncaring Sasuke watching as Sakura's face appeared right before her, the barely tolerable volume when afar certainly being more than suitable for breaking her ears up close.

"Chou Kobayashi, what happened to our scroll!?" she roared, a great thunderous thing that even Sasuke had to wince at; if any of the enemy ninja didn't think that there was anyone here, then they certainly were aware of their presence even more, though with no scroll in the starting moments, perhaps they would view them as no issue. "You were meant to be keeping watch for others! Can't you do one job properly!?"

"But I was fixing my bag… and there was only a green flash before the scroll was taken; it could've been any enemy ninja and they could be on the other side of the forest…" Chou objected, but as soon as the fist was raised, all three turned to where a sudden beat began pulsing through the air, a techno sound that didn't belong in this sort of time period, let alone the forest of death. A nod from Sasuke had the boy step forward, a kunai in hand that had him catch the second green flash purely from the light's reflection of its metal, Sakura letting out a squeal as Chou was taken from beneath the Haruno.

"Woah, woah, woah! This is way too simple, right?" a heavily synthesised voice declared, a scoff having the remaining two pulling out their strongest stances as the black suited figure came out from the shadows. Lined with blue, the chest had what appeared to be a mixing station upon it, a black yellow visor giving the image of great sunglasses. "I was expecting more from the great Uchiha of Konoha, but this has just been a joke. See you guys!"

"Hold it!" but the Uchiha's orders would not be heard as the black clad figure disappeared into the distance, no sign of their teammate in sight. A small kick to the earth had Sasuke growl, his new objective found.

"Come on Sakura, we need to go after them." The boy spat out, the pink haired brawler scrabbling to her feet at Sasuke's words. They were clearly good if they were able to literally take a girl and their scroll out from between their fingers without even a second passing by, meaning they were most likely a good fight. The moment he activated his sharingan though, there would be chance for them to defeat him in a proper battle. All it would take is trying to find the person and engaging them in a fight…

"Of course, they have Chou and I need to finish having my talk to her!" Sakura exclaimed, a fist tightly clenched as she looked into the distance. With a second's worth of visibility, it was probably clear that the green flash went to the left, so she would follow it to the ends of the earth if it meant getting Chou back so they could finish their conversation!

The pair set off, unaware of the softest beating of wings above them, a hand held over a mouth until Chou let out a small cry as she fell to the ground, Washi-pink landing far more gracefully next to her.

"Well, they certainly aren't looking in the right way." The pink clad ranger declared, the brown haired girl turning to her in silent curiosity. "You see, the speed my friend moved at means there's an after image left behind, due to going faster than the eye can recognise. He can use that to give the impression that he's going in one direction, but really go back he way he came and the after images will simply form a single line that stays a bit longer, misdirecting his opponents."

"That's so cool! But now we don't have a scroll to actually pass the exams…" Chou lamented, her head between her knees as she fell to the ground, uncaring for the fact that she was leaving herself exposed to what was potentially an enemy ninja that had literally just kidnapped her before her 'friends'' eyes. "I didn't think we would end up losing so easily… But I guess it makes sense considering that they're so unreasonable."

"Unreasonable?" Washi pink enquired, sitting herself beside her. With the synthesisers present in their helmets ensuring that their voices weren't the same, if not heavily altered, she would only sound potentially slightly similar to her normal self; there was little chance of a girl who had spent little to no time with her recognising the Hyuuga's voice.

"They're just both idiots!" Chou immediately answered in outrage, tugging at the bottom of her twin tails. "One refuses to acknowledge me as anything more than a pebble beneath my feet and the other's just waiting to blame me for anything that she can to try and look good in front of him! We ended up in a fight with some Grass ninja and I thought things would be going alright, until I literally feel a hand grab my bag, which should've been impossible seeing as Sakura's at my back. Well then, I end up being pulled to find out that Sakura was using me as a shield and it was only me twisting that had the knife break through my bag and not my rib cage! We managed to fight it off, but then they were trying to tell me off for fixing the bag they made me break!"

Watching the girl huff after her rant, all Hinata could do was rub a comforting hand upon her back. It was clear that the troubles had been building within her, but there was no one she could speak of it to, an understandable scenario. There were few who didn't think of the Uchiha as a brilliant prodigy and while a greater number would be more welcoming of the idea that Sakura used her as a shield, her mother's position made it difficult to do anything about it. As soon as Naruto caught sound of this, there would no telling how he would react; it was as if he left the terror, only to leave it to someone else to deal with.

"I don't hold hope for them getting better in the future, but I believe with all of my heart that there is something better waiting for you at the end of the line. Hinata softly replied, Chou turning to her with more than a little dismissal. "After all, you have the ability, I can see it flowing through you. There's a power that no one else can channel."

And it wasn't as if she was lying. There were many signs available to the Byakugan that could allow a user to determine whether a person had a special kekkei genkai or doujutsu. Whereas normal techniques took normal chakra and converted it into whatever they desired, bloodline abilities were literally a part of the user and their chakra had to be converted from that into what they wanted, meaning that a Hyuuga could interpret the 'feel' of the chakra.

"Didn't you know? There's a great… solidity to your chakra and many differences come from kekkei genkai. Maybe you'll find that power inside of you and be able to use it for your own. Now, I should probably go; my friends will be looking for me and I don't want to keep them waiting!" without another word, Washi-pink took to the skies, Chou watching with wide blue eyes as the small tufts upon her back became the full-fledged wings capable of carrying s person into the distance. There were very few she knew who would be able to do such a thing; actually, there was none she could come up with!

"Still, I need to find my way back to my team… we need to have the scroll and be all together, otherwise we won't be able to pass onto the next stage!" the girl declared, picking herself off of the ground. She was completely oblivious, however, to the shadows that gathered behind her, a figure moving out of the trees without a sound.

"I don't think you'll be making your way to your friends any time soon." A masculine corrected, Chou unable to voice a single question before her vision faded to black, the poison quick acting but not lethal; she still had some use left in her body as long as it was kept alive and well. "Or perhaps, you'll be going to your friends quicker than you think."

* * *

 **And it's anchors Aweigh! It's been quite some time since I last said that, it seems kind of weird , we've had a little meeting and things have been set up for a lovely match - what will happen? will it actually come before then end of 2018? Please, just keep an eye on this for the next chapter notification!**

 _Super hero time! See you next time!_


	24. Chapter 24 - a VS entry

**It really is a shame,** **every time** **I say I'll get back to this story, other ideas seem to pop up or I simply get too busy to tend to it. Seeing as this plot line was still written when Kyuranger was still relatively new, it feels kind of weird coming back to it. I'm not going to change it because of that though, that would just be weird. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Naruto: Dare ja? Ore ja! Ninja! Shinobi Kenzan! Well, that's actually a Kamen rider's words, but still fits!_

 _Zelda: A new battle, looms on the horizon... and I seem to have been forgotten..._

 _Naruto: Don't worry, Link saving the princess is the mainstay of your stories! or is that Mario...?_

 _Zelda: I can't say I know what you're speaking of... but I'll trust Link and the others!_

 _N + Z: Showtime! The hero has come!_

* * *

Naruto let out a yawn as he stretched upon the old sofa they had placed within the rooms they were mean to wait in. Passing the test itself was easy with the way that their opponents fought, completely unused to the idea of someone being able to change their entire fighting style so easily. No, the majority of the time was simply spent watching the other teams in their struggles, occasionally helping out when they desired (or Hinata bugged Naruto into the act.) It had meant he was privy to a few of the rumours that were spreading around the area, especially with the other Konoha nin and a specific trio.

"So, I wonder who managed to get them so beat up…?" the red captain mused. The moment they had stepped through the door, all three had been carted off; a completely normal situation considering what they were expected to go through, but the grave expressions upon all involved with Kakashi personally making an appearance whereas the other teams had been met by Iruka before they were escorted away. "That Chou girl who replaced me, she seemed especially frightened. I wonder what's going on with them."

"It's the last Sharingan user in the world as well as a council member's daughter who has proven herself less than capable. Probably making sure that Konoha's reputation isn't hurt by having _them_ too hurt." Tenten dismissed, weaving through the weapons that resided within her scrolls . "I can't wait for the next round; the tournament part is the best part, we're being watched by pretty much everyone."

"I suppose if this is where we're going to reveal ourselves, it could be in no better place." Hinata concurred, the dark haired pink ranger messing with her hands. Even if she had near skyrocketed in her confidence due to her friends, the idea of being faced with so many eyes upon her was still enough to send a shiver down her spine.

"Agreed! This is absolutely a momentous occasion for us! If this fails, I'll promise to do five hundred changes and do their strongest attacks!" Lee declared, the boy giving a sigh as his weights were finally adjusted. "It is a day to recover and then we fight, right?"

"Gives people enough time to travel from the different countries. Wouldn't it be embarrassing if we ended up completing the whole tournament before they even had a chance to arrive?" Naruto answered, standing with a grin as a thumb flicked at his nose. "Now come on guys! We need to get some last minute training in beforehand, make sure we really know how to make a show of things."

As he moved however, he let his steps pause slightly, rocking backwards as he saw the concerned face watching the empty window. After a few moments of waving his hand in front of them didn't work, a sigh escaped Naruto.

"What's up Haku? You're acting like we're still inside the forest."

"I feel like there's something out there that shouldn't be there… something far too powerful to be contained by that forest." The blue ranger admitted as she stared out into the distance. There was no hiding the fact that something just felt _wrong_ about the area, even with all of the abnormal beasts that resided within it. "I'm trying my best, but I can't seem to pinpoint it directly… it's like it's within the forest and in Konoha at the same time."

Now that brought a concerned frown to Naruto's lips, the blond looking out of the window as the others hung around the door cautiously. There was clearly nothing to see, but when he deeply focused, there something different there. He moved without a word, his crew following silently behind him, yet the idea wouldn't leave his mind now the idea of,

"Something alien…"

* * *

Naruto wasn't ashamed to admit that he didn't pay much attention to any of the random fights that occurred as the tournament section of the Chunin exams began. After all, this was only really the preliminary, a few too many people having managed to get through the first tests meaning that there were too many left for a single tournament. There were a few battles to take note of naturally; Sasuke's first battle against a Yoroi Akado almost resulted in him losing immediately due to having his chakra drained from his body, only to call upon a stranger power and use a move that wasn't his own. From the cry of shock from Might Guy, it was no doubt one of his own techniques, but it was the look of concern that came from the other people presiding over the exam that had Naruto intrigued.

One boy, Kankuro from Suna, had made excellent use of his puppets in order to fool his opponent, hiding his physical body in the bag thought to contain his puppet while the tool took his form, ensnaring Kankuro's opponent when he was least expecting it and crushing him into submission.

Sakura and Ino had basically dissolved into a catfight rather than any skilful ninja showing, only really getting serious halfway through, neither pulled out any truly extraneous jutsu through the match, though Ino had almost won when managed to pull off her Shintenshin jutsu. It was only Sakura's hard will that prevented her from losing at that moment, ultimately pulling out a draw. Nice to see they were going somewhere at least. That was when it happened however;

Tenten vs Temari.

"Beat her down with all your strength!" Lee roared from the platform they were allowed to watch from, Hinata nodding emphatically beside him as the girl passed them a thumbs up from the arena. As soon as the proctor lowered his hand to begin the battle, Tenten immediately jumped back from her opponent, only for the pair of them to be locked in a glaring battle.

"Oh? Is it that you're waiting for me to make the first move?" Temari taunted bringing up a hand to rest on the giant metal fan that was placed upon her back, a cocky smirk upon her lips as she spoke. "Let me tell you this then. As soon as I make my opening move, you'll be done in a second! Trying to be cool and see what I can do… you're a hundred years too early to try something like that,. Come at me first!"

"Well then, you asked for it." Tenten muttered in reply, Temari's eyebrow rising as Tenten brought out the Gokai cellular. "You people from Suna are pretty well versed in wind jutsu, aren't you? Especially with a fan like that on you… Let's see if you can handle this! Gokai change!"

 _ **LUUUPINRANGER!**_

"The sterling solitary thief: Lupin X!" a silver armour clad figure let Temari's fan bounce off with barely a scratch, ducking the overhead swing as she swung forth with her X-rod sword. The blonde managed to back away fast enough, a single swing of her fan whipping forth a tremendous amount of wind, only for Tenten to remain strong in the storm. "Sorry about that, but this form's pretty stalwart. It's going to take more than a fan to beat me down!"

Throwing herself forward, Temari gave a small tut as she blocked the sword with the metal slits of her fan, opening out slightly to reveal the second star. While she had hoped it would be over quickly, having someone who could negate the winds of her fan made things a lot more difficult. A solid kick however would have the weapon knocked out of Tenten's grip, a swing blowing it away to the side as Temari struck forth. The silver dressed girl was no weak hand to hand fighter at all, but it wasn't her strongest point; before long, she was quickly forced into retreat as Temari let her smirk emerge once more.

"So is that it? As soon as you lose your weapon, you're done? Even with such a ridiculous costume, I had expected more from you." The blonde remarked, rushing forward with her weapon front and centre, only to flinch when a sudden wound opened up near her chest. None of the participants save for the rangers could understand how such a wound had managed to appear, the attention quickly drawn to the strange gold and silver device in Tenten's hand.

"Do you really think that was the only weapon I have on me?" Tenten tutted, rising to her feet as she ran her fingers along the train styled barrel of the gold and silver gun. "They don't call me a weapons master for nothing!"

It wasn't like anything Temari had ever seen, yet the blonde kunoichi was forced to raise her fan in defence as another shot launcher towards her at incredible speeds. Lupin-X didn't move as she primed her aim; she didn't need to move, for all she had to do was pull the trigger for a powerful attack unknown to her enemy was fired. Temari tried to blow the strike away, but any who were familiar with the armament knew that it took more than a brief gust to misdirect a bullet so close to her enemy, especially considering that Tenten's form meant she wasn't blown away either.

It was basically Tenten's battle from that point on. In a burst of anger, Temari released her wind jutsu: Kamaitaichi in the ranger's direction, only for the armour to prove durable enough to withstand the razor winds – there had been nothing save for the most stalwart of walls that were capable of doing such a thing in Suna and even then, there were usually heavy cuts to be found. Rather than heavy cuts, all Temari saw was another wound upon her hip, followed by one dangerously close to her heart.

"Keisatsu change."

 _ **KEISATSU X-CHANGE!**_

 _ **PATREN-X!**_

But it wasn't just going to stop there. The torture continued on as an energy formed police badge rose above Tenten's form, dousing her silver armour and morphing it into a detective like golden protection. Officially, it was the garb of a completely different team and it showed as Tenten rapidly disappeared from sight.

"The noble shining policeman: Patren-X." it was a teasing sound, Temari immediately whirling around with her fan already showing three stars, but there was nothing to be found save for a bullet she was too slow to deflect in her eagerness. If Lupin-X was a solid impassable wall, then Patren-X was one of the many tornadoes that Temari had conjured in her lifetime; constantly moving, yet unable to be defeated by any means. What was once a simple shot to avoid became a maze of bullet fire, golden flashes around her as Temari tried her best to defend herself. Two shots to her legs however meant the blonde was temporarily brought to the ground, the shock of such a thing meaning she only watched as Tenten pulled out a weapon thought to have been discarded. "Sorry about this, but I was told to make my entrance as showy as possible. Therefore…"

 _ **X TIME!**_

 _ **ICHI-TTE!**_

 _ **NI-TTE!**_

 _ **SAN-TTE!**_

 _ **JITTE!**_

The sword part of the X-rod sword wasn't open, but that wasn't the part that Temari was focused on. Instead, the kunoichi's eyes were glued to lever upon the side of the weapon, the same lever that Tenten was repeatedly pushing downward until it was facing forward and then back until it was vertical. After three levers, the girl rapidly slashed an X in the air. Golden energy remaining there ass several more crosses formed. As soon as Tenten pulled back ready, Temari already knew the result of the battle.

"Excellent X!"

 _ **ICHIGEKI X-STRIKE!**_

* * *

"Those weapons and suits… I've never seen anything like it!" Ino yelled out as she gripped the railing; she had no clue which way the battle was going to go at first, but then Tenten had put on that weird suit somehow and then it was as if she was simply toying with her opponent. "I don't even think you can throw a kunai that fast!"

"That jutsu isn't anything I've ever seen either. The sword technique looks like it could be accomplished by samurai, but there wouldn't have ever been a chance for one of the recent generation to have trained under them…" Kakashi muttered in addition beneath his breath. He had been watching the whole thing with a little more than just eagle eyes and he couldn't even possibly fathom what had just happened. Needless to say, as soon as he turned towards her friends, he saw a group cheering for their teammate's victory and looking incredibly smug towards the Suna collection. The Jonin didn't like the look of the other side – he should probably tell them to keep themselves under control, but he wasn't exactly in their best books. "Either way, there's no doubt that whatever it was that let Tenten do what she just did, the others can probably achieve the same thing."

With the winner decided, the participants waited eagerly as the next match up was prepared – after such a one sided battle, what could possibly hope to come close to besting that fight?

Kiba vs. Naruto.

* * *

As soon as their names settled upon the screen, the two turned to each other with similar grins. Incredibly cocky and confident, they were the perfect match for each other's personalities. Hinata could only give a sigh as she stood beside her captain; if there was any hope of preventing him from being awkward in this section as well, then it was utterly smashed by being placed against someone so alike.

"Hehe, hope you don't mind getting crushed before you know it Naruto!" Kiba called out as they made their way down to the arena, Akamaru giving a small supportive bark from his position within the boy's grey coat. Naruto didn't give a response at first, merely glaring his opponent down with a fierce glint to his eyes, tugging at his lapels. "I've been waiting for a chance to shine, you're just the unlucky one who ended up getting in my way!"

"Don't get too excited. The way you're talking sounds like you think you have a chance of beating me." Naruto scoffed with a hearty smirk, folding his arms as he took in as much as he could. From what he was aware of, Kiba and Akamaru had incredible synergy together as expected of an Inuzuka and their ninken. While they hadn't had many interactions since becoming Genin, the least Naruto knew was that if he wanted to do his best, he'd have to treat that little puppy as if it was another enemy ninja, for if they had trained him up properly, he pretty much was. "How about I show you some sympathy and say that this match will only last five minutes?"

"Oi, that's my line! Gijū Ninpō: Shikyaku no Jutsu!" and with that, the battle already started. The beast mimicry jutsu allowed for a person to call upon similar power and agility as the greatest predators the world had to offer, Naruto's smirk growing as Kiba launched himself towards the blond. Most likely, he was planning to work on sheer overwhelming ability rather than any thought out plan, something that the red captain couldn't help but laugh at as he dodged to the side, the Gokai sabre slicing through the air as a cut formed upon Kiba's back. If he hadn't wanted to make as much of a show, then he would've done the exact same thing. "H-how the hell did you dodge that!?"

"Sorry about that, I thought the whole point of this battle was to _not get hit_." Naruto cheerfully remarked, running a finger along the blade of the Gokai sabre with a cheeky grin. The response was immediate, the boy giving a small growl as both dog and human rearranged their stance, a pair of smoke balls filling the air with a cloud of the foul smog. For the people watching however, it meant that all they could do was watch with baited breaths, only the sound of clashing metal and fists breaking through.

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered beneath her breath, rolling her fingers together in anxiety until Haku's hand fell upon her shoulders.

"Remember, there is no way Naruto can lose in this situation." The blue warrior declared, not the smallest hint of hesitation within her words. "Kiba Inuzuka hopes that their greater ability with their senses will allow them an advantage in the smokescreen, but they too will have their vision restricted. If they do not pay proper attention, they're defeat has already come."

"What?" Hinata's eyes widened as she looked away from the smokescreen, a small giggle hidden behind her hand as she got a glimpse of her captain. Sprawled out lazily upon the floor, a yawn escaped Naruto as he stretched his neck, looking to an imaginary watch. Both Kiba and Akamaru leapt out of the smokescreen with confident visages as the last vestiges of the some faded away, only for the two's faces to turn into confusion as they glanced upon what they had thought to be Naruto.

"Sorry about that, I was wondering how long you would take with that." the red captain called out with a dismissive wave, uncaring for the growls that came from the pair. "I figured you would try to outsmart me using your nose, it's the only thing you can really do when you're working inside a smokescreen. Therefore, if I can get something that's human shaped and smells like me, well, you wouldn't have a clue would you?"

The bunshin of Naruto gave a small wave and salute before it popped out of existence; the lone fact that it was still standing brought a great amount of intrigue to those viewing, let alone the fact that Naruto had managed to make use of a kage bunshin in the first place. After all, it meant that against two comparatively fast opponents, the bunshin had managed to perfectly protect itself without taking a single hit. Naruto's smirk grew.

"Now, it's my turn. Let's make a show of it!"

* * *

 **Anchors aweigh folks! Please review, tell me what you thought of that. We now know about the next sentai season and from the looks of it, has the potential to be interesting. Upon the dawn of a new era, an ancient sentai awakens! I don't know about you, but I'm really looking forward to that!**

 _Naruto's Super Sentai 'SAIKO!' pedia!_

 _Keisatsu sentai Patranger - 警察戦隊パトレンジャー_

 _The Global Special Police Organisation formed Tactical Unit - their aim? Prevent the Interdimensional crime group Gangler from continuing to mess with humanity! Using the power of the Gangler-made Lupin Collection, these policemen are one of the few sentai who have to battle against another group of rangers - the Kaitou sentai Lupinranger. despite their antagonistic relationship, the two sentai hang out a lot actually, not that the Tactical Unit know it._

 _Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger - 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー_

 _A trio of perfectly normal people who moonlight as the legendary Phantom Thieves, trying their best to regain their loved ones through collecting the Lupin Collection together and earning a wish. Unlike normal sentai, they don't have the same bond; they will not hesitate to sacrifice one another so long as at least one of them manages to achieve their dream. Now, if only the Patrangers would stop interfering..._

 _Super hero time! See you next time!_


End file.
